¿Que tan dificil puede ser?
by Anktor
Summary: Tras la caída de Bellwether y poner las cosas de nuevo en su sitio en Zootopia toca comenzar la nueva aventura de Nick, la academia de policia ¿Que fue lo que vivió nuestro zorro favorito en esos meses aprendiendo a ser policía? ¿fue un campo de rosas, el mismisimo infierno o un poco de ambos?
1. Cambio de Perspectiva

Buenas y bienvenidos a este fic, agradezco a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic, mi primer fic subido en esta plataforma, espero que lo disfruten y que les entretenga lo mas posible. Sin más que decir comencemos.

Un día después del arresto de Bellwether:

Una mañana nueva en la gran urbe de Zootopia, todos los animales iban en camino a sus rutinas diarias dado que no eran más que las 8am, las cosas volvían a la normalidad luego de los problemas causados por los aulladores, las víctimas estaban en el hospital empezando a recibir el tratamiento, las protestas habían cesado y muchos de los animales protestantes pedirán disculpas en vivo en el noticiero luego de los estelares.

Nuestros héroes estaban reunidos en un café para desayunar y poder celebrar con las noticias del arresto de la ex-alcaldesa. El sitio estaba lleno, algunos sentados disfrutando de un buen café caliente con algún manjar dulce y otros haciendo fila para pedir su café para llevar, pero todos sin excepción incluyendo los empleados del lugar estaban viendo las noticias.

"_La ex-alcaldesa Dawn Bellwether esta tras las rejas, culpable de planear los ataques que azotaron Zootopia últimamente" _ decía la reportera en el noticiero de la mañana "_En otras noticias, según los médicos, el antídoto contra el Aullador funciona para rehabilitar a los depredadores atacados" _Hubo un vitoreo general dentro de la cafetería alegres por la noticia, muchos de los presentes eran presas y una minoría depredadores pero todos contentos porque ya el problema fue resuelto.

-Música para mis oídos, ya puedo dormir en paz sabiendo que esa oveja loca está en la cárcel-dijo Nick viendo la tv mientras disfruta de un expreso bien cargado.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Nick, un brindis por la victoria-Dijo Judy levantando su capuchino al aire.

-Brindo por ti Zanahorias-levantando también su café y chocándolo-Hubiéramos celebrado esto anoche, conozco un buen lugar donde pudimos haber ido.

-Lo sé pero esa rueda de prensa luego del arresto fue muy larga y créeme que ese día luego de recorrer 340km de Bunnyburrow a Zootopia, buscarte por media ciudad y arrestar a Bellwether no me quedaban energía para mas nada-recordando que el día de ayer fue el más largo de su vida.

-Te tomare la palabra, pero la próxima vez que salvemos a la cuidad hay que celebrarlo a lo grande.

-Es un trato.

-¿Como sigue tu pata, aun te duele, puedes caminar bien?-Pregunto Nick preocupado recordando la herida que se hizo Judy en el museo.

-Aun duele un poco pero estoy bien, no fue una herida muy profunda, ya puedo caminar más tranquila.

-Me alegro.

El desayuno continuo con normalidad, ambos disfrutando de un pastel de moras para Nick y uno de zanahorias para Judy hablando de lo que hicieron en los pasados días, de la odisea de Judy buscando a Nick, de cómo paso por todos los lugares que estuvo Nick el día que lo conoció para ver si tenía suerte de encontrarlo.

-¿Como convenciste a Finnick para que te dijera dónde estaba?-Pregunto Nick intrigado, sabía que Finnick no era fácil de sacarle nada de información y mucho menos a alguien que no conocía bien.

-Bueno al principio le rogué que me dijera dónde estabas, el se quedo callado como pensando si decirme o no y al final cedió y me dijo donde encontrarte.

Interesante-Nick no pensaba que Finnick le diera su ubicación así de fácil, sería un tema para hablar con él luego.

-Oye Nick…

-Mmm-la atención de Nick a se puso en ella luego de salir de sus pensamientos.

-Se que las cosas que dije en esa rueda de prensa en el ZPD estuvo mal y de nuevo te pido disculpas, fui una tonta insensible y sé que nunca podre perdonarme por lastimarte así-Lo decía mientras bajaba las orejas y la mirada-soy una tonta de verdad.

-Oye, oye está bien, eso es agua pasada, no hay nada que perdonar, a mi no se me da en tomar rencor con los demás, además tengo algo que me reconforta de eso aun-Saco de su bolsillo el bolígrafo zanahoria y presionó el botón de reproducir.

"_Solo soy una torpe coneja" _se escucho del bolígrafo.

-Esto para mi es más que suficiente-Y volvió a guardar el bolígrafo poniendo un sonrisa en el rostro

-Pensé que lo habías borrado-Dijo Judy algo avergonzada recordando todo lo que le dijo a Nick bajo el puente.

-Aun no pasan 48 horas pelusa, aun tengo un poco de tiempo para molestarte con esto-Nick volteo a ver la tv y se dio cuenta de que el jefe Bogo estaba en pantalla y eso le hizo recordar-Zanahorias ¿Ya hablaste con el búfalo mala cara de tu reingreso en la policía?

-Todavía no, pensaba hacerlo esta tarde cuando ya a baje la cuestión de la prensa en la estación, además tengo otra cosa que hablar con él pero primero tengo que discutirlo contigo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Nick confundido

Judy saco de su bolso un pequeño papel plegado que Nick ya había visto y lo puso sobre la mesa, Nick no hizo más que sorprenderse mientras veía el papel y a Judy dado que no era más que el formulario para ingresar a la policía. Nick lo tomo aún sorprendido sin saber que decir, así que Judy tomo la palabra.

-Lo tome anoche cuando estuvimos en la estación haciendo la declaración del arresto. Sé que es muy pronto y también es algo hipócrita de mi parte darte eso por como sucedieron las cosas luego de esa rueda de prensa pero quería dártelo para que supieras que aun me gustaría muchísimo que te unieras a la policía, que pudiéramos ser compañeros, pero no te voy a obligar ni mucho menos, si no quieres saber nada de eso está bien, lo aceptare- Judy ponía una sincera sonrisa hacia Nick y el estaba todavía viéndola sin saber que decir.

-Yo… bueno yo… no lo sé, te-te-tengo que pensarlo un poco-Nick estaba nervioso, sabía que este tema saldría en algún momento pero no pensó que tan rápido, volvió a doblar el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Está bien, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, no hay presiones-Judy seguía con su sonrisa que no hacía que poner más nervioso a Nick.

-Bu-bueno Zanahorias fue divertido esta celebración por resolver el caso, yo-yo te llamare más tarde para saber cómo siguen las cosas y para que celebremos tu reingreso.

-Oh está bien, bueno…diviértete…eh… estamos en contacto jeje.

Nick dejo el dinero para pagar la cuenta, se despidió de Judy y se fue a un paso algo acelerado.

Judy se quedo viendo hacia la puerta por donde había salido Nick aun con la pata en el aire por la despedida y de un segundo a otro puso su cabeza contra la mesa _"¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Sabía que era demasiado pronto para darle ese papel ¿y te haces llamar a ti misma lista? eres una idiota Judy Hopps" _Pensaba Judy mientras se daba pequeños golpes contra la mesa. "_Bueno lo hecho hecho está, solo espero que las cosas sigan bien después de eso"_

Mientras tanto Nick seguía caminando rápido en la cera ignorando a cualquier peatón que pasara a su lado viendo el formulario, pensando en qué diablos hacer "_Oh vamos Nick, sabes que quieres llenar este papel, te conoces perfectamente" _se decía así mismo –Cállate cerebro, no ayudas- Seguía pensando demasiado pero necesitaba aclarar mas su mente y sabia donde podía hacerlo.

Unas horas más tarde en el departamento de Judy

Judy estaba sentada en el respaldo de su cama viendo hacia el profundo vacio de su ventana pensando en qué hacer con respecto a Nick y que decisión podría tomar "_¿Qué hará? Será que acepta o solo lo rechaza y allí quedamos, me gustaría mucho que sea mi compañero, el caso de los aulladores lo trabajamos de manera excelente los dos juntos, solo espero…" _Súbitamente sale de su ensueño porque escucha como su iCarrot suena encima del pequeño escritorio, salta de la cama esperando que sea Nick con una respuesta pero sus ánimos bajan cuando ve que son sus padres pidiendo video llamada y no con muchas ganas contesta la llamada.

-Heyy papa, mama, ¿cómo esta todo?-Contestó Judy con un ánimo fingido.

-¡Hola amor! ¿¡Como estas, te encuentras bien!? Escuchamos las noticias esta mañana, que ya termino el problema que había en Zootopia ¿No saliste herida, verdad?-Dijo Bonny con tono exasperado preocupada por su hija.

-¡Judy-Dudy! Qué alegría el verte, después de que saliste volando con la camioneta no sabíamos que ibas a hacer, igual no entendimos nada de lo que dijiste antes de irte-Dijo Stu un poco más calmado, raro de él.

-Tranquilos los dos, estoy bien, bueno lo máximo es una herida que tengo en la pata…-Su madre estaba a punto de lanzar un grito al cielo y su padre ya se iba a desmayar- ¡PERO ES PEQUEÑA! ¡Nada grave, lo juro!-Grito Judy para calmar a sus padres.

-¡Oye coneja baja la voz, no vez que por aquí estamos intentando descansar!

-¡Oh cállate, no vez que la coneja salvo a Zootopia del desastre, deberías darle unas zanahorias!

-¡Oh cállate!

-¡No, tu cállate!

Judy al no aguantar más a sus vecinos salió de su departamento hacia la calle-Tranquilos, no tienen por qué preocuparse, todo salió bien, atrapamos a la perpetradora, salvamos a Zootopia y todo volvió a ser como antes.

-Me alegro mucho Judy, nos llena de orgullo a los dos por lo que lograste, sé que no hemos sido el mejor apoyo pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante estaremos contigo al 100%, eres una gran policía cariño- Bonny no podía contener las lagrimas.

-Que sea al 120 de mi parte-Dijo Stu con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, a los dos, los amo mucho- Dijo Judy también uniéndose al momento sentimental.

-Y nosotros a ti cariño-Diciendo los dos padres a la vez.

Judy siempre ha sabido que sus padres no son perfectos pero saben cómo hacerle sentir mejor en cualquier situación por la que esté pasando, incluso dándole el apoyo para dar lo mejor de ella misma.

-Ehhh Judy-Dudy ¿Que vamos a hacer con la camioneta que todavía tienes tu? La necesitamos para los envíos.

Judy da media vuelta y ve la camioneta estacionada allí en la calle recordando que Nick había conducido y dejándolo allí.

-Uhh es verdad ¿Pueden pedirle el favor a algunos de mis hermanos mayores para que la busque, por favor?- Judy ponía una cara y una sonrisa suplicante a sus padres para que no la hicieran conducir hasta las madrigueras a dejar la camioneta.

-Mmmm, bueno te lo ganaste porque ayer tu día debió ser largo, capaz Nelson o Leo lo puedan buscar mañana ¿no crees amor?-Pregunta Bonny a su marido.

-Si seguro que si, les diré mas tarde que uno de los dos no trabajara mañana y buscara la camioneta, seguro se alegraran.

-Bueno cariño te dejamos tranquila para que descanses, ya hablaremos en otro momento, te queremos linda, cuídate.

-Adiós, los amo, byeee- Cuelga la llamada.

Judy se queda viendo la pantalla de su celular para luego voltear a ver la calle sin ver nada en especial, solo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos *suspiro* _"Nick ¿quisiera saber que harás?"_

Casi a las afueras de la ciudad en una vieja fábrica abandonada Nick estaba sentado al borde de un puente encima de un rio seco viendo el formulario que Judy le había dado en la mañana, sus pensamientos iban entre Judy y el caso de los aulladores, sabía que ese trabajar en ese caso le había llenado algo que pensaba que nunca se iba a llenar, esa satisfacción de creer haber hecho algo bien, algo que no sentía desde que era un niño.

-¿Pensado en cómo hacer tu vida menos miserable?- Nick volteo a un lado para ver como se acerca su socio en el crimen, el pequeño zorro del desierto Finnick- No es normal que me llames sin decirme que vamos a hacer ¿Qué te traes entre patas Wilde?- Se pone al lado del zorro más grande y mira el papel que tiene Nick en la mano y se le queda viendo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿Ni un insulto o una risa? ¿Decirme que ser un polizón es imposible para mí o algo por el estilo?

-Ya me burle de ti lo suficiente hace unas semanas ¿No lo recuerdas?

*FLASHBACK*

En la noche del mismo día donde había sido la rueda de prensa después de encontrar a los depredadores desaparecidos Nick se encontraba en un bar junto a Finnick, el pequeño zorro del desierto ya llevaba 6 cervezas y estaba burlándose de Nick desde que le conto lo de Judy y lo de la solicitud a ser policía

-¿Cuando te vas a cansar?-Nick estaba hastiado de ese día, después de lo de la rueda de prensa no quería saber nada del mundo así que se fue al bar, llamo a Finnick para pasar el mal rato, gran error del que se estaba arrepintiendo. Ya el pequeño se estaba calmando- ¿Terminaste?

-Si si si, no espera… JAJAJAJAJAJA- siguió un poco mas- *suspiro* Ahora sí creo que fue suficiente.

-Gracias, pensé que tarde o temprano te tendría que golpearte en la cabeza para callarte.

-Relájate Wilde, hasta a ti te hubiera dado risa si yo estuviera en tu posición-Finnick pidió otra ronda para él y Nick, ya seria la séptima de él y la segunda de Nick- Vamos Wilde, me pediste que viniera para acá para hablar y eso es mejor bebiendo, pero tu apenas has bebido nada.

-Tengo mucho en la cabeza Finnick.

-Lo que está en tu cabeza es esa coneja y lo que te propuso, lo tienes pegado en el rostro chico.

-Como pudo hacer lo que hizo, simplemente nos menosprecio a todos los depredadores.

-¿En serio es eso lo que te molesta Wilde? o es el hecho de que disfrutaste estar con esa coneja en ese caso suyo, el ser policía por un día te gusto y ahora como tiraste por el caño tu amistad con ella y su propuesta te duele ¿no es así?

-¡No es eso! ¿Y desde cuando te has vuelto un psicólogo para andar analizándome?-Le replico molesto Nick a Finnick, pensando en que es molesto pero tiene razón.

-Ya sabes, el alcohol me relaja-Finnick tomo el tarro de cerveza y se lo bebió todo en un fondo blanco para luego eructar-eso estuvo bueno.

-No tienes remedio-Nick tomo un sorbo y luego se dispuso a irse dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y bajando de la barra.

-Wilde, antes de irte, respóndeme esto ¿te gusto ser policía no es así? ¿Y no odias a esa coneja, verdad?

Nick solo se quedo parado girando ligeramente la cabeza, pero no respondió y simplemente salió por la puerta.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Si lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo.

-Entonces ¿Me responderás lo que te pregunte la última vez?-Finnick se sentó al lado de él sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

-Sí y no, en ese orden, si me gusto ser el policía por un día y no odie a Judy después de ese momento.

-Lo sabía, eres como un libro abierto para mí cuando estas así de sentimental Wilde, no hay nada que ocultar, además lo sabía desde el momento que saliste de ese bar, por eso cuando la coneja me encontró en mi camioneta ayer le dije dónde encontrarte.

-¿Así que esa fue la razón ah? Normalmente eres más duro con los extraños enano ¿Que te está pasando?

-La coneja me cae bien, algo despistada y fácil de timar pero me agrada-Dijo Finnick mientras se terminaba el cigarrillo y en seguida encendía otro.

-En todos los años que te conozco es una de las pocas veces que dices que alguien te agrada.

-Bueno esa treta que te hizo para que la ayudaras le dio muchos puntos-Finnick siguió con su cigarrillo hasta terminárselo y tirarlo al piso-¿Y qué harás?

-Quiero hacerlo, pero no sé si podre, cuando llene el formulario la primera vez no pensaba en nada, simplemente estaba emocionado en ese momento, pero ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, mírame, soy un estafador, alguien que no ha hecho nada bueno en años, me rechazarían apenas entregando este formulario.

-Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo, además uno nunca sabe, capaz si te aceptan y trabajarías con la coneja.

-No entiendo todavía porque me apoyas en esto ¿No eres tu el que odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la ley?-Nick estaba realmente extrañado de su amigo, tal vez tanto alcohol ya le ha cocinado el cerebro.

-No es que me fascine lo que quieres hacer pero no me molesta, es tu vida Wilde y lo que hagas con ella no me interesa, además si te conviertes en policía capaz podrías ayudarme un poco a limpiar mi expediente-Finnick siempre ha sido extraño para Nick, él sabe que es una pequeña bola de pelos lleno de ira que solo quiere beber pero a veces sorprende sus cambios de personalidad

-Me terminarías extrañando mucho ¿no crees?-Dijo Nick mientras le da un pequeño codazo a Finnick.

-No lo creo, capaz no ganare tanto como cuando andaba contigo pero se manejármelas bien solo-Finnick nunca lo dirá pero echara de menos al zorro rojo.

Nick se queda viendo el formulario mientras se le empezaba a formar un sonrisa-"_Finnick tiene razón, quien lo diría, pero es verdad no pierdo nada con intentarlo_"

-Gracias colega, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer-Nick se levanta y empieza a caminar de regreso a la ciudad no sin antes decir- Nos vemos esta noche en el bar, allí te diré que paso.

SABANA CENTRAL:

Sabana Central, la zona más transitada de la ciudad, todo estaba tranquilo con el respectivo barullo de animales que pasaban de allá para acá, unos sentados escapando del calor y otros disfrutando de un helado, entre todos ellos Judy que se encontraba en el parque frente a la entrada del ZPD viendo su celular "_Nick no me ha llamado o escrito, esperaba que me diera una respuesta pero creo que aun debe estar pensando"._

Se empezó a encaminar hasta la entrada de la estación, primero saludaría a Garraza y luego iría a hablar con el Jefe Bogo, sus pensamientos estaban turbios respecto al tema de Nick, solo pensaba cual respuesta le daría pero apenas atraviesa la puerta de la entrada principal y ve la recepción se queda paralizada y todos sus pensamientos quedan en segundo plano, sus ojos se abren completamente y se empieza a formar una enorme sonrisa, el producto de esto no es más que ver a Nick en recepción hablando con Garraza.

-Entonces Judy llego a aquí a la recepción buscando información del señor Nutriales y me quito mi botella de gaseosa y luego dijo "Popsi-patita"-Dijo Garraza mientras comía un enorme pastel de fresas y le contaba a Nick como dio con él.

-Ahh ya entiendo como comenzó todo entonces, tuviste que verla cuando la lleve al santuario-Dijo Nick quien disfrutaba de un café con una dona que le regalo Garraza.

-¡Ah, No puede ser! ¿¡La llevaste allí!? Solo he estrado una vez y fue muy divertido-Nick no se quería imaginar en cómo se vería Garraza desnudo por allí, el solo pensamiento lo perturbo un poco

-¡Mira es Judy, ya llego!-Grito Benja viendo a Judy corriendo.

-Hola Zana..¡HORIAS!-Nick recibió una envestida de Judy y ambos terminaron en el piso.

-¡Si viniste!-Judy estaba en el suelo abrazando a Nick por la cintura teniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro que vine, no sobrevivirías a otro caso sin mi Zanahorias-Nick sonríe mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Judy.

Awwww se ven súper duper adorables-Garraza seguía viendo toda la escena desde su escritorio y los chicos notaron que eran el centro de atención de todo el departamento.

-Je je je creo que me sobreexcedí- Judy se levanta y ayuda a Nick a levantarse, estaba demasiado contenta de que él viniera-Porque no me avisaste que venias, pudimos reunirnos antes de venir-Judy le reprocha a Nick sabiendo que anoche ambos se habían dado sus números.

-Quería darte la sorpresa y por lo que veo funciono.

-Vaya que funciono, me alegro de verte aquí.

-A mi me alegra de verlos a ambos, se ven tan lindos los dos-Garraza se agrego al momento haciendo el escenario algo incomodo.

-Bueno…eh vamos con el Jefe Bogo, hay mucho de qué hablar con él ¿se encuentra en su oficina Benjamin?

-Si esta allá arriba, debe estar irritado porque estuvo mucho tiempo con la prensa.

-Las pocas veces que lo he visto siempre lo he visto irritado-Dijo Nick recordando cómo se veía el jefe cuando estuvieron en el distrito forestal y cuando atraparon a la oveja.

-Concuerdo, bueno vamos a verlo.

-Te sigo pelusa, nos vemos luego grandote.

-Nos vemos luego Benjamin,

-Nos vemos chicos, suerte-Benja se despide del dúo y se les queda viendo a lo lejos "Ojala traigan buenas noticias cuando salgan de allá"

Nick y Judy continuaron al segundo piso en dirección a la oficina del jefe Bogo, Judy estaba emocionada por tener a Nick a su lado y que optara a venir, en contrario Nick estaba nervioso, un poco por el imponente bisonte pero más por el hecho del que lo rechazaran. Llegan a la puerta de la oficina y Judy la golpea un poco recibiendo un adelante como respuesta. Ambos entran y ven como el jefe está sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos documentos.

-Buenas tardes Hopps, señor Wilde, siéntense-Ambos hacen caso y se sientan en la misma silla dado que entran en ella-ya iba a contactar contigo más tarde Hopps dado que ayer mencionaste tu reincorporación a la fuerza, no es mucho problema, ya estuviste aquí en el ZPD y tu nombre estaba en el sistema, un poco de papeleo y estarás devuelta en unos días-Judy estaba contenta con la noticia, no pensó que todo sería tan fácil-y usted señor Wilde ¿Qué necesita? Y solo para aclarar, no, no le pagaremos por su ayuda en la captura de Bellwether.

Emmm bueno no, no vine por eso Jefe y puede llamarme Nick-Bogo no cambio su expresión seria en ningún-o Wilde si gusta, en fin, yo… bueno… vine a entregar esto-Nick saca el formulario del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo deja a Bogo sobre el escritorio y el la tomo- vine a solicitar entrar a la academia, si… es que es… posible-Nick estaba sumamente nervioso por la respuesta, quería unirse. Judy estaba contenta, vio la hoja y estaba completamente llena, se sentiría muy feliz que Nick se une al ZPD.

El jefe se quedo viendo la hoja un poco, leyendo desde el inicio hasta el final para luego volver a ponerla en el escritorio, puso su pesuña en su barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando, los segundos pasaban y Nick y Judy empezaban a sentir tensión, mas por nuestro zorro que estaba que se arrancaba el pelo de la cabeza para que el jefe dijera algo. Luego de unos tortuosos 30 segundos el jefe suspiro un poco y respondió-No.

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, como saben esto es una historia que está en el medio de cuando arrestaron a Bellwether y el final de la película, muchos ya conocen como termino la película y ya saben por dónde terminara mi historia pero siempre me intrigo la vida de Nick en la academia, así que aquí les presentare mi perspectiva de cómo fueron las cosas, espero que quieran continuar leyéndola dado que apenas estamos empezando, los veré pronto con el siguiente capítulo, see u later.


	2. El Nuevo Horizonte

Muchas gracias a todos los que estén siguiendo esta historia y bueno aquí tenemos el cap 2, también gracias por los comentarios siempre se aprecian sean cuales sean, eso me da bastante animo. Aprovechare un espacio en el fic para responder a ellos.

Walo: Muchas gracias, espero que disfrute mucho los capítulos que esto apenas está empezando.

Blluelilly: tengo mi 10 yeah! Muchas gracias Lilly eres la mejor betareader que puedo tener, tus comentarios me sirvieron demasiado para que el primer cap quedara lo mejor posible y tienes mi eterno agradecimiento por eso, tranquila con el Nickudy que intentare no decepcionar, ya tengo cosas en mente y pitaran bien te lo prometo.

Darkkness666: En verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario me da bastante animo y espero poder mantener la calidad en los capítulos y que vayan mejorando entre mas escriba, sé que tengo ausencia en los comentarios de tu fic porque últimamente he estado más ocupado que nunca, no me he actualizado en ningún fic en más de un mes, creo que más aun, pero cuando encuentre el tiempo me pondré al día con todos y te comentare sin falta en el tuyo no te preocupes que para mi tu historia es una de las mejores que he leído, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Sin más que decir o agregar disfruten del cap.

No- Había sido la respuesta de Bogo.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la oficina del Búfalo. Nick y Judy se quedaron helados con la respuesta del jefe, las orejas de los dos empezaron a caer lentamente por detrás de su cabeza, Judy no pensaba que la respuesta fuera tan directa. Judy quería decir algo al jefe para que reconsiderara su decisión pero no le salían las palabras.

-Gracias por su pronta respuesta-respondió Nick a la respuesta de Bogo algo cabizbajo ya que sabía que podía pasar que el jefe se negara, pero aun así lo tomo muy por sorpresa y ya sin muchos ánimos-Bueno… será mejor que me vaya…gracias de nuevo, Adiós jefe Bogo-Nick se bajo de la silla poniendo sus patas en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y aun con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo.

Judy solo veía como caminaba el zorro sin aun saber que decir, estaba en blanco, como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo hablar.

-¡Alto!

Nick se detuvo y se volteo sorprendido porque fue el mismo jefe quien hablo.

Judy también había volteado a ver al jefe, ya no sabía que podría pasar en ese momento.

-¿Por qué quiere unirse a la policía Wilde?-Preguntó Bogo con la mirada fija hacia el zorro esperando su respuesta.

Judy oscilaba su vista entre los otros dos mamíferos en la habitación.

Nick volteó ver a Judy pensando su respuesta por unos segundos y cuando su mente se había calmado un poco comenzó a decir meditando sus palabras con calma.

-Porque en todos mis años de vida nunca había sentido esta especie de sentimiento de orgullo por lo que hice, no hasta que ayude a Judy a resolver ese caso, me sentí emocionado de formar equipo con ella y todo lo que involucro, por eso quiero unirme, como dice ella, hacer un mundo un lugar mejor-Nick cerró su discurso con una sonrisa en el rostro dirigiéndosela a Judy que igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bogo estaba parado con las patas cruzadas, escuchó cada palabra con detenimiento, sabía muy bien cuando alguien mentía y Nick hablo con total sinceridad.

El gran búfalo se volvió a sentar, tomó la forma de Nick y la puso dentro de una carpeta que saco de un gabinete se su escritorio y la guardo, de inmediato saco otra carpeta que estaba en el mismo gabinete.

-Me sorprendió un poco que quisieras optar a la policía Wilde dado tu historial-continuo el jefe abriendo la carpeta que puso sobre la mesa-desde lo de Leonzales hasta la captura de Bellwether hice mi tarea Wilde, te investigue todo lo que pude y esto fue lo que pude hallar. Nombre: Nicholas Piberius Wilde, Genero: Zorro, Edad: 32 años, Hogar: Desconocido, acusado en un par de ocasiones de estafa pero sin la suficiente evidencia saliste libre y así como también mencionado en varias otras estafas pero sin vinculación directa.

Nick se estaba empezando a poner nervioso de cómo el jefe mencionaba cada palabra escrita en esa carpeta así como también a Judy

-Pero lo más interesante termina siendo esto, evasión de impuesto por un largo tiempo, no has declarado tus impuestos desde que eres legalmente mayor de edad Wilde y eso como bien debe saber es un delito federal que se paga con…-Bogo dejo la palabra al aire dejando que Nick terminara la oración poniéndolo mas y mas nervioso.

-Con la cárcel…señor-Respondió Nick derrotado, ya no se le ocurría más que decir, lo tenían acorralado, su cara lo expresaba, con la mirada al piso y las orejas gachas.

-Así es, esto te metería en graves aprietos si se llega a saber-Dijo el jefe cerrando la carpeta. Nick no tenía una respuesta ingeniosa y nada para sacarse del apuro, ya estaba condenado.

Judy se acerco a Nick e intento consolarlo pero como antes no sabía qué cosa decir en ese momento, cualquier cosa que dijera seria insignificante o podría empeorar las cosas.

-Pero esto no saldrá de esta oficina.

Nick y Judy rápidamente irguieron las orejas y la cabeza hacia el gran búfalo sin saber que habían escuchado bien ¡El mismo jefe del ZPD estaba encubriendo a un criminal!

-Veo que los dos se quedaron mudos, te explicare mis razones Wilde. En todos mis años como jefe y aun mas en todos mis años como policía nunca había visto que un caso del tal magnitud como el que le impuse a la oficial Hopps se resolviera tan rápido y de una manera tan bien lograda, no solo ustedes dos encontraron a los mamíferos desaparecidos sino que también desmantelaron una conspiración hacia los depredadores que podía poner en riesgo a la ciudad y también atraparon a todos los perpetradores de estos planes *suspiro* y lo lograron resolver una oficial novata y un estafador callejero, si llegara a tener estos dos recursos trabajando juntos en el ZPD aumentaría en gran medida la eficiencia del departamento-Finalizó el jefe Bogo con una ligera sonrisa dejando atónitos a Nick y Judy, no podían creer que el jefe estuviera apoyando a Nick a unirse al ZPD.

-Así que Wilde, te daré una oportunidad, llevare tus formulario al correo y luego te llegara una respuesta en menos de 3 días, hare que llegue a la dirección de Hopps, estate listo para entonces porque la academia esta fuera de la ciudad-Dijo el jefe volviendo a guardar su carpeta en el escritorio, Nick y Judy se les formo una sonrisa en el rostro y Judy en seguida empezó saltar de alegría y abrazo a Nick, estaba emocionada por la noticia, Nick no se quedo atrás y también abrazo a la coneja y asi se quedaron por unos segundos hasta que un bufido los saco de su ensueño, el jefe los estaba viendo con el seño fruncido desde su escritorio y el no pudieron hacer más que reírse avergonzados y separarse.

Se formo un ligero silencio incomodo en la oficina y Nick quiso romper el hielo haciendo una pregunta que lo tenía en ligera duda-Jefe ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Solo quería saber mi respuesta a su pregunta?-Preguntó Nick con dudas al gran mamífero, el jefe no hizo más que dar un pequeño bufido.

-En parte si, era una prueba Wilde, quería ver que respondías a esa pregunta, te respondí que no a tu solicitud inicial porque quería ver tu reacción, se te noto decaído así como también parecía que te hubieran dado la peor noticia de tu vida y cuando mencione lo de tus antecedentes te veías cada vez peor-Dijo Bogo dando por obvio que leyó a Nick a la perfección, Nick no hizo más que sorprenderse, el normalmente no deja ver sus emociones pero ese "no" tan contundente de Bogo y luego mencionar sus antecedentes criminales lo había dejado con la guardia baja.

-Hay otra cosa que te diré Wilde-El jefe se puso de pie y se acerco a los Judy y Nick poniendo en claro la diferencia de tamaño que tenían los tres-Tienes agallas, aquel día en el teleférico del distrito forestal, me enfrentaste cara a cara defendiendo a Hopps de que le quitara su placa en ese momento, eso demuestra valor y gran compañerismo.

El jefe Bogo le extendió la pata a Nick y este salió de su estupefacción generada por las palabras de Bogo y también le extendió la suya para dar un apretón-Espero verte pronto en el ZPD, se nota que serás un dolor de cabeza pero sabré como ponerte en regla-Dijo el jefe apartando la pata.

-No lo decepcionare, muchas gracias-Respondió Nick ya con otros ánimos y una meta en la cabeza.

-Y a ti Hopps, ya te llegara por correo las formas para tu reingreso, las llenas y las envías aquí, seguro iniciaras el lunes próximo, ya pueden irse.

-Gracias jefe-Dijo Judy mientras abría la puerta de la oficina, salió primero Nick-Por todo-Dijo Judy detrás del zorro cerrando la puerta.

"_Tener esos dos aquí será interesante y al mismo tiempo muy molesto_" Pensó Bogo antes de seguir con sus documentos.

Nick y Judy seguían parados al pie de la puerta, Judy estaba con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad por Nick porque podrá ir a la academia, estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando Nick la detuvo.

-Espera Zanahorias, ven conmigo-Dijo Nick empezando a caminar hacia el elevador y luego rumbo a la salida.

-Nick ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Judy siguiendo de cerca al zorro, no sabía en que estaba pensando Nick ni a donde quería ir.

Pasaron por al lado de Garraza pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo, solo un saludo de despedida, Nick no le dijo que había sido aceptado y Judy al no entender a Nick tampoco dijo nada y así salieron del precinto.

-Conozco un sitio muy cerca de aquí, sígueme-Dijo Nick aún caminando.

-Nick ¿Qué pasa? Me estas preocupando-Judy estaba confundida con Nick, le habían dado una gran noticia pero estaba con una cara de póker desde que salió de la oficina.

Nick no respondió y siguió caminando. Judy notó que entraron en un parque que no estaba a más de 200 metros de la estación, se siguieron adentrando y Nick seguía sin hablar, llegaron a una fuente de agua que estaba dentro del sitio y Nick se detuvo dándole la espalda a Judy.

-¿Nick?-Judy se intento acercar al zorro pero algo la tomo con gran sorpresa dado que no se lo esperaba en ningún momento.

Nick se había volteado rápidamente y había levantado a Judy dándole un gran abrazo. Ella se puso roja como un tomate por la reacción tan inesperada de su amigo.

-¡NIICKK!-gritó Judy por la enorme sorpresa que se llevo, Nick se reía mientras daba vueltas con Judy encima.

Después de unos segundos Nick bajo a Judy para ver la cara de la coneja que no había cambiado mucho, seguía algo roja y con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad.

-Parece que te tome por sorpresa, ¿No te esperabas eso de mi, verdad?

-En realidad...No-Judy tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para poder calmarse y que toda la sangre bajara de su cabeza-¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿Y porque estuviste todo el camino hasta aquí sin decir nada y sin ninguna expresión en la cara por la noticia?-Judy estaba más que confundida, aunque supuso que se trataba de uno de los juego de Nick.

-Tranquila, no quería hacer o decir nada allá porque no quería que me vieran emotivo, ya tuve mucho con el gran jefe viéndome abatido y luego feliz, hay que cuidar las apariencias pelusa y aquí tienes un maestro en ese tema y eso que paso hace unos segundos es mi forma de decirte gracias, gracias por creer en mí.

-No hay nada que agradecer, tú me ayudaste muchísimo y me hiciste ver una perspectiva del mundo en la cual estaba totalmente ciega, la que debería agradecer soy yo-Dijo Judy con su gran sonrisa feliz por Nick-Y todo ese misterio desde que salimos del precinto hasta aquí ¿Estuviste pensando en darme ese abrazo de esa forma?

-Se me ocurrió a mitad de camino, te traje aquí porque es un lugar que hay muy poco flujo de transeúntes a esta hora y que nadie viera me hacía sentir más cómodo, solo que te abrace de esa forma porque quería ver qué cara tierna ponías-Dijo Nick apuntando a su propio pelaje y a la cara de Judy haciendo referencia a lo roja que se puso.

-N-n-no me digas tierna, sabes que no me gusta y-y-y solo me tomaste por sorpresa es todo-Dijo Judy mientras hacia un puchero y Nick no hizo más que reírse un poco de la coneja por su forma de ser tan inocente.

-Bueno es momento de celebrar, como te dije esta mañana conozco varios buenos sitio, pero hay uno en el que iremos porque sé que el enano no aceptara ir a otro-Dijo Nick mientras buscaba en su celular un contacto para llamar.

-Te refieres a Finnick ¿no?

-El mismo. Hola compañero, dentro de una hora en el bar, nos vemos allá-Y corto la llamada-Bueno Zanahorias ahora tenemos planes para esta noche, hay que celebrar tu reingreso y mi entrada.

-Sera divertido supongo, pero yo no beberé, no soy buen trago Nick-Judy nunca ha tenido resistencia al alcohol, aun recuerda que cuando se graduó de la academia celebraron en su casa y bebió un poco de licor, en un par de horas estaba bailando sobre la mesa sin control y al día siguiente quería morirse por el dolor de cabeza.

-Como quieras, solo mantente lejos de Finnick entonces, el se torna molesto para que uno beba.

-Ok lo tendré en mente.

-Bueno será mejor ir yendo, en el metro y una caminata estaremos allí antes de la hora.

El dúo se fue del parque camino a la estación de metro, ya en el sitio compraron los pasajes y se montaron camino al distrito Sahara, dentro del metro paso algo muy curioso, muchos animales presentes reconocieron a Judy y Nick dado que habían salido en las noticias de esa misma mañana sobre el caso recién cerrado, algunos se acercaron al par para felicitarlos.

-Muchas gracias señorita coneja y señor zorro-Dijo un pequeño tigre acompañado de su madre.

Nick estaba en shock, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran o hubieran susurros a sus espaldas o que de plano lo insultaran de frente, que lo felicitaran lo hacía sentirse muy desubicado pero y al mismo tiempo…

Ya después de haber llegado a la estación se encaminaron a su destino aunque aun Nick seguía sintiéndose algo extraño.

-Nick ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo como fuera de lugar-Preguntó Judy a Nick después de unos metros caminata.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-Nick volteo a ver a Judy-No no es nada, es solo que… Me siento ehh... Extraño, eso es todo-Volvió a poner la vista gacha pensativo.

Judy pensó un poco en que podía hacer sentir a Nick así y luego recordó su conversación con él en el teleférico, de cómo la sociedad trata a los zorros, ya las cosas empezaban a tener sentido para ella.

-No estás acostumbrado a eso ¿Verdad? Que te feliciten y te agradezcan ¿No?-Dijo la coneja, Nick volvió a ver a Judy muy sorprendido y ella lo veía con una mirada y una sonrisa cálida.

Nick se sonrojo un poco pero por su pelaje no se noto y puso su mirada baja sabiendo que Judy lo leyó.

-Si es cierto, para mi es algo nuevo, normalmente recibo insultos o me ignoran y siempre ha sido así por años, ya estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran así, pero esto me hizo sentir...

-¿Feliz?-Intento adivinar Judy.

-Se podría decir que si-Dijo Nick escapándosele una sonrisa que Judy noto-Ya llegamos.

Se detuvieron frente al pequeño bar, por fuera no tenía nada especial, era hecho de ladrillos rojos y de facetas de algo viejas, con un tarro de cerveza que iluminaba la parte superior y con el nombre escrito debajo "Sam n' Jazz".

Por dentro la historia era un poco diferente, el sitio se veía agradable y acogedor, un bar algo clásico con acabados de madera laqueada para darle algo de brillo con la luz tenue del sitio, la barra era lo suficientemente grande para albergar 10 animales mediados, varias mesas repartidas en el sitio así como una área de recreación al fondo con sus mesas de billar y una diana para dardos.

La pareja se acerco a la barra donde Nick se sentó en una de las sillas e invito a Judy a sentarse cosa que ella acepto.

-Bienvenida a mi segunda casa, he venido aquí desde hace tanto que ya no recuerdo cuantas veces Finnick ha vomitado el piso.

-46, yo si las cuento-Nick y Judy voltearon y vieron como que esas palabras vinieron de un antílope que se les acerco desde el otro lado de la barra.

Nick saludo con un apretón de patas al que parecía ser el dueño del sitio, era un antílope de pelaje café con detalles blancos en su cara, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón caqui y una corbata de moño roja, se podría decir que pasaba los 50 por sus rasgos en la cara.

-¿Como estas Sam? tiempo sin verte.

-Muy bien gracias, en realidad si es un tiempo dado que te veía aquí mínimo 3 veces por semana y no habías venido en una semana, aunque creo saber la razón-Dijo el antílope observando a Judy.

-Permíteme presentarlos, Sam ella es…

-Judy Hopps, cómo no voy a reconocer la cara de moda de estos días, es un placer señorita-Sam extendió la pata para darle un pequeño apretón de patas que ella gustosa también dio-Samuel River a sus servicios, puede llamarme Sam si gusta.

-El placer es mío gracias, bastante elocuente por lo que veo.

-La practica señorita, estar en este negocio por tanto tiempo te enseña muchas cosas.

-Hablando del negocio ¿donde está Jazz?-Preguntó Nick.

-¿Y donde crees tú?-Una voz vino detrás de la barra pero debajo de ella, Nick y Judy se asoman un poco para ver y de la nada salta una gacela sorprendiendo a Judy.

-Jajajaja siempre funciona con los nuevos, gracias por seguir el juego Nicky-la gacela se acerco a Nick y le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido también le dio una a Judy que ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

La gacela era también de pelaje color café solo que sus detalles en la cara eran un delineado entre negro y blanco y como su compañero vestía igual solo que el color de la camisa y la corbata se intercambiaban, también algo mayor pero muy hermosa.

No hay de que, quería ver la expresión de ella-Judy le dio un pequeño codazo a Nick en las costillas, ya muchas sorpresas inesperadas llevaba en ese día.

-Discúlpame querida, solo es una vieja tradición con los nuevos que llegan aquí, permíteme presentarme, Jazmine Coen, para los amigos Jazz.

-Todo un gusto, me gustan las sorpresas aunque ya este día me han tomado bastante desprevenida-Volteo a ver ligeramente a Nick.

-Descuida a todos nos pasa y ¿Qué van a tomar chicos?-Dice Sam mientras se acerca a la exhibición de licores.

-Hoy es para celebrar Sam, dame un Whisky y ve preparando una cerveza a Finnick que no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Y tu querida?-Preguntó Jazz a Judy.

-Yo no soy de buen trago así que paso por hoy-Dijo Judy ligeramente avergonzada.

-Jaja no se diga mas, ya sé lo que te daré-Jazz se alejo de la barra y desapareció en la exhibición.

Judy quedo confundida y Nick no hizo más que reírse un poco, conocía a Jazz, ella sabia preparar lo que sea a cualquier animal.

-Y entonces Nick, dado que trajiste a la oficial Hopps y tu reciente aparición en televisión con lo de ese caso ¿Significa lo que yo creo?-Pregunto Sam curioso dado la fama recién formada de Nick.

Nick y Judy habían salido en el noticiero estelar, no dieron exclusivas ni entrevistas pero si aparecieron sus fotos, algunos ya los habían reconocido como había sido en el metro hace poco.

-Bueno es algo que tengo que contarles a todos, pero esperare que llegue Finnick.

-No creo que tengas que esperar mucho-Sam señalo a la entrada y el dúo volteo dándose cuenta que el pequeño fénec estaba entrando.

Finnick llego a la barra y saludo a todos un con pequeño movimiento de la cabeza y se sienta al lado de Judy. El zorro de menor tamaño no hace más que recibir la cerveza ya servida por Sam, le da un gran sorbo y eructa generando una expresión de medio asco a Judy y un movimiento de negación con la cabeza por parte de Nick y Sam, Finnick se voltea hacia la coneja viéndola fijamente.

-Entonces coneja cuéntame ¿Este inútil ya será un polizón?-Dijo Finnick con su forma dura pero normal de hablar.

-Pueees-Judy voltea a ver ligeramente hacia Nick para saber si le respondía a Finnick, Nick dio un pequeño asentamiento con la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras sonreía-Si, fue aceptado en la academia-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿¡QUEE!? ¡Entonces es cierto!-Jazz había aparecido de la nada con un ostentoso coctel en la mano-¡Lo sabia! Ahora págame-ella extendió la pata hacia Sam y este le paso un billete de 10 dólares.

-Ya ustedes lo sospechaban por lo que veo-Dijo Nick sin sorprenderse mucho, ellos apostaban mucho entre ellos, ya lo veía como un juego.

-Por supuesto, ambos lo sabíamos pero Sam aposto contra ti porque yo te escogí primero así que no le quedo de otra. ¡Oh oh oh! aquí está tu trago cariño-Jazz puso frente a Judy un copa con un liquido que variaba entre morado y rojo con un poco de granizo encima y una pequeña zanahoria decorando la parte superior.

-Ehhh gracias pero como dije no soy buena con el trago-Judy aun estaba viendo lo extraño que se veía la bebida.

-Descuida querida, si tiene alcohol pero en una dosis muy baja, pruébalo te encantará.

-Ok… bueno aquí vamos-Judy toma la copa y le da un pequeño sorbo.

Todos estaban expectantes a la reacción de Judy, incluso Finnick estaba poniendo un poco de atención a la coneja.

-¡Esta delicioso! Es como una mini explosión en mi boca ¿Qué tiene esto?-Dijo Judy dando otro sorbo a la copa.

-Un gran bartender no revela sus secretos-Dijo Jazz haciendo como si cerrara un candado en su boca.

-Bueno no soy experta en esto pero brindo por Nick, para que le vaya excelente en la academia y se convierta en el primer zorro policía de Zootopia-Dijo Judy levantando la copa en el aire.

-Brindo por eso-Jazz levanta su vaso de Martini.

-Que seamos dos-Se une Sam con un Vodka.

Nick no se quedo atrás y también levantó su Whisky. Solo faltaba Finnick, todos se le quedaron viendo para hacerle presión social y que se uniera.

El pequeño zorro se les quedo viendo con cara de amargado, no le gustaba celebrar nada-Que más da-Y también levantó su cerveza.

La noche siguió transcurriendo con entre charla y comentarios de cómo Judy conoció a Nick y como logro hacer que lo ayudara, todos se rieron incluyendo Finnick cuando Judy les conto lo del lapicero grabadora y como con el extorsiono a Nick, también de cómo siguieron las cosas hasta su reencuentro omitiendo cierto detalles que se guardaron para ellos. Un par de horas después y algunos tragos Judy y Nick se despidieron de todos, Sam y Jazz se despidieron también, apretón de patas por parte del macho y un beso en la mejilla por parte de la hembra. Finnick se había ido a vomitar al baño dado que otra vez se había excedido con los tragos, cualquier celebración es solo una excusa para que se embriague el enano.

Nick se ofreció a acompañar a Judy a su casa y aunque ella se negó el insistió dado que no sabía si la coneja llegaría a su casa sin perderse.

-Oye no me voy a perder ¿Me crees una despistada?-Dijo Judy en el metro junto con Nick.

-Un poco sí, no me hagas acordarte el cómo nos conocimos-Dijo Nick con su sonrisa cínica.

-Eso es algo a parte, no tiene nada que ver mi sentido de la orientación como mi falta de práctica con un estafador-Judy no quería admitir que antes de salir del bar buscó en el GPS de su celular la dirección a su departamento así que en cierto sentido Nick si tenía razón.

-Lo que tu digas pelusa, hago esto porque quiero y ya lo hice.

-No tienes remedio.

-Ya te acostumbraras.

Siguieron su camino charlando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del departamento de Judy, eran caso las 11 de la noche y todo permanecía tranquilo.

-Gracias por la salida Nick me divertí demasiado.

-No hay de que, sabía que te gustaría, Sam y Jazz saben cómo hacer pasar un buen rato a cualquier animal que entre a su local-Dijo Nick mientras le abría la puerta del edificio.

-Bueno toca volver para la celebración de tu graduación-Dijo Judy entusiasmada con la idea, ya se imaginaba a Nick junto con ella en el precinto.

-No sueñes tan alto Zanahorias, aun ni siquiera he empezado.

-Pero sé que lo conseguirás, eres ágil, listo, astuto…-Judy se quedo callada por un segundo y volteo a ver a Nick y vio que este le sonreía con su sonrisa ladina-Que no se te suba a la cabeza-Concluyó Judy.

-Muy tarde-y recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de la coneja-Es broma, es broma, no te pongas agresiva.

-Es difícil cuando tu estas a mi lado, llegas a ser muy irritante-Dijo Judy mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Gracias, es una de mis cualidades, ya estamos.

Los dos ya estaban en frente de la puerta de Judy, se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo y deseándose las buenas noches.

-Oye Astuto-Dijo Judy para llamar la atención de Nick que ya le había dado la espalda a ella.

Nick estaba a punto de voltear pero no le dio tiempo ya que la coneja había saltado y agarrado su cuello y esta le planto un beso en la mejilla. Nick se quedo paralizado por unos segundos con los ojos un poco desorbitados y una expresión que no supo explicar en ese momento.

-Estamos a mano torpe zorro, buenas noches-Dijo Judy riéndose de la expresión de Nick entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Ya después de unos 5 segundos de estupefacción el zorro regreso en sí-Coneja astuta-Fue lo último que dijo con un sonrojo más notable y ya luego se marcho.

Ya habían pasado 2 días y Judy y Nick recibieron una carta respectivamente, la de la coneja era los papeles de reingreso y que regresaría el próximo lunes a ser de nuevo policía de Zootopia. La carta de Nick era su ingreso en la academia, ayudó que fuera el mismísimo jefe Bogo quien diera la solicitud para que el ingresara tan rápido y entrara en el próximo plan de cadetes que sería el mismo lunes del reingreso de Judy.

Era domingo por la mañana y Nick estaba haciendo su maleta dado que tenía que estar en la academia ese mismo día en la tarde para la orientación e ingreso a las barracas. Lleno su maleta con algunas cosas que aun conservaba, que no era más que varias mudas de ropa y unas cosas de índole personal, también se la pasó escribiendo una carta, haciéndola y rehaciéndola, buscando palabras concisas que no podía hallar.

"Años de práctica con labia y elocuencia ¿Y no puedes escribir una carta ahora? Eres un perdedor Wilde"-Se dijo a si mismo molesto arrugando su sexta carta consecutiva.

Nick se fijo en el reloj de su celular y se percato que su tren salía dentro de 2 horas pero estaría alli un poco antes de la salida. La academia no quedaba muy lejos de Zootopia, una media hora de viaje y estaría en su destino, además Judy dijo que lo esperaría en la estación de trenes para despedirse. Nick intento serenarse y despejar la mente.

"_Aun tengo un poco de tiempo, no pensaré mucho solo escribiré lo que vaya saliendo_"-Pensó Nick y se puso a escribir.

Ya en la estación de trenes, el barullo de animales no era tan grande, poco transito de ida y venida. Judy estaba sentada frente al tablero de salidas viendo la hora de salida del tren de Nick y al mismo tiempo viendo su celular, faltaba 20 minutos para la salida y se estaba poniendo ansiosa, ya Nick debería estar por llegar.

-¿Un helado?-Dijo alguien de la nada a Judy, ella volteo a ver y no se trataba de mas nadie que Nick comiendo una Popsi-patita.

-Gracias ¿De Finnick?-Dijo ella recibiendo el regalo y empezando a comerlo.

-Sí, el enano me trajo hasta aquí y te dejo eso.

-¿No se quedara para despedirse?-Preguntó ella.

-Ya se despidió, a su modo, no es muy sentimental que digamos.

-Ya veo. Bueno mañana empieza tu nueva aventura Nick ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No te voy a mentir diciendo que no estoy nervioso pero lo sabré llevar-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la coneja-¿Quién lo diría? Hasta hace unas semanas antes de conocerte no era más que un estafador y ahora mírame-Nick sentía que su vida daba un giro de 180 grados, uno del que se sentía bien en hacer.

-Ahora iniciaras una nueva vida y espero estar presente en ella de ahora en adelante-Judy estaba orgullosa de Nick, observar a su amigo tomar este nuevo rumbo la hacía sentirse bien.

-Ya estas presente, no estuviera aquí de no ser por ti-Dijo Nick mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Judy que ella respondió de la misma manera.

El intercomunicador sonó llamando a los pasajeros para abordar el tren en el que estaba Nick, ya su partida estaba pronta.

Judy al escuchar el llamado busco dentro de su bolso algo que tenía preparado para Nick.

-Nick tengo algo para ti-Saco una pequeña caja azul adornada con un pequeño lazo. Nick se extraño un poco pero igual acepto al gesto de la coneja.

-Gracias ¿Puedo abrirlo?-Preguntó Nick y Judy asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Nick abrió la caja y al ver su contenido no hizo más que sonreír. Era el lapicero de zanahorias de Judy, supuso que era el mismo que Nick le había devuelto a Judy después de haber cumplido el plazo de 48 horas de lo del puente.

-Ese lapicero es por así decirlo un símbolo de nuestra amistad, se que lo usé para extorsionarte y que me ayudaras con el caso y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, dado que gracias a él pasamos lo que tuvimos que pasar y nos volvimos amigos.

Nick veía el lapicero y recordaba todos los momentos que vivió con Judy en el caso de los aulladores-¿Sabes qué? Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en años, lo conservare bien y lo usare para que me de la suerte de los conejos-Dijo Nick apuntando a las patas traseras de Judy.

-Eso es solo un mito Nick.

-Puede que si puede que no, ya lo veremos.

Nick tomo su maleta y se encamino junto con Judy a la entrada del tren, ambos se detuvieron en la entrada y se despidieron con un abrazo y Judy deseándole todos los éxitos a Nick.

El se adentró al tren y las puertas al poco se cerraron, Nick desde el balcón de arriba se despidió de nuevo de Judy y ella hizo lo mismo. Ya cuando el tren salió de la estación Nick se quedo en el balcón observando el paisaje, pensando en lo que le depara el futuro.

"_Mundo prepárate, porque ahora conocerás de lo que es capaz Nicholas Wilde_"-Pensó al final antes de ir a su asiento.

Muchas gracias a los lectores por seguir esta historia, siempre intentare traer un nuevo cap cada dos semanas, tres si ando muy ocupado, pero que seguirán teniendo actualizaciones hasta el final, espero que estén bien y se cuiden mucho, see a later.


	3. Que Empiece la Diversión

Buenas buenas, si si lo sé, estoy publicando estoy un mes después del último cap pero bueno mucho trabajo y falta de inspiración no son buenos amigos, sin mentirles había días que pasaban yo sentado frente a la computadora sin saber que escribir, luego se me ocurre una idea y allí no paro, diría que es lo más bonito de la escritura, tener esos flashes de inspiración.

Blluelilly: Muchas gracias mi Betasneakreader en verdad sin ti yo no estaría aquí escribiendo esto, me diste bastante confianza y ayudarte me dio ideas y tips que hoy aplico y cómicamente cometo errores que tú me corriges así que siempre tendré algo nuevo que aprender de ti y en verdad es que lo aprecio mucho, tranquila y deja que las cosas fluyan con Nick y Judy, ya veremos que sale luego, todavía falta recorrido.

Darkkness666: En verdad aprecio que estés leyendo este fic y que te este gustando, en verdad que lo aprecio porque yo sigo tu fic desde hace mucho y me encanta, sinceramente disculpa por no leerlo últimamente, ya esta semana por fin bajaron mis obligaciones así que podre dedicarle a mi pasatiempo favorito que es leer, ya tu fic se que tiene 3 capítulos que no he leído y será sumamente agradable leerlos sabiendo que esta el fic en su tramo final, estaré pronto en tus comentarios, cuídate.

Gracias a todos los lectores en general que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, no duden es escribir, acepto cualquier comentario, critica porque se que lo hacen para que mejore la historia. Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.

El tren llegó a la estación y Nick bajo, respiro profundo y empezó su caminata. La academia estaba muy cerca de la estación, podía tomar un autobús pero prefirió caminar para poder tomarse un poco de tiempo para mentalizarse a su nuevo desafío puesto en frente.

"Bueno amigo ya llegamos, estamos bien, que el pánico no se apodere de ti y saldremos adelante"-Pensó Nick caminando hacia su destino.

Luego de 20 minutos de caminata Nick llego a la entrada que tenía un letrero que señalaba que era el sitio indicado. Durante el viaje pudo estudiar un mapa, componía de un edificio central que llamaban El Ayuntamiento, dos edificios para clases teóricas, 2 comedores, un gimnasio techado para animales de cualquier tamaño, un campo de entrenamiento con diferentes biomas y escenarios de práctica, un campo de tiro y las barracas para los cadetes, le recordó un poco a un campus universitario. Entro al lugar y fue al Ayuntamiento para chequeo de admisión e ingreso.

Había varios animales en el sitio, de todos los tamaños aunque los que más veía eran de estatura mediana y grandes, desde lobos a elefantes, el por supuesto era algo pequeño en comparación. Mientras seguía la caminata algunos se le quedaban viendo, otros susurraban un poco, Nick ignoro completamente todo, ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

Entró al ayuntamiento y observo el lugar, se notaba que era un edificio de más de 60 años, columnas largas y pisos de madera bien cuidados, paredes con retratos, fotos y estantes con premios y títulos, tenía su toque clásico pero con su ajuste moderno dado que noto las cámaras en varias esquinas y detectores de metales para los visitantes.

Nick continúo su búsqueda y no le fue difícil hallar las taquillas de registro dado que había una pequeña fila de animales dentro, se puso en fila y se puso a esperar su turno y a revisar su celular.

"Oye amigo ¿Este es el registro?-Preguntó un animal detrás de Nick haciendo que este voltee.

Ve que es un perro, un sabueso porcelana si no le fallaba la memoria, un poco más alto que Nick de pelaje blanco con las orejas largas y cafés, mismo color que el de sus ojos, a primera vista parecía un tipo amable y algo relajado. Vestía una camisa a cuadros morada, jeans algo rotos, le recordaba algo a Judy por el aspecto de campo.

-Sí, este es-señalo Nick a la taquilla al principio de la fila.

-Ufff entonces no llegue tarde, pensé que el chequeo había sido hace mucho.

-Por tu acento distingo que no eres de por aquí cerca ¿no?-Preguntó Nick curioso.

-Buen oído y tienes razón, soy de Weston, una zona rural al oeste de Zootopia.

-¿Has estado en Zootopia alguna vez?

-Solo una vez y fue genial, era algo que nunca había visto en mi vida, he pasado gran parte de mi vida viendo las mismas cosas pero Zootopia fue algo completamente distinto.

-¿Y porque te unes a la policía?

-Bueno mi abuelo fue policía hace muchos años, antes de venirse a este país e iniciar una nueva vida, aun me acuerdo de sus historias, de lo grandioso que es ser policía y poder ayudar a los demás, quiero vivirlo de primera mano, quiero seguir sus pasos y poder ayudar a otros-Dijo el perro con aire de nostalgia en la cara.

Nick estaba intrigado con el sabueso, le recordaba mucho a Judy en muchas facetas.

-Me suena bien, todos tenemos nuestros motivos para llegar aquí.

-¿Y cuáles son los tuyos?-Pregunto el can.

-Solo te diré que es una de las razones es adorable y testaruda-Dijo Nick pensando en ese momento en Judy.

El can al no entender demasiado la referencia solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco.

-Permíteme presentarme dado que no lo he hecho, Nick Wilde, un gusto-Dijo Nick estrechando la pata.

-Peter Fontain, el gusto es mío-Dijo también estrechando la su pata.

-Déjame adivinar, tu abuelo es francés ¿no?

-Así es ¿Mi apellido me delato?-Preguntó divertido Peter.

-Eso solo fue lo que termino de cerrar mis sospechas, un sabueso porcelana no es muy común por estos lados.

-En verdad que eres bastante astuto, me agradas, espero que nos llevemos bien aquí.

-Lo mismo digo.

Siguieron conversando mientras esperaban en la fila, de cómo eran sus vidas, Peter contaba que su familia se dedicaba a la panadería pero a él eso no le interesaba demasiado, Nick le explico cómo era la ciudad más a fondo y le hacía brillar mas los ojos a Peter. Ambos llegan a la taquilla y se registraron, tomaron sus datos y pasaron a las habitaciones contiguas donde les hicieron exámenes médicos, exámenes dentales y tomaron sus huellas dactilares, después de media hora ya las cosas estaban en regla.

-Muy bien señor Wilde ya está completo sus análisis y su chequeo, aquí esta su identificación y tome los uniformes que usará, espere en el patio principal para la bienvenida-Dijo el médico que era un alce entregándole un gafete que lo identificaba como cadete.

-Muchas gracias-Y se retiro.

Nick se encamino a la entrada del ayuntamiento viendo el gafete, aun le era algo extraño el cambio de su vida pero se sentía feliz.

-¡Hey Nick!-Nick volteo cuando escucho su nombre y se dio cuenta que venía de Peter que se acercaba a él-Ya termino tu chequeo, sentí que fue eterno estar con el doctor ¿No te parece?

-Un poco si pero bueno por lo menos no me consiguieron caries o me dijeron que me voy a morir muy pronto por alguna enfermedad-Dijo Nick con su típico sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón, bueno vayamos al patio que toca esperar.

-Te sigo.

Nick y Peter esperaron con el resto de los animales en el patio central para la bienvenida, estuvieron hablando por 10 minutos hasta que los llamaron a todos para estar agrupados, Nick y Peter ven como una osa polar se monta en una tarima y toma el micrófono para empezar a hablar.

-Buenos días cadetes, hoy les damos la bienvenida a la academia de policía de Zootopia, mi nombre es Dolores Friedkin y seré su instructora en jefe por los próximos 7 meses, esta academia ha sido condecorada como la mejor academia del país por 4 años consecutivos porque solo formamos policías de la más alta calidad, no les voy a mentir diciéndoles que esto será como un campamento de verano para pasar vacaciones ¡No! Aquí buscamos lo mejor de lo mejor y les puedo asegurar que para los que lleguen al final serán verdaderos oficiales de la ley.

Nick escuchaba cada palabra y sentía una extraña combinación de emociones, sentía nervios, miedo y ansiedad pero también alegría y orgullo, no se le quitaba la sonrisa pero también temblaba ligeramente.

-Bueno sin más que decir ya pueden ir a las Barracas, ese será su hogar por todo este tiempo y los animales que estén allí serán sus nuevos hermanos, llévense bien y no causen problemas, pueden retirarse.

Nick y Peter entraron a las barracas y vieron lo que se esperaba, filas de literas, el espacio era grande, podía albergar 15 animales con facilidad, cada cama tenía un espacio para poner sus objetos personales y un baúl para guardar su ropa, los baños estaban al fondo y estaban divididos para hembras y machos.

Nick analizo los demás animales presentes, eran 14 en total contándose a Peter y a él, todos de diferentes tamaños y especies, desde presas a depredadores.

Peter le dio un pequeño codazo llamándole la atención-Mira, hay una litera disponible al final, vamos-Y se encaminaron.

Mientras Nick caminaba dentro de las barracas sintió como lo miraban, seguramente porque no pensando que hacia un zorro allí.

-Pido arriba-Dijo Peter lanzando su maleta en la cama superior.

-Mejor así, abajo es más fácil huir si hay un incendio-Dijo Nick riendo esperando alguna reacción por parte del perro.

-Pero arriba es mejor si hay una inundación-Dijo Peter. Nick quedo ligeramente asombrado porque le siguió el juego, le caía muy bien ese perro.

Nick saco las cosas de su bolso y las empezó a poner en el baúl, cuando termina recuerda que en uno de los bolsillos laterales estaba el regalo de Judy, saco el lapicero de Zanahorias y no hizo más que reír un poco, no pudo más que imaginarse como debió ser la academia para Judy siendo ella un poco más pequeña que él y siendo una presa rodeada de depredadores que le doblaban el tamaño.

Guardo el lapicero en el baúl junto los varios uniformes que le dieron después de los exámenes médicos, sabría que tenerlo cerca le daría suerte.

-Me da curiosidad y espero que no te moleste que pregunte pero ¿Qué era eso?-Pregunto Peter después de ver el lapicero.

-Se podría decir que es un amuleto y una promesa en cierto sentido-Dijo Nick cerrando el baúl. Peter no entendió a lo que se refería pero no le dio muchas vueltas así que se encogió de hombros y también se puso a guardar sus cosas.

Nick estaba por darse la vuelta cuando alguien lo empujó desde la espalda haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y caer en el piso, cuando logro reponerse lo agarran de la camiseta y lo levantan en el aire y lo ponen contra la pared.

Nick se recuperó la conmoción y ve que el que lo levanta es un tigre, un tigre de bengala que fácilmente le doblaba el tamaño a Nick y le triplicaba la fuerza, tenía sus ojos grises fijos en él y una cara que no era para nada amistosa,

Todos alrededor estaban viendo la escena, varios no sabían que pasaba y otros no se querían meter por imponente que llegaba a ser el tigre.

-¿¡Cual es tu problema, eh!?-Dijo Nick furioso con lo que estaba pasando.

-Este no es tu lugar zorro ¿Que hace una escoria como tu aquí?-Dijo el tigre aprentando mas el agarre.

-¿Tu a crees que estoy aquí? Soy un cadete al igual que tu.

-¡JA! No me hagas reír, el único lugar donde pertenecen los de tu especie es en la cárcel, no aquí-El tigre se empezó a mofar en la cara de Nick.

Nick se molestaba más y mas, ya estaba acostumbrado al menosprecio pero esto ya se estaba pasando de los límites, sabía que pelear contra él sería mala idea, no estaba en las condiciones para ganar y podrían correrlo de la academia si peleaba con otro cadete fuera de los entrenamientos.

-¡Ya Basta!-Y de repente el tigre sintió un golpe en la cabeza desde atrás y soltó a Nick.

Nick cayó al piso y Peter se acerco a ayudarlo.

El tigre vio a su alrededor y vio que lo que lo golpeo fue un balón de baloncesto.

-¿¡Quien fue!?-Grito buscando al responsable.

-Fui yo-El tigre y Nick voltearon y vieron que la respuesta venia de una jaguar, una de pelaje negro y ojos amarillos que se paro en frente del tigre.

-Como te atreves…

-¿Como me atrevo a qué?-Respondió cortante la jaguar-Lo único que conseguirás con la estupidez que estabas haciendo es meternos en problemas a todos aquí.

Los dos se veían de manera desafiante, ninguno planeaba dar un paso atrás, al final el tigre dio un bufido y se aparto.

-Te lo repito, no perteneces aquí zorro-Dijo antes de irse.

Nick se puso de pie con ayuda de Peter que se puso a su lado.

-Disculpa por no ayudarte viejo-Dijo Peter avergonzado por el miedo que le dio el tigre.

-No tienes porque disculparte-Nick comprendía a Peter, había que pensárselo dos veces para meterse contra alguien que se notaba te superaba en fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto la jaguar poniéndose al lado de Nick.

-Sí, para mí esto es normal, solo que esto fue mucho más directo-Dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros-De todas formas gracias por la ayuda, me llamo Nick.

-Llámame Kim, es un placer, me es un poco curioso ver un zorro aquí pero yo no juzgo por la especie, solo por lo que hacen.

-Bueno no soy ningún santo pero vengo aquí a dar lo mejor de mí-Dijo Nick con la mente clara en lo que desea lograr.

-Bien dicho yo estoy igual, seguro será divertido enfrentarte en un futuro, cuídate-Ella le dedica una sonrisa y se marcha.

-Igualmente.

Nick ve a los alrededores y todo parece como si no hubiera pasado nada y ya se da cuenta de la situación, lo difícil no solo será el entrenamiento sino también la convivencia.

-Oye Nick-Llama Peter a Nick y este voltea a verlo-¿No quieres explorar la academia? veamos que hay por aquí.

-Te sigo, conozcamos el lugar-Y ambos salen de las barracas.

8:00pm, Departamento de Judy.

Judy paso gran parte del día en el ZPD entre rellenando las formas para estar presente el día de mañana y hablando con varios de sus compañeros para ponerse al día con todo.

Estuvo tentada a llamar a Nick en ese tiempo pero seguro que estaba ocupado con el desempaque y conociendo la academia así que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, estaba viendo Instafur para pasar el rato y recibe una llamada.

Sonríe al darse cuenta de que era Nick, sale de la cama y se va para su escritorio para contestar.

-Hola Nick ¿como estas? ¿Conociste la academia?

-_Hola zanahorias, estoy bien, sacando algunos ciertos detalles el día fue bien, si la conocí mas a detalle, vi los campos de entrenamientos y se nota que no nos la pondrán fácil ¿verdad?_

-Para nada, cada día es más duro que el anterior, pero eres un zorro que sabe adaptarse rápido a las cosas, seguro que te ira mejor que a mí al principio.

_-¿Algún consejo para el primer día?_

-Estate listo para lo que sea, empezaran muy temprano y el primer día siempre es el más duro para todos los novatos, harán algo que es un verdadero reto-Dijo Judy recordando ese día.

_-¿Y qué es?-_Pregunto Nick algo nervioso.

-Te lo dejare como sorpresa, solo estate mentalmente listo y conserva fuerzas, las necesitaras-Judy quería que Nick no pasara tan dura en la academia, pero tampoco le daría todas las respuestas.

-_Ok... te seguiré el juego, pero si algo que tenga que ver con pelear me deberás una por no decirme._

-No es nada de eso te lo prometo.

Siguieron la conversación un rato más, Judy explicándole lo que hizo después de que dejo a Nick en la estación de trenes y Nick de lo que vio cuando conoció la academia, no le menciono nada del percance con el tigre porque no quería preocuparla así que se lo guardo para sí.

-_Bueno Zanahorias, un gusto hablar contigo, mañana seguro será un largo día._

_-_Y que lo digas, empezaran desde muy temprano, te lo advierto de una para que estés listo.

_-Lo tendré en cuenta… y Judy-_ Judy se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar a Nick usar un tono de voz más suave_-Gracias, de nuevo gracias por todo, sin ti creo que no estaría aquí-Dijo Nick sereno._

-No tienes nada que agradecer Nick, mas es lo que yo te tengo que agradecer a ti créeme.

-_Cree lo que quieras pero seguiré con lo que dije gracias a ti estoy aquí, bueno ya me iré, mañana los dos iniciamos muy temprano, que tengas buenas noches Zanahorias y buen inicio mañana._

-Igual Nick, suerte mañana-Y cortaron la llamada.

Judy no se había dado cuenta pero se quedo viendo la pantalla de su teléfono sonriendo por 2 minutos hasta que ya el sueño la estaba venciendo y decidió que ya era mejor irse a dormir.

Mañana siguiente, 5:30am

Una alarma del reloj de mesa sonó medio segundo cuando Judy la apago en el instante, la coneja espabilo rápido y se levanto, se lavo los dientes y peino un poco su pelaje para después ponerse el uniforme.

-Lista para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor-Dijo Judy tomando sus cosas y dispuesta a salir de su habitación pero se quedo unos segundos viendo su reloj despertador viendo que son las 5:45am.

"_Ya deben tenerlos en el circuito, espero que a Nick le vaya bien_"-Pensó Judy con una sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar su habitación.

5:30am, Academia de Policía.

-¡PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡Arriba, Arriba! Levántense, todos de pie al lado de sus camas ¡Ya!

El fuerte sonido despertó a todos dentro de la barraca de golpe, unos se pusieron la almohada en la cabeza intentando tapar el ruido y otros cayeron de la cama por la impresión. Nick fue uno de los pocos que solo salto de la cama y se puso de pie así como también Allan y Kim, Peter estaba en el suelo recuperándose del golpe de caer de una litera superior.

La instructora estaba en la puerta con el silbato en la mano y una cara de pocos amigos, viendo a cada uno de los cadetes, sondeando quienes iban a ser prometedores y quienes iban a solo darle dolores de cabeza.

-Se acabo del descanso cadetes, a partir de hoy están al final de la cadena alimenticia y no son más que cachorros que no saben nada, ahora todos se levantaran a esta hora y estarán fuera en el patio esperando a su instructor y quien no lo haga habrá severas consecuencias, ahora empieza el entrenamiento, salgan el patio ¡rápido, rápido, rápido!-Finalizo la osa pasándole al lado todos los presentes corriendo.

Todos estaban en el patio esperando que los pondrían a hacer hoy, varios de los cadetes aun estaban adormilados y otros ya estaban con los nervios de punta, la mayoría estaban algo intimidados por la forma de hablar de la instructora y más sabiendo que tiene fama de dura y estricta a la hora de evaluar a todos. Nick sabia un poco de cómo iban a ser las cosas porque antes de llegar Judy le había contado muchos de sus días de entrenamiento en la academia.

-Pónganse en un circulo cadetes-Ordenó la instructora y todos obedecieron-Escuchen, empezaremos con algo que es tradición en la academia en el primer día, una carrera-Al escuchar eso algunos se emocionaron-Pero no será una simple carrera- apuntó su dedo a la pista y todos enmudecieron al instante.

Eran 3 diferentes pistas de puestas en orden una tras otra y fácil se podían distinguir que eran de los 3 distritos más grandes de Zootopia, Tundratown con una pista de hielo y una pared de hielo en el medio, Distrito Forestal con un pantano y lianas para escalar y barandas para avanzar y Plaza Sahara con una tormenta de arena en un desierto.

-Seré clara y directa, Les hare pasar por los peores momentos de sus vidas porque Zootopia no perdona en ningún momento, Tundratown, Plaza Sahara, Distrito Forestal son distritos que tendrán que dominar antes de sacarlos a las calles o ¿Adivinen? Estarán muertos.

Muchos quedaron tragando saliva, a pesar de que había varios que venían de la misma Zootopia eran pocas las veces que salían de sus distritos, no dominaban los otros.

-Pasare rápido la lista y a quien vaya llamando se pone en línea de salida a la espera del resto.

-Kimberly Ward-Kim fue la primera en ser llamada.

-Allan Fang-Fue el tigre de bengala quien camino a la línea, ya todos lo conocían, quien no después de la escena de ayer.

"_Con que ese es tu nombre_" Pensó Nick apretando la mandíbula y los puños.

Fueron llamando uno por uno hasta llegar al último.

-Nicholas Wilde-Todos se le quedaron viendo, muchos aun no creían que un zorro estaba en la academia de policía, Nick se puso en la línea mentalizándose, estirando las patas y relajando los hombros, de la nada siente como lo tropiezan y voltea rápido a ver.

No era más que Allan dándole una mirada asesina a Nick -Vas a caer-Le susurró el tigre de cerca.

Nick no dijo nada y siguió estirando sus articulaciones.

Todos ya estaban en la línea de salida listos para salir, Nick estaba concentrado en la ruta, así como también Allan, Peter tenia era un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo terminaría la ruta.

-Preparados-La instructora tenía el silbato en la mano y todos se pusieron en posición de salida-¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Todos salieron disparados a máxima velocidad, el primer obstáculo era la pared de hielo, Nick de inmediato se recordó todas las veces que escapo de los guardaespaldas de Mister Big cuando lo quería muerto.

Nick saco las garras delanteras y traseras y escalo con rapidez, Allan lo seguían muy de cerca, Peter se quedo rezagado algo atrás junto con los dos elefantes del grupo, nunca estuvo en un ambiente frio así que no sabía qué hacer.

Nick llego a la cima y vislumbro el siguiente obstáculo, el distrito forestal, uso una de sus patas y bajo por el muro deslizándose y saltando al final el lago congelado del fondo, de cerca tenia a todos los depredadores que pensaron lo mismo que Nick.

Peter por fin se le ocurrió usar sus garras y empezó a escalar lentamente, pero sus dedos no aguantaban el frio del hielo y terminó retirando la pata por instinto haciéndolo caer al lago congelado.

-¡Estás muerto cachorrito!-Grito la instructora-Y tú también Dumbo-Dijo cuando vio que un elefante también cayó al lago.

Todos entraron al lodo y la movilidad se vio dificultada, el lodo era tan espeso que parecía pegamento y la lluvia no ayudaba en nada, tenían que obligatoriamente usar las lianas para avanzar.

Empezaron a escalar con todas sus fuerzas para salir del lodo, Nick, Kim y Allan iban al mismo ritmo escalando lo más rápido posible y llegaron al barandal, Nick empezaba a sentirse cansado por el esfuerzo que requería este distrito pero no iba a detenerse, empezó a pasar de baranda en baranda para avanzar fuera del distrito pero estaban muy resbaladizas por el agua y mantener el agarre era difícil.

Un león se resbalo de la baranda y mientras caía se llevo a un lobo en las lianas y ambos cayeron al lodo.

-¡Están muertos tonto y retonto!-Grito la instructora.

Nick sentía que se quedaba sin fuerza muy rápido, no llegaría al final si seguía en la baranda y en seguida vio una liana un poco mas delante de él y se le ocurrió una idea "_Espero que funcione_"

Nick se empezó a columpiar en la baranda aun dudando si funcionaria pero era un todo o nada.

"_Por ti Zanahorias_" Y se soltó de la baranda con impulso hacia adelante y con una sola pata agarro la liana y con todo la inercia del salto se columpió hacia adelante y se impulso con todo su cuerpo para llegar lo más lejos posible y por poco llego a tierra firme en una estrepitosa caída.

Nick busco recuperarse rápido del golpe porque aun faltaba una pista mas, se puso en la carrera y se dio cuenta que Allan lo paso a toda velocidad.

-¡Demasiado lento zorro!-Le gritó cuando paso a su lado adentrándose al desierto.

Nick lo ignoró y siguió el camino entrando también.

El desierto parecía implacable, la tormenta era demasiado fuerte, la movilidad era casi nula así como también la visibilidad.

"¿_Tormenta de arena, eh_?" Se quedo unos segundos parado dentro meditando su siguiente movimiento, pronto recordó algo que había hecho con Finnick hace un tiempo "_Hagámoslo_".

Allan cubría su cara con sus patas, casi no tenia visibilidad y el viento era muy fuerte para moverse con facilidad, tenía que hacerlo lentamente sino perdería el equilibrio, dio un par de pasos y noto una mancha roja pasarle al lado con relativa velocidad.

Era Nick haciendo un truco que le enseño Finnick cuando se vieron envueltos en una huida de la policía en la Plaza Sahara, consistía en tirarse en la arena y usar con mucha fuerza las cuatro patas y sin abrir los ojos y para no perderse de la dirección usaban la cola levantada y sus orejas para saber la dirección del viento y poder guiarse.

Allan lo vio molesto e intento agarrarle la cola a Nick pero este fue más rápido y fallo el agarre haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y caerse en la arena.

-¡NO!-Gritó Allan de la frustración.

Nick al notar que ya la tormenta bajo su intensidad se puso de pie y abrió los ojos, ya estaba al final de la pista, llego a la meta arrodillándose por el cansancio, una cosa era saber cómo es cada bioma de Zootopia pero uno muy distinto de enfrentarlos todos uno tras otro tan rápido.

-Bien hecho cadete, fuiste el primero en lograrlo-Dijo la instructora poniéndose al lado de Nick haciendo que este levantara la cabeza-Y no solo eso, apuntaste el mejor tiempo de una primera pasada, estoy más que impresionada, espero que continúes así novato.

Nick se quedo sorprendido de sí mismo, no es que tenga la mejor condición física pero su vida en la ciudad le ayudo mucho para poder pasar por las zonas rápidamente.

Después de 5 minutos más de sufrimiento a el resto de los animales de la pista la instructora dio por terminada la carrera, solo 3 completaron la pista, Kim quedo segunda 2 minutos después de Nick y de tercero Allan que después de recuperarse en el desierto termino la carrera.

-El resto de ustedes holgazanes ¡vengan aquí!

El resto del equipo se juntó con la instructora, algunos estaban mojados con mantas para el frio Peter siendo uno, otros cubiertos de lodo y otros sacándose arena de las orejas y de la ropa.

-Esta carrera fue un chequeo general para ver como se desenvolvían en todos los biomas uno tras otro, algunos me dejaron ligeramente impresionada-giro la vista levemente a Nick y Kim-Y otros son lo que me esperaba, una cuerda de novatos sin experiencia en el terreno.

Nick no pudo más que reír para sus adentros viendo a Peter temblando del frio y Allan aun sacándose arena del pantalón.

-Los próximos entrenamientos en los biomas serán de un solo distrito pero mas difíciles y cada semana se volverán a evaluar en una carrera de todos los biomas y al final del curso se medirán en otra carrera en todos los terrenos pero siendo rutas más largas y con más obstáculos y veremos quién es el mejor cadete.

Todos alrededor se vieron, Nick tenía la vista puesta en Allan y en Kim y estos también lo estaban viendo, sabía lo que se venía, una competencia por quien sería el mejor de la academia y ese seria él.

7:00am, Sabana Central.

Una mañana nueva inicia en la gran Urbe de Zootopia, siendo lunes ya hay mucho flujo de transeúntes en las calles ya desde muy temprano, ya era la hora de inicio de los trabajos de muchos, pero no para esta hembra, dado que se daba el lujo de comenzar un poco tarde su jornada diaria.

Se levanto con calma de su cama con los ánimos al máximo y se dirigió al baño para su completo aseo personal, luego de 20 minutos ya lista se vistió y bajo para buscar el correo y luego preparar su desayuno, pero algo la freno justo antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada, una carta que estaba pasada por debajo, le pareció curioso porque las cartas siempre estaban en el buzón de la entrada así que la tomo del piso pero al verla de cerca se quedo inmóvil, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían y ahogo un grito cuando vio el remitente.

Salió corriendo rápido a su sala y tomo el abrecartas, sin nada de delicadeza abrió el sobre y puso la carta en sus patas aun doblada, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y bajar su ansiedad, no lo ha visto físicamente en casi 3 años, siempre envía dinero en efectivo una vez al mes pero nunca el directamente, lo hacía llegar a su correo sin decir de donde venia, también lo había visto en televisión hace varios días, mencionando que había ayudado a resolver un caso muy difícil que había asolado la ciudad, en ese momento se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tenía un cumulo de emociones que no podía controlar y estaba a punto de llorar pero tenía que controlarse.

Ya luego de unos minutos cuando ya se sentía preparada para empezar a leer abrió la carta lentamente y comenzó.

"_Hola Mamá, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, que no me has visto en años, que no he dado señales de vida a parte del dinero que te hago llegar, pero lo hacía porque no quería que una madre tan extraordinaria como tú me viera en lo que me convertí, en un vulgar estafador callejero, no quería que me vieras con tus ojos y pensaras que este no era el futuro que vislumbraras en mi, por eso me aleje, no quería decepcionarte pero en cambio te lastime con mi ausencia y sin importar cuantas veces pida disculpas sé que no será suficiente para tapar mis errores, por eso he decidido enmendar las cosas, conociéndote se que te gusta ver las noticias matutinas mientras tomas el desayuno así que seguro sabes que me enrole en un caso policial y que ayude a que la ciudad no cayera en ruina, mírame, quien diría que lograría eso, a veces ni yo me lo creo._

_Gracias a lo que viví ayudando ese caso y con ayuda y apoyo de una animal especial que espero en un futuro conozcas me he decidido a darle un cambio de aires a mi vida, uno que ni yo me imaginaba ni en mis sueños más alocados, me uní a la academia de policía de Zootopia._

Ella se tapo la boca y las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

_¡Sorpresa! Sé que no te esperabas esto para nada, aunque sé que parece una locura y el camino no será fácil no me daré por vencido, se que cuando me gradúe y sé que lo lograre podré pararme en frente de ti con la cara en alto con todo el orgullo que te mereces y decirte lo mucho que te amo y cuanto aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, eres la mejor mamá, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás._

_Atenta y cariñosamente._

_Nicky._

_-_¡Ohh Nicky!-Estaba arrodillada en el piso abrazando la carta y llorando sin control, llorando como no lo había hecho desde que su único hijo se había marchado pero esta no fueron esas lagrimas de amargura y dolor que sintió en ese momento, no, están eran de alegría y dicha por su hijo, unas lagrimas que hace mucho tiempo no soltaba.

Ya es todo por este cap, se que fue corto sabiendo que me tomo un mes escribirlo, so sorry 2 de esas semanas no pasaba de mil palabras, no se me prendía el foco jajaja pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, espero que todos estén bien y intentare tener el próximo cap en menos tiempo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos, see u later.


	4. Da tu Mejor Golpe

Buenas buenas buenas, discúlpenme sinceramente, se que publico este cap ya habiendo pasado más de un mes desde el ultimo pero el trabajo no ha tenido consideración y mi falta de imaginación en mis momentos libres no ayudan en nada, me han llegado más ideas cuando estoy a la mitad de mi trabajo que cuando estoy sentado frente a la Pc, pero bueno así es la vida.

Darkkness666: Buenas compañero siempre aprecio leer tus comments, tienes razón en lo que Nick no anda en las condiciones y es algo que tengo en la cabeza cuando escribo de él pero sé que Nick no es alguien que se vaya a dejar por nadie a pesar de que sean más fuertes o más jóvenes, el quiere demostrar que es mejor de lo que el mismo pensaba de él y quiero dejarlo en claro en este fic, el es un personaje que yo admiro y le tengo cariño y quiero que lo que escriba de él sea lo más real posible. Las cosas que se desarrollen con Judy ya lo iré mostrando con el paso de los caps, de cualquier manera aprecio mucho tu comment y yo ya pase por tu fic y deje mi comentario después de estar tanto tiempo desaparecido, cuídate y que estés bien.

: Me encanta que te guste el fic y tranquila que este fic es algo que yo le tengo mucho cariño y se que lo terminare en su momento. Judy y Nick son dos personajes que a pesar de sus direferencias quiero mostrar fue (desde mi punto de vista claro) su relación, como quedo justo después de la película y como ha ido evolucionando, es algo que siempre quiero resaltar lo mas que pueda, espero que estes bien y que también comentes cuando quieras, acepto criticas, comentarios o cualquier detalle, espero que estes bien y que sigas disfrutando del fic, cuidate.

Finalmente quiero dedicarle este espacio a mi BetaReader Blluelilly que es la mejor, creo que sin tu ayuda este fic no quedaría tan bien como yo quisiera, siempre señalándome detalles que yo ni por asomo veía y siempre dándome un poco de tu tiempo aun estando súper ocupada, you're awesome, la escena que me ayudaste es dedicada enteramente a ti, cuídate y que estés de lo mejor.

También espero que estén bien todos los lectores que toman su tiempo para pasársela por aquí, todos tienen mi agradecimiento, Bueno sin ya nada que agregar disfruten el cap.

Un nuevo día amanece en Zootopia, los ánimos de los animales en la calle era más feliz de lo normal y como no si ya era viernes, el fin de semana estaba al porvenir y todos lo esperaban con ansias, todos menos una pequeña coneja que en su cabeza no paraba de refunfuñar sin prestarle demasiada atención al camino.

Judy iba camino al precinto con los ánimos no muy buenos dado que todos los días desde que volvió le habían puesto en parquímetros, el primer día no puso objeción e hizo su trabajo como repartidora de multas, ya para el cuarto y quinto día de parquímetros ya se estaba empezando a cansar, pero ya con 3 semanas ya estaba desesperada de repartir sus 200 multas antes del mediodía y cuando intentaba decirle algo al jefe este le decía que era una orden y que no pusiera quejas ni excusas cosa que le irritaba aun mas.

"_¿¡Que rayos pasa!? ¿¡No se supone que hace 1 mes y medio resolví un caso que evito la anarquía total en Zootopia!? ¿Por qué sigo estando en parquímetros?"_ Pensó Judy ya entrando al precinto_-"No es que me crea la mejor ni nada pero esperaba que cuando volviera por lo menos no regresaría a parquímetros"_

-¡Judy!

Ella salió de sus pensamientos dándose estaba pasando por recepción, volteo a ver quien le grito y fue Garraza que estaba al lado de ella.

-Judy te salude como 4 veces y no me escuchabas ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Garraza comiendo una dona.

-Ah...eh... Lo siento Benja , sí, sí, estoy bien, solo estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Algo que te preocupe?

-Nada importante solo que me preguntaba porque me han puesto en parquímetros todos estos días, esperaba que por lo menos me pusieran a hacer algo diferente.

-Tranquila no te preocupes, seguro el jefe te tendrá algo diferente para la junta de hoy, toma, estoy de seguro te animara-Benja le ofreció una de las donas que tenía en una caja sobre el mostrador.

-Gracias Benja, lo aprecio-Judy agarró la dona y la comió aun pensando que haría el día de hoy, vio el reloj y se fijo que faltaban 5 minutos para la reunión-Bueno Benja cruzo los dedos para que hoy sea un buen día, cuídate.

-Igual Judy te deseo suerte.

Ambos se despidieron y Judy entro a la sala de reuniones, todos los que estaban dentro la saludaron, a pesar de ser la más pequeña por mucho del grupo le agarraron cariño y respeto a la coneja.

Todos estaban hablando de sus casos y patrullajes asignados haciendo que Judy se sintiera un poco mal pero no lo hizo mostrar y sonreía con cada comentario cómico que soltaban sus compañeros hasta que un conocido, respetado y a veces temido animal entro a la sala gritando su típico…

-¡Silencio!-El jefe Bogo puso su carpeta de asignaciones en el podio, se puso sus lentes y empezó.

Uno a uno los oficiales fueron recibiendo sus indicaciones y saliendo de la sala, Judy se impacientaba cada vez que llamaban a alguien, quería algo diferente para ese dia.

-Hopps… Parquímetros, es todo.

Judy sintió como todos sus ánimos cayeron al piso con su asignación, otro día más con su sombrero y su chaleco de payaso y su triciclo andante.

El jefe empezó a recoger sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

-¡Jefe!-Judy llamo la atención del gran búfalo haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta-

-¿Algún problema Hopps?-volteo a ver a Judy y esta se acerco a él.

-Jefe no es que quiera quejarme de su decisión de ponerme en parquímetros…

-Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, oficial.

-Lo sé jefe pero me gustaría saber porque no ha querido ponerme en otra cosa, usted sabe de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz.

-Hopps, nadie más que yo en todo este precinto sabe de lo que eres capaz y tuve que aprenderlo por las malas.

-Entonces jefe me gustaría poder hacer algo mas que parquímetros, hasta podría trabajar en archivos si usted así lo desea-Judy estaba desesperada, casi que le rogaba al jefe de no hacerla salir a repartir multas.

El jefe se quedo viéndola por unos segundos como meditando la situación y al final soltó un suspiro.

-Esperaba que aguantaras hasta que me confirmaran algo pero entiendo que parquímetros puede llegar a ser desesperante.

Judy estaba confundida con lo que dijo el jefe con lo de aguantar y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el jefe levanto un dedo frenándola.

-Hablaremos mañana en la tarde, por hoy haz lo que te ordene, mañana te espero en mi oficina al final de la jornada y conversaremos -El jefe salió de la sala dejando a Judy con más dudas que respuestas.

"_¿De qué querrá hablar el jefe?"_

Academia de Policía:

-Bien cadetes acabamos por hoy, vayan a ducharse y prepárense para sus clases, tienen 30 minutos ¡Ahora largo!-Ordenó la instructora Friedkin al grupo.

Todos estaban cansados, todos los días iniciaban la jornada con el entrenamiento en los biomas, hoy toco el Distrito Forestal y todos sin excepción estaban cubiertos de fango o mojados por la lluvia. Nick se sacaba el lodo de la cara pensando que ese era el bioma más difícil de Zootopia, las condiciones no eran favorables para su especie.

-¿Hey Nick, este bioma es tan malo como lo es aquí?-Preguntó Peter también quitándose el lodo del cuerpo.

-Es peor, este campo controla bien la lluvia y el fango del Distrito, pero no la humedad que lo caracteriza, una humedad en el ambiente que genera un calor que llega a ser sofocante.

El perro solo trago saliva pensando que todavía tiene mucho camino por delante-Me tienes que enseñar cómo sobrevivir en Zootopia amigo-Dijo Peter medio hablando en serio y medio en broma.

-Cuando quieras, de eso tengo experiencia.

Nick y Peter se encaminaron a las duchas hablando de cómo fueron las clases hasta el momento.

La academia para todos los cadetes se dividía en tres secciones, materias teóricas, materias prácticas y entrenamiento.

Las clases teóricas se dividen en tres materias, Leyes, Criminología y Narcóticos.

Nick destacaba en leyes dado que para poder hacer sus estafas con mayor éxito se estudio muchas leyes de regulación, transito, entre otras para poder buscar los agujeros legales dentro de ellas. También le iba bien en criminología porque lo primero que le enseñan es manejo de interrogatorios a víctimas y sospechosos y ayudó mucho su buena labia y su control con sus emociones. Narcóticos lo tenía muy interesado, no tenía experiencia en identificación y detección pero aprendía rápido.

Las clases prácticas eran defensa personal y practica de tiro.

Nick le iba regular en tiro, nunca había utilizado un arma tranquilizante en su vida menos una de fuego, le faltaba mucha precisión así como también porte para sostener bien un arma sin que el retroceso lo desequilibrara, en defensa si le fue mal al principio, no tenía la condición física para entablar un combate cercano así como tampoco experiencia, normalmente salía huyendo de cualquier pelea o la evitaba hablando, intentaba usar su agilidad lo mas que podía pero se cansaba después de un rato, Nick nunca fue muy apto a los deportes o el ejercicio y eso ahora le pesaba, pero poco a poco iba mejorando mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba mejor a la rutina.

Por último estaban los entrenamientos que eran en los circuitos de biomas y el gimnasio.

Ambos eran todos los días y a la misma hora, uno comenzando el día y el otro después de todas las clases, a él le gustaba ambos porque a pesar de que los circuitos eran retadores se sentía como estar de regreso en Zootopia en su vida diaria y el gimnasio era su forma de desestresarse de todo lo que conllevaba su día, iba a la piscina a nadar por lo menos 1 hora para relajarse y aprovechar en estirar bien sus músculos y aumentar su capacidad pulmonar, luego hacia las rutinas de pesas y más cardio en la caminadora, necesitaba en todo lo posible mejorar su resistencia.

Ya cuando los dos estaban libres de todo el lodo y olor a pelo mojado se encaminaron a los salones de clases.

-¿Qué clase toca ahora?-Pregunto Peter.

-Toca narcóticos, las clases son solo en fin de semana ¿es que lo olvidas?-Nick tenía mucha curiosidad con el tema, a pesar de su historial criminal jamás se metió con asunto de drogas, incluso Mister Big no quería nada que ver con eso y se aseguro de que nunca hubiera distribución en Tundratown.

-Que genial, sinceramente es la única materia en la que no estoy tan perdido jaja.

-Sí pero la profesora esta algo loca ¿no crees?-Dijo Nick recordando un poco las ultimas clases de narcóticos.

-Un poco sí.

Peter y Nick entraron al complejo donde se impartían la mayoría de las clases de la academia. Todo el lugar era bastante grande, disponía de cuarteles, cocinas, enfermería, bibliotecas, despachos, aulas y otros espacios específicos, era alucinante verla por dentro dado que tenia de todo a un poco y de última generación.

La zona para las prácticas de Criminalística y Narcóticos tenía unas enormes puertas de entrada que se cerraban al pasar y era imposible salir por ellas. Tampoco en ese edificio se podía dejar una puerta abierta, porque al hacerlo no se abría la siguiente, era un pasillo con enormes puertas como un laberinto rodeado de laboratorios.

Era una forma de mantener a los reclutas centrados, pendientes de cada paso que daban en la academia y siempre avanzando.

Los chicos siguieron caminando para llegar a los laboratorios de narcóticos. Nick repaso en su mente la localización del área donde se llevaría a cabo la clase. Primero pasaría por el laboratorio de balística donde había practicado tiro algunas veces.

A continuación estaba el laboratorio de la agente especializada en Química forense y Narcóticos Lillyan Shaw, era allí donde se hacían las pruebas de narcóticos: detección y cuantificación.

Nick entró al laboratorio seguido de Peter, se sentó en una de las filas de la orilla y en medio. No le gustaba estar ni hasta el frente ni hasta atrás, que era donde la profesora ponía más atención.

La profesora entró al salón y se sentó sobre el escritorio de forma relajada, pero a pesar de todo el zorro tenía la impresión que a esa gata no se le escapaban muchas cosas.

La profesora Shaw o Blluelilly como le gustaba llamarse a sí misma en tercera persona era una gata de pelaje blanco y ojos azules, era bajita, pero emanaba autoridad. Su actitud era bastante cómica, incluso en situaciones trágicas. Había trabajado con toda clase de drogas peligrosas y le gustaba hacer ejercicios demostrando lo difícil que era poner en práctica sus conocimientos para atrapar a los criminales más peligrosos.

-Wilde!-Grito la profesora haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo-¿Puedes decirme que es esto?-Levanto una bolsita con un polvo color azul.

-Ahhhhh, lo siento no sé que es.

-¿¡Como no vas a saber!? Fang, Ward ¿¡Alguien!?-Todos en la clase no supieron que responderle, estaban perdidos, para la mayoría parecía detergente para lavar ropa -¿¡Que acaso no han leído el libro que les di a todos!?

Nick saco de su maleta el libro que le habían entregado en la primera clase 'Manual de Química Divertida' escrita, autorizada y distribuida por Blluelilly. Nick no sabía si reírse o tomar en serio el libro porque la portada aparecía una serpiente sonriente con brazos apuntando al título.

-Bueno no importa si saben o no saben, en esto se basara la clase-La profesora bajo del escritorio, saco varios sobres de su maleta y las puso sobre la mesa formando una larga hilera, retrocedió unos pasos y dando unos pequeños brincos supervisando su trabajo. El zumbido del ventilador de fondo del laboratorio subrayaba la expectación en el aire.

A Nick le sorprendió ver que todos los sobres tenían el nombre de cada uno, era como si esos sobres estuvieran esperando a su víctima.

-Ok el experimento es simple, tienen que usar las herramientas para identificar que es lo que está en el sobre, en el manual están los pasos explicados así que intenten no usar otras cosas o salirse de las medidas porque sino el sitio hará ¡Boom!-Grito la profesora con tanta fuerza que todos les zumbaron las orejas.

Todos sacaron su libro, los implementos y se pusieron manos a la obra. Nick no entendía mucho de nada, la química siempre le había parecido aburrida y nunca se esforzó demasiado en entenderla pero ahora tenía que hacerlo porque los experimentos que la profesora les imponía acaban mal si no se hacen correctamente, el ultimo que lo hizo mal termino en la enfermería por inhalación de gases tóxicos.

-Algunas veces no todo es conocimiento, también se tienen que dejar guiar por su instinto, por lo menos el azul en la naturaleza casi siempre es veneno-Blluelilly iba de mesa en mesa supervisando a los cadetes y dándoles algunos consejos-Ya en el laboratorio todas las pruebas se confeccionan, los casos nunca son lo que parecen ser. Si la evidencia no es la esperada o es inexplicable, se reelabora hasta que…¿¡Que estás haciendo!?

Todos voltearon a ver a la profesora y notaron que empezaba a correr hacia Memphis, un rinoceronte que estaba al fondo del salón que estaba sosteniendo dos envases y notaron que uno estaba empezando a echar humo, la profesora tomo el envase y lo lanzo con fuerza a una esquina del laboratorio.

-¡Todos cúbranse, Fuego en el Hoyo!-Grito la gata y todos en la clase bajaron de sus mesas y al siguiente segundo hubo una enorme explosión que había sacudido a todo el edificio como si fuera un terremoto. Nick había sentido la fuerza de la explosión como si hubiera sido frente a él, noto que tenía una quemadura en su brazo, se la froto, se levanto con cuidado y busco la salida gateando por el humo que había dentro.

Ya con todos afuera la profesora se cercioro de que habían salido y que no hubiera heridos graves.

\- ¡¿No te enseñaron a no mezclar acido sulfúrico con agua?!¡Eso provoca una reacción altamente exotérmica y violenta! Gritó la gata con una sonrisa forzada al mismo tiempo que jalaba sus orejas mirando al rinoceronte que era un manojo de nervios.

Blluelilly tomo una bocanada de aire y luego suspiro relajándose un poco-La clase esta cancelada por hoy, nos vemos mañana-la profesora se paro en la entrada del laboratorio viendo el desastre que había quedado.

Kim sintió un poco de lastima y se acerco para consolarla-Profesora ¿se encuentra bien?

-Soy una maestra que no quiere ser maestra y una científica chiflada que no quiere estar loca ¿¡Es mucho pedir que Jack Savage se fije en mí!?-Dijo histérica haciendo que Kim retrocediera unos pasos y diera media vuelta.

Nick, Peter y Kim se alejaron del sitio quedando todos con la misma duda _"¿Quién es Jack Savage?"_

Judy regresaba al precinto cansada de pasar todo el día repartiendo multas, cansada de llamarle la atención a los peatones que cruzaban con luz roja y por cada vez que alguien le reclamaba una multa, sentía que si seguía así le daría un ataque de nervios o una embolia. Entró al precinto y volvió a ignorar a Garraza hasta que este le gritó, este le ofreció un panecillo de chocolate pero ella se negó y fue a dejar su chaleco en su casillero.

Miro su celular y pensó en llamar a Nick, ya se torno casi costumbre en hablar con él todos los días de que tan sufrida fueron sus jornadas, ambos necesitaban con quien desahogarse pero lo mejor sería dejarle un mensaje para hablar con el mas tarde.

Ya sin ánimos fue a su departamento pero antes paso por la tienda para comprarse un bote de helado sabor zanahorias, necesitaba relajarse.

Ya en su departamento, bañada y con ropa más cómoda empezó a comer el helado de 2 litros que compró, sabía que era demasiado y que no dormiría por lo que restaba de la noche por tanta azúcar pero estaba tan estresada con el trabajo que seguro se lo terminaría completo.

Cuando ya iba por la decima cucharada de helado su teléfono empezó a sonar y vio que quien lo llamaba era Nick en para empezar una video llamada, puso el bote de helado a un lado y contesto la llamada.

_-¡Hey Zanahorias! ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cuántas multas repartiste hoy? O ¿Cuantos ancianos ayudaste a cruzar la calle?_

-Jarf jarf muy gracioso Nick, no ayudas en nada en levantar mis animos-Judy tenia las orejas caídas y una cara muy cabizbaja.

_-Discúlpame, no lo dije de mala intención. Entonces ¿El jefe búfalo te volvió a poner hoy en parquímetros?-_Pregunto Nick notando como se sentía Judy.

_-_Si, ya esto me tiene cansada, hasta archivos seria más interesante que estar repartiendo multas, me siento algo frustrada, después de resolver el caso de los aulladores contigo me sentí como creí que me sentiría, que hacia algo que ayudaba a Zootopia y todos sus ciudadanos y ahora hago algo que aunque es bueno no genera alegría a nadie.

_-Oye tu eres una gran oficial y es verdad puede que no estés haciendo algo que sea genial o marque una diferencia pero sigues haciéndolo con todo lo que das y siempre le pones todo tu entusiasmo, ten un poco de paciencia y estoy seguro que te darán algo bueno muy pronto-_Nick se sorprendió de sí mismo, nunca fue de los que daban ánimos pero sabía que Judy lo necesitaba y así como ella le dio ánimos para unirse a la policía él le daría sus ánimos para que ella se sintiera mejor.

-En verdad gracias Nick, que venga de ti significa mucho-Judy estaba aprendiendo cuando Nick decía las cosas en broma o cuando era sincero y para su buena suerte noto que era sincero, eso hizo que se le formara una gran sonrisa-Tienes razón puede que no haga algo genial pero sigo aportando un granito de arena para hacer a Zootopia un mejor lugar.

-Asi se habla choca esa pata-Nick pone la pata y en cámara simulando un high five y Judy hizo lo mismo haciendo que se rieran un poco.

-Pero bueno olvidémonos de mi por un momento ¿Qué tal tu día?

-_Buenoo… esto resume bien mi día-_Nick muestra su brazo izquierdo y se nota algo de pelo chamuscado en el.

-¡Nick! ¿¡Como te paso eso!?

-_En la clase de Narcóticos, había un experimento y un idiota confecciono accidentalmente una bomba que casi destruye el laboratorio._

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Judy se empezó a reír sin control hasta el punto de que le empezó a doler el estomago.

-_Bueno por lo menos logree levantarte un poco el ánimo_-Nick sabia que eso haría reír a Judy, ya desde hace varios días que estaba con mala cara por el trabajo.

Judy termino de reír y tomo profundas bocanadas de aire para recuperarse-Si muchas gracias, me hacía falta.

_-Es un placer y ¿toda son malas noticias o algo interesante llego a pasar?_

-Bueno no si se puede considerar buena noticia pero el jefe me dijo que fuera mañana a su oficina después del trabajo y que quería conversar de algo conmigo.

-_Mmmm capaz te quiera ascender a supervisora de transito jajajajaj_-Ahora le tocó a Nick reírse y Judy lo vio molesta.

-¡Nick!

-_Lo siento, lo siento, tenía que decirlo, quedo muy perfecta_.

-Búrlate si quieres pero espero que por lo menos me manden a hacer otra cosa, hasta ponerme a limpiar las armas de la armería seria más interesante.

-_Capaz te den un triciclo nuevo, ya sabes para que sea más veloz que una tortuga renca._

-¡NICK!

-¡Oye coneja cállate no vez que aquí tratamos de dormir, nosotros no nos quejamos de nuestros trabajos!

-¡Oh cállate, si ayer te la pasaste quejándote todo el día de que no te gustaba el cubículo donde te ubicaron!

-¡Oh cállate!

-¡No, tu cállate!

-¿Vez lo que provocaste Nick?

-Si Zanahorias je… je… en serio discúlpame-Nick había olvidado por completo los vecinos de Nick y que Judy le había dicho que no provocara que ella gritara con mucha fuerza sino esto podía ocurrir.

-¡Ya cállense los dos!-Grito Judy después de 30 segundos de gritos de sus vecinos, ya había perdido la paciencia.

-¡No tienes porque molestarte coneja si tú fuiste la que empezaste-Respondió Pronk del otro lado!

-¡Y yo lo terminaré, puede que sea una reparte multas pero sigo siendo policía y los reportare por exceso de ruido en un condominio privado!

-¡Eso es abuso de tu autoridad!-Dijo Bucky.

-¿¡Quieren retarme!?-Sin más la paz y el silencio reino el sitio.

-_Wow eso fue intenso_-Dijo Nick después de un minuto bastante incomodo, se hizo a sí mismo una nota mental, no molestar a Judy mas de lo debido.

-Y eso advertencia también va para ti Nick.

-Si tranquila, ya la tengo tatuada en mi frente-Nick puso cara de santo y Judy lo vio con seño fruncido, hasta que poco a poco se fue soltando hasta empezar a reírse.

-Mejor tatúatela en el brazo y así te quitas ese pelaje quemado que tienes-Dijo Judy ya relajándose, no podía molestarse con Nick, sabía que la provocaba y fastidiaba para que ella se sintiera mejor.

-Mira que no es mala idea, la pondré en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

-¿En esa lista también esta graduarte de la academia?

-Así es Zanahorias, esa y muchas cosas más.

-Espero estar allí para ayudarte a conseguirlas.

-Ya lo estas y lo seguirás estando, recuerda que en el futuro seremos compañeros ¿no es así?

-Si, si es verdad-Judy se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos de lo último que dijo Nick mientras se le empezaba a formar una sonrisa. Luego de un momento de Judy con la mirada perdida salió de su ensueño y recordó que seguía en video llamada, volteo a ver a Nick y noto que este la miraba fijamente.

-¿Todo bien Judy?- Dijo Nick con la ceja levantada, ella se puso ligeramente roja mientras su sonrisa soñadora paso a ser de vergüenza.

-Je…Je si si, ahh solo me quede pensando en… ya sabes…eh… ¿De qué hablábamos?-Judy ya no sabía ni que cosa fue lo último que dijo.

-Creo que ya el sueño te está golpeando con fuerza y como no si ya son las 10pm y ambos nos levantamos a las 5:30.

-Si si, tienes razón…pfff….estoy cansada y ando balbuceando tonterías, ya debes estar cansado también así que lo mejor será irnos a dormir-Judy ya no sabía cómo ocultar su vergüenza.

-Si tienes razón, buenas noches Zanahorias, espero que mañana no te den malas noticias, cruzo los dedos, cuídate, hablamos mañana.

-Ok buenas noches, cuídate también, adiós-Y corta la llamada.

Judy se lanzo a la cama y se tapa la cara con un cojín poniéndose más roja.

"_¿Que me paso? Pensé en lo que dijo Nick de compañeros y me perdí por un momento ¿qué me habrá pasado?" _Judy discutió consigo misma un poco más y ya en serio empezó a sentirse muy cansada y decidió dejar eso para otro momento e irse a dormir.

Nick después de colgar la llamada se le formo una sonrisa que intento lo más posible disimular para que Judy no la viera pero ya no la contuvo mas.

"_Se vio súper linda y tierna en ese momento_" Pensó Nick también sonrojándose un poco. Se quedo viendo a la luna llena y se relajo un poco antes de volver a entrar en las barracas.

El sábado había transcurrido con mucha calma para Judy, no había demasiado tráfico, no tuvo que repartir demasiadas multas y poco fue lo que llamo la atención así que el día se le hizo corto. De vuelta en el precinto volvió a colocar su chaleco en su casillero y se quedo un momento parada pensando en lo que venía.

"_¿Que querrá el jefe hablar conmigo? Siento que lo que dijo Nick de ser ascendida a supervisora de transito no sea una broma, pero bueno no pierdo nada con ir y escuchar que tiene que decirme el jefe"_ Con ese último pensamiento tomo una gran bocanada de aire, cerro su casillero y fue directo a la oficina de Bogo.

Judy tocó la puerta del jefe recibiendo un adelante como respuesta, el jefe le ofreció sentarse y ella de un salto se acomodo en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Ok Hopps seré claro y directo desde el principio para librarte de todas tus dudas de porque no te he puesto en otras cosas que parquímetros por las ultimas semanas. Primero, no puedo ponerte en archivos porque tengo castigado a Higgins y Rinowitz allí desde el mes pasado y por dos meses más por haberme mentido y pedido días de enfermedad cuando lo que hicieron fue ir a la playa e irse de juerga y tenerte allí no me serviría porque seguro que organizarías todo en muy poco tiempo y de una manera impecable.

Judy quiso refutar pero el jefe tenía razón, ella desde su infancia le gustaba la organización y su familia se lo implemento muy bien, sino como una familia de casi 300 conejos podrían convivir tan bien y de manera tan perfecta en una sola madriguera.

-Segundo, no puedo ponerte en trabajo de oficina porque ya tenemos el personal completo allí y tengo más solicitantes de secretarios y administradores de oficiales que ya llevan muchos años de servicio y quieren salir de las calles y pasársela en un escritorio.

Judy de nuevo no pudo decir nada, sabia que los oficiales con mayor tiempo tenían prioridad si pedían cargos administrativos y ella apenas estaba reingresada.

-Tercero, no puedo mandarte al patrullaje o a casos de mayor envergadura porque eso solo se hace en parejas y tú si mal no recuerdo el primer día que volviste pediste que no te asignaran un compañero y tu y yo sabemos la razón de tu solicitud.

-Si señor-Empezó a sentirse nerviosa, se estaba quedando sin puestos.

-Y Hopps parquímetros es el único trabajo que siempre sobra porque normalmente se los doy a oficiales castigados, novatos o en tu caso sin pareja.

-¿Y la armería?

-Llena

-¿Hacer charlas en escuelas primarias?

-Tengo otra lista de solicitantes.

-¿Recepción?

-Ya con Garraza tengo más que suficiente.

Judy se quedo en blanco, ya no le quedaban más opciones, lentamente sus orejas empezaron a caer por su amargo destino, estaría en parquímetros hasta la graduación de Nick.

-Por suerte para ti Hopps no todo son malas noticias-Lo último que dijo el jefe hizo que ella lo mirara fijamente con una luz de esperanza.

-El próximo mes empezaran los exámenes especiales en la academia, los recuerdas ¿Verdad?

-Como olvidarlos jefe-esos exámenes eran de los mas retadores de la academia, se calificaban de manera individual y de manera grupal, captura la bandera, escenario de rehenes, control de multitud en situaciones de riesgo, son verdaderas experiencias que un oficial tiene que vivir.

-Bueno cada año se lleva a un oficial que fue el número uno de su clase en la academia para dar charlas motivacionales y dar apoyo en los entrenamientos y me aseguré de que ese oficial este año fueras tu.

-¿Es en serio jefe?

-Asi es, ya está hablado con la supervisora Friedkin y te esperara el mes que viene.

-¡Esa es la mejor noticia que he podido recibir desde que volví!-Judy no se lo podía creer, no solo podría salir de parquímetros por unas semanas sino que también podría ver a Nick en acción.

-Y eso no es todo, dado que seguirás estando en parquímetros por un mes más antes de ir a la academia te daré autorización de poder llevar una patrulla estándar y poder dar apoyo a llamados de emergencia, pero que ese apoyo solo sea para acordonar el área y mantener a los civiles a salvo ¿entendido oficial Hopps?

-¡Entendido jefe, en verdad se lo agradezco!-Dijo Judy casi eufórica, no podía contener la alegría de todas las buenas noticias que recibió.

-No hay nada que agradecer Hopps, nadie aguanta una semana en parquímetros sin estar presentándome una queja para que le de otra asignación, pero tu aguantaste mucho mas tiempo y en ningún momento bajaste el nivel y eso yo no lo ignoro.

-No lo decepcionare jefe-Judy hizo un saludo marcial y el jefe le respondió.

-Seguro que no Hopps, ahora vaya a descansar, nos veremos mañana-Y baja la pata en señal de descanso.

-¡Si señor!- Judy baja de la silla y sale de la oficina.

Apenas salió empezó a dar brincos como una cría que recibe el regalo de navidad que había pedido, no tenia como contener su emoción. Fue rápido a la recepción y le dio las buenas noticias a Garraza y este se puso junto con Judy a dar brincos mientras media jefatura los veía.

-Me alegro muchisisisimo de ti Judy, te dije que pronto recibirías algo mejor.

-Pero no me esperaba algo tan bueno, ya estar en parquímetros será mucho más divertido y en un mes podre estar junto con Nick, estoy muy ansiosa de verlo y poder ver qué tal le va.

-Me lo saludas de mi parte y que lo espero ver pronto por aquí.

-Dalo por echo-Judy salió del precinto aun saltando y tarareando, marco a Nick para darle la noticia pero salió contestadora, asumió que él debía seguir en entrenamientos, lo intentaría más tarde, sin más fue camino a su departamento.

Academia de Zootopia:

-Muy bien chicos, esta es la llave más simple para poder neutralizar a un adversario del mismo tamaño o un poco más grande-La instructora de combate sostenía a un león con una pata detrás de la cabeza de él y la otra tomándole la muñeca llevándole el brazo a su espalda y presionando con fuerza.

Todos veían impresionados como la instructora Jackson que era una loba de pelaje grisáceo visiblemente más pequeña que el león lo tenía completamente inmovilizado y sin forma de responder.

-Por supuesto esto no funcionara todo el tiempo, si el adversario es mucho más grande y fuerte existen alternativas-La instructora soltó al león y luego llamo a uno de los elefantes al cuadrilátero.

La campana sonó y el elefante intento lo más posible en alcanzar a la loba pero este era mucho más ágil, ella daba vueltas alrededor de él y este se empezaba a marear.

-Si se ven en una situación en donde el adversario es grande lo mejor es primero cansarlo y luego…-La loba dio un par de fuertes patadas a las patas traseras del elefante y este cayo haciendo temblar el cuadrilátero-Hacer que pierda el equilibrio golpeando en las patas traseras para que caiga, allí el concepto de entre más grande son más dura la caída si aplica.

Nick estaba completamente extasiado, cada movimiento que veía era algo que quería aprender, dado que el es un animal que no se basa tanto en fuerza sino en agilidad quería dominar todos esos tips de combate.

El timbre del sitio sonó señalando el final de la clase- Muy bien todos ya terminamos por hoy, pero antes de que se vayan vengan que tengo que decirles algo, reúnanse-Todos los de la clase se pusieron frente a la instructora.

-Mañana vamos a tener combates de demostración, los contendientes serán seleccionados al azar así que prepárense para cualquier animal contra el que se puedan enfrentar, las reglas son que el primero que caiga por alguna inmovilización y que se rinda o un KO pierde el combate, nada de usar garras o dientes, será un combate estrictamente deportivo así que nada de hacer trampas, sino será castigado, ahora váyanse, nos vemos mañana.

Nick recogió sus cosas para ir a la piscina y no paraba de pensar en el combate de mañana, cualquier animal que le tocara no sería fácil, el es el más pequeño físicamente pero aplicaría bien las enseñanzas de la instructora.

-Oye Nick-el volteo y vio que tenia a Kim al lado tendiéndole la pata-Espero que me toque contra ti, me gustaría hacerte morder el polvo así como tú me lo haces morder en las carreras de obstáculos-Dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Ja ja bueno somos dos, tú me superas en las clases de tiro así que este sería un buen desempate-Nick muestra una sonrisa de soberbia y le da la pata a Kim cerrando en un apretón.

-También puedo notar que no soy la única que quiere un combate contigo-Kim da un ademan con la cabeza señalando a alguien en la espalda de él, Nick volteo un poco y nota a Allan viéndolo fijamente, este se ríe un poco y se marcha.

-El no sería un contrincante fácil ni para ti ni para mí, pero no me molestaría tirarle un par de dientes en el cuadrilátero-Dijo Kim en broma pero con una mirada seria.

-Si a mí tampoco-Nick estaba muy consciente de que Allan era el mejor de la clase de combate, no solo era fuerte sino también ágil y cada movimiento, llave o técnica las dominaba muy rápido.

Varias horas después Nick regreso a las barracas ya cansado del día, se dio un baño, se puso cómodo y se tiro en la litera a revisar el teléfono, notó que tenía un mensaje de Judy que decía "Llámame, es importante" salió de las barracas y camino a uno de los bancos que estaban en el centro de la academia, no había animales a la vista así que se sentó, sacó su celular y empezó a marcar para video llamada, después de tres tonos Judy contesto.

"Hola Nick ¿Leíste el mensaje?...Que pregunta más tonta, obvio si lo leíste"-Judy estaba en la cama ya con la pijama de zanahorias puesta abrazando una almohada.

-Hola Zanahorias, si apenas leí el mensaje hace un momento, por cierto te vez tierna con esa pijama, no te la había visto.

-Nick, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas…

-Tierna, lo sé, lo sé, pero es muy difícil no decirlo, pareces una cría-Judy estaba a punto a de gritar cuando Nick levanta una pata en señal de disculpa-Lo siento, ignórame solo quería ver cuanto podías aguantar antes de perder la paciencia, además ¿quieres despertar a tus vecinos ruidosos?-ríe un poco para sus adentros dado que Judy hacia un puchero que la hacía ver aun más tierna.

-No tienes remedio, no sé porque te digo las cosas si solo haces lo que quieres.

-Eso no es cierto, de no escucharte no te hubiera ayudado con el caso de los aulladores.

-Nick yo te extorsione y amenace para que me ayudaras ¿lo olvidas?

-Eso sí es cierto, pero hablo de cuando volviste, te ayude porque al escuchar lo que me dijiste debajo del puente entendí que en serio estabas arrepentida y querías que volviera a toda costa y yo quise hacerlo.

-Y en verdad lo agradezco, lo agradezco de corazón, sino no me hubieras perdonado estoy segura que no estaríamos donde estamos ahora-Judy y Nick se quedaron mirando unos segundos sonriendo recordando los buenos y no tan buenos viejos tiempos.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntame ¿que era la cosa importante que me tenías que decir?-Pregunto Nick.

Judy se quedo en blanco por unos segundos, estaba tan sumergida en la conversación con Nick que se había olvidado por completo de porque le había escrito a Nick en primer lugar, tardo unos segundos en reconectar su cerebro.

-¡Ahhhhh! Si es una larga historia, te contare desde el principio.

Judy se paso los siguientes 20 minutos explicando a Nick de cómo había pasado el día pensando en que le diría el jefe, incluso de que su chiste de ser supervisora le empezó a carcomer el cerebro antes de entrar a la oficina de Bogo, le conto su conversación con el jefe, de cómo se sentía mientras él le enumeraba los trabajos ocupados, de que ya no estaría en el triciclo andante y de ser oficial invitada para los exámenes especiales de la academia.

-Wow wow wow, ¿entonces nos veremos el próximo mes?-Judy asiente súper feliz y Nick se le forma una sonrisa, vería a Judy más rápido de lo que tenía previsto.

-¿Te han contado en las clases algo sobre los exámenes especiales?

-Sí, la instructora mama osa lleva una semana diciéndonoslo, son justo después de los exámenes de las materias teóricas, serán pruebas grupales en escenarios controlados pero muy reales, de cómo debemos actuar en situaciones de estrés y ver cómo nos desenvolvemos individualmente y como equipo, la semana que viene empiezan los preparativos para hacer los entrenamientos en base a eso-Nick estaba algo nervioso por esos exámenes, sabe que ha mejorado y estará listo pero aun tenía sus dudas.

-No te puedo decir que son fáciles porque no lo son, te puedo aconsejar en algunas cosas…-Judy se para en seco viendo como Nick levanta la mano en señal de freno.

-Gracias pelusa, pero prefiero que no me digas nada, sabré valérmelas por mí mismo, además tengo que demostrarles a algunos animales de lo que soy capaz-Un brillo fugaz paso por los ojos de Nick, casi imperceptible pero que Judy noto.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, me recuerdas a mi cuando inicie la academia.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, mis compañeros de la academia, mis instructores, hasta la mayoría de mi familia incluyendo a mis padres creían que no lo lograría, pero mírame ahora, cerré un par de bocas por aquí y deje impresionados a otros por allá, deje en claro que puedo ser más que solo una granjera.

-Y vaya que lo lograste, me da algo de vergüenza decirte que yo también te subestime-Nick bajo ligeramente la mirada, se puso a pensar lo duro que debió ser la academia para Judy.

-No te preocupes, el punto es demostrar que eres mejor de lo que cualquiera piense de ti, yo también tengo que admitir que tenía cierta desconfianza a los zorros y ahora mi mejor amigo es uno, las apariencias engañan, solo tenemos que ver que hay algo mas allá en cada uno de nosotros-Judy veía con mucha felicidad a Nick, el rompió muchos prejuicios que tenia y los sigue rompiendo, estaba muy feliz de haberlo conocido.

-En eso tienes razón-Nick ve la hora en su teléfono y se da cuenta que eran las 10:30, algo tarde para los dos-Bueno Zanahorias si es por mi me quedaría hablando contigo un rato mas pero ambos estaremos ocupados mañana, tengo un combate en la clase de defensa y espero que me vaya bien.

-¿En serio pelean mañana?

-Sí, será contra un oponente al azar así que ya veremos cómo sale la cosa.

-Recuerdo que mi primer combate de fue contra un rinoceronte y me fue muy mal, espero que te vaya bien a ti, te mando todos los éxitos del mundo.

-Gracias Zanahorias, espero que no aceptes devoluciones.

-Para nada, son todos tuyos.

-Buenas noches-Dijeron al unísono y se colgó la llamada.

Nick se levanto y camino en dirección a las barracas en lo decidido a dar lo mejor en la academia, para dejarles en claro que ya no es quien era antes y para que su madre y Judy estuvieran orgullosas.

Clase de defensa:

Todos en la clase estaban rodeando a la instructora Jackson esperando a ver con quien se enfrentarán cada una, la loba tenía un tazón junto a ella con los nombres de todos dentro.

-Muy bien como dije ayer las reglas son simples, gane quien logre inmovilizar al contrario, por un KO o que uno no pueda continuar la pelea, nada y repito ¡nada! De mordidas o garras, quien lo haga tendrá problemas-La instructora los veía desafiante y algunos se sintieron intimidados-Pueden usar técnicas de combate, pelear con cualquier estilo de pelea siempre y cuando no usen golpes bajos o ilegales. Pasaran al frente a los dos que llame para que peleen y así sucesivamente hasta que ya todos hayan pasado.

Cada uno de los cadetes fueron llamados, algunas peleas eran niveladas como la pelea de Kim contra Ryan, uno de los leones de la clase, ganó Kim logrando una llave de sumisión parecida a la que uso la instructora ayer, otras estaban muy desniveladas como la de Peter contra Mercy, una elefante que no uso más que su trompa para golpear al perro y dejarlo KO.

-Siguientes peleadores, Nick Wilde y Allan Fang-Ambos animales se vieron y se sintió la tensión en el aire, ya la clase sabía que esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien y esta pelea era para poner apuestas.

Nick y Allan se pusieron los protectores, los guantes estilo MMA y subieron al cuadrilátero, chocaron guantes de manera deportiva y se pusieron en cada esquina.

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar al otro, ambos se pusieron en pose de boxeo listos para iniciar. Los instintos de ambos estaban en su punto máximo, solo esperaban la señal para comenzar.

¡Ding!-Sonó la campana y Nick salió disparado hacia Allan tomando a este por sorpresa, no espero que iniciara con un ataque frontal.

Nick comenzó con una serie de golpes en dirección al estomago de Allan pero él los paraba con sus patas, El tigre respondió con un gancho pero Nick lo esquivo con velocidad yendo al lado derecho del felino y logrando golpear su costado, el tigre se quejo un poco pero se reacomodo rápido poniéndose de frente a Nick, contraataco haciendo una serie de jabs hacia Nick pero este los esquivaba, volvió a ir a un lado de Allan rápidamente pero el tigre adivino el movimiento de Nick y logro conectarle un golpe al hombro del vulpino.

Nick echó para atrás con el brazo ligeramente entumecido, el golpe que le conecto fue fuerte. Se puso a analizar sus opciones, sabía que si el tigre lograba conectar un golpe directo estaría en problemas, los ataques frontales no eran buena opción y los laterales Allan ya los premeditaba.

No logro pensar mucho más porque el tigre se lanzó contra el de frente con otra serie de golpes directos, Nick a duras penas los esquivaba, el condenado felino era muy rápido, Nick retrocedía lo que podía para alargar el espacio pero Allan lo volvía a achicar, Nick analizaba los movimientos de del felino y rápidamente logro ver una abertura, volvió a ir al su costado derecho, Allan sabía lo que Nick iba a hacer así que se preparo para contraatacar cuando intentara golpearlo pero el vulpino amago y tomo a su lado izquierdo y logro conectar un par de golpes en su abdomen, el tigre exclamo un quejido de dolor y tomo distancia, Nick hizo lo mismo y se puso en la otra esquina.

Allan tomo una bocanada de aire y se volvió a poner en pose de combate-Tengo que admitir que no eres tan basura como pensé zorro, pero esta pelea tiene su ganador decidido desde antes que sonara la campana.

Nick también puso pose de combate-Así es minino, ese seré yo-Nick pensó que ya los ataques hacia el torso superior de Allan no serian efectivos, ya había gastado sus trucos y Allan los esperaría si los volvía a intentar, entonces decidió que lo mejor sería poner en práctica lo de la clase pasada.

Nick se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Allan, este lo esperaba y busco darle un golpe directo cuando lo tuviera cerca, cuando estuvo a un metro Allan intento golpearlo, pero Nick lo esquivo yendo hacia abajo y lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha, Nick estaba a sus espaldas y Allan lanzo otro golpe pero Nick lo volvió a esquivar y golpeo su otra pierna, esto desestabilizo a Allan pero no cayó en ningún momento.

Nick volvió a arremeter contra las piernas para hacerlo caer pero en un rápido movimiento Allan se agacho y dio una patada circular baja haciendo que Nick la tuviera que saltar para esquivarla y apenas toco el piso y se dio la vuelta Allan lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, Nick quedo algo aturdido por lo fuerte del golpe y Allan no paro, siguió lanzando otra serie de golpes, Nick esquivaba algunos y recibía otros, no veía las cosas claras y cada vez que intentaba tomar distancia lo volvían a arrinconar, en un movimiento desesperado Nick volvió a intentar tomar el costado de Allan pero este lo predijo y le conecto otro golpe en el rostro.

Nick estaba arrodillado en la lona y Allan lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, Nick se intentaba poner de pie pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y volvía a caer, Allan se acerco a él, pego a Nick al piso poniendo su pata encima de él y espero allí.

¡!Ding Ding Ding!

-Uno de los peleadores no puede continuar, la pelea a terminado-Dijo la instructora.

-Te lo dije, esta pelea ya tenía ganador-Le dijo Allan a Nick soltándolo y bajando del cuadrilátero.

Nick se levanto despacio y bajo del cuadrilátero para sentarse en uno de los bancos cercanos, se sentía derrotado, no pudo hacer nada después de que Allan conectara ese golpe.

-Oye viejo ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Peter acercándose a Nick.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Dijo Nick molesto. Peter ignoro el comentario de Nick y se puso a su lado dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, el vulpino al darse cuenta de cómo le respondió a Peter se arrepintió-Disculpa compañero, solo que no entiendo cómo me ganó, lo tenía todo bajo control.

-En realidad nunca lo tuviste bajo control-La instructora se acerco a Nick junto con la enfermera y esta se puso a revisar a Nick para ver si no tenia contusiones.

-¿Que quiere decir?-Pregunto Nick cuando la enfermera termino las pruebas.

-Ese tigre en todo momento te estuvo estudiando, cómo pudiste notar leía tus movimientos después de efectuarlos lo que hacía difícil que repitieras un ataque y cuando él hizo un movimiento que no te esperaste te tomo por sorpresa y no supiste que hacer luego, todo lo contrario, a él, eres ágil pero también necesitas mas visión de combate así como también ser impredecible.

Nick bajo la mirada derrotado, no tenia para discutirle nada a la instructora, tenía razón, le faltaba más práctica para poder vencer a ese tigre.

-Igual fue un buen combate el que propusiste-La instructora le puso una pata al hombro de Nick y este levanto la mirada-No te detengas por una derrota, tómalo como experiencia y prepárate para la próxima vez.

-Gracias señora, eso hare-Nick sonrió ligeramente-La próxima vez estaré listo.

-Esa es la actitud, ahora anda darte una ducha, hoy no habrá gimnasio después de esto así que podrás relajarte hasta mañana-La loba se alejo dejando a Nick con mas ánimos, ella tiene razón, no importa un traspié, lo importante es levantarse y volver a pelear.

-Wow a mí solo me dijo que dejara de ser tan imbécil-Dijo Peter haciendo reír a Nick.

-Ambos tenemos mucho que mejorar, primero vayamos a comer, luego tomare la ducha.

-Me gusta tu idea, te sigo.

Sabana Central:

Judy estaba manejando de regreso a la jefatura con una sensación de satisfacción total, a pesar de que seguía repartiendo multas lo hacía en una de las camionetas de la jefatura y no podía estar más emocionada, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo seguir con su chaleco y sombrero, ya no le molestaba los quejidos de los ciudadanos cuando les daba una multa y ahora como iba mucho más rápido podía repartir hasta más del doble de multas antes del mediodía.

Se paro en una luz roja y se puso a ver a los alrededores a ver si todo estaba en orden, entonces vio algo que le pareció curioso, al otro lado de la calle había un animal que le parecía extremadamente familiar, un zorro, de pelaje rojizo y crema igual a Nick, estaba comprando frutas en un puesto callejero, siguió viendo con más detalle y noto que era una hembra.

Cuando termino de comprar y se disponía a irse cruzo la mirada en dirección a Judy, esta la vio y se quedo quieta, Judy se sorprendió porque también noto que tenia ojos verdes, se parecía a un mas a Nick.

No pudo observar más porque tocaban la bocina detrás de ella y vio que ya estaba en luz verde, dio un último vistazo y la zorra seguía parada viéndola, Judy sonrio hacia la zorra y arrancó, se quedo pensando que vio a Nick pero en versión femenina.

La zorra veía como el vehiculo se iba alejando y sonrio con un único pensamiento en mente.

"_Era ella"_

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, lo intente dejar un poco mas largo que los 3 pasados para compensarles mi impuntualidad, intentare en todo lo que tenga posible dejarles el siguiente cap en menos tiempo, cuídense mucho todos y que lo pasen genial, see u later.


	5. Baja el arma, Levanta tu Lapiz

**Hello hello ¿como están todos? Espero que muy bien, primero que nada, no me maten, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el cap anterior pero ahorita es muy difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir mis capítulos, por supuesto lo seguiré haciendo pero se pueden tardar mas o menos dependiendo de si inspiración ayuda en su momento o de por si el tiempo me lo permita.**

**Para finalizar agradezco a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia y un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Reader Blluelilly que siempre me da apoyo y me ayuda mucho en el momento de las correcciones, sin mas que agregar disfruten el capitulo.**

-¡Error!

-Pero como puede ser error, si seguí los pasos de su guía al pie de la letra-Dijo Nick lanzando su tasa en el bote de desechos químicos.

-No, no lo hiciste, aquí dice que son exactamente 43 miligramos de calcio y tu pusiste 44-Dijo la profesora Shaw señalando la página de su guía.

-Pero como 1 miligramo de diferencia puede causar que mi compuesto pasara de ser un líquido a una masa chiclosa.

-Ja! No has visto nada, yo he creado experimentos que con solo un nanogramo de diferencia en las medidas podría causar una reacción exotérmica que destruiría el mundo, así que lo tuyo no es más que un juego de niños-la gata se echaba aires de grandeza mientras Nick pensaba en lo loca que estaba.

PRRRRR!

Sonó el timbre señalando el final de la clase, la mayoría estaban ya suspirando de la alegría porque Nick no fue el único en fallar en su experimento, más bien el obtuvo el resultado fallido menos dañino, algunos habían combinado mal químicos y terminaron derritiendo la mesa y otros desmayados por inhalar gas somnífero.

-Muy bien chicos, recuerden que esta fue la última clase de repaso, la próxima semana inician los exámenes así que traigan máscaras anti-gas, ropa a prueba de fuego y estén listos para morir-Toda la clase volteo a ver a la profesora con caras de preocupación- ¡Es un chiste! Ustedes se creen todo, no porque en este laboratorio haya habido explosiones, incendios, uno que otro animal fuera de acción por algunos días no quiere decir que los exámenes serán peores je je je ¡Ahora largo!

Nick salió del laboratorio preocupado, no tanto por lo que dijo la profesora sino porque tenía que irle bien en ese examen, Narcóticos era su piedra en el zapato de las materias teóricas, muchas veces no sabía cómo diferenciar las drogas y otras veces no sabía ni que procedimiento hacer y por mucho que estudiara seguía sin entender las terminologías químicas.

Todas las materias tanto teóricas como practicas tenían una ponderación mínima para aprobar, las practicas tenían una ponderación mayor, se necesitaba sacar 80 de 100 en calificaciones generales para aprobar, las teóricas estaban divididas, criminología necesitaba 70, leyes 60 y narcóticos 50 y si tenías una nota por debajo de algunas de esta tendrías que volver a la academia por otros 3 meses para ver esa materia de nuevo y aprobarla.

Nick no se preocupaba demasiado en leyes ni en criminología, veía relativamente fácil aprender las dos, narcóticos por otro lado, tendría suerte si no reprueba este examen.

-¡Nick!-el vulpino volteo y vio como Peter se le acercaba-Viejo saliste muy rápido de la clase, apenas y note que viniste por este pasillo.

-Lo siento por no esperarte Pete, pero tenía mucho en la cabeza.

\- ¿Preocupado por los exámenes?

-Por el de narcóticos en general, no se me está dando nada con esa materia.

-Pero si no es tan difícil.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres el mejor de la clase-Y no era mentira, Peter es el único que ha conseguido pruebas y análisis de manera exitosa, hasta la misma profesora estaba impresionada.

-Bueno tengo que ser bueno en algo, en combate y tiro soy un asco y ni hablar de leyes.

-Si, pero esas se aprenden fácil, yo y la química no nos llevamos.

-Bueno ambos tendremos que estudiar más para que no nos vaya mal.

-Si… oye espera, porque no nos ayudamos mutuamente, yo te enseño leyes y tus narcóticos y capaz ambos aprobemos los respectivos exámenes.

-Suena bien, me gusta la idea.

-Empecemos hoy mismo, cada noche en la biblioteca hasta que empiecen los exámenes.

-De noche no puedo viejo, recuerda que tengo sesiones extras de tiro en la noche, el profesor dijo que necesito mejorar mucho si aspiro a ser policía.

-Mmmm eso es un problema-Nick pensaba en las opciones que tenía hasta que recordó algo-Tengo la solución, pero ya será cuando estemos en el gimnasio al final del día, vámonos.

Peter se quedó algo confundido, pero no dijo nada y siguió al zorro.

El día había transcurrido como cualquier otro, ya las clases habían acabado y tocaba ya el tiempo del gimnasio o la "hora feliz" como algunos le decían.

-Entonces Nick, cuéntame ¿Cuál es tu solución para que no nos vaya mal en los exámenes? -Preguntó Peter entrando al gimnasio luego de la dura sesión de combate.

-Fácil compañero, sígueme.

El can siguió a Nick sin saber que tenía planeado, la mayoría de las veces Peter no entendía cómo funcionaba la cabeza del vulpino, pero él ya se acostumbró a que Nick era enigma y pareciera que tuviera una respuesta para todo.

Nick se acercó al área de las caminadoras y observaba como cierta felina ya había comenzado su sesión de entrenamiento, se acercó y se paró al lado de ella.

-Hey Kim ¿estás ocupada?

\- ¿Tu qué crees Nick? -Dijo la puma dejando por obvio la respuesta.

-Jaja ya sabes que me gusta decir obviedades, mira, tengo que hablar contigo, de un trato que a todos nos puede beneficiar.

Te escucho-Kim aumento un poco más la velocidad de la caminadora poniéndose a trotar sin dejarle de prestar atención a Nick.

-Bueno, primero que nada, déjame felicitarte por ser de las mejores en tiro y también en la clase de combate, eres bastante fuerte, ágil y tienes un ojo de halcón.

-Adulador, no sé a qué quieres llegar diciendo todo eso…pero gracias-Dijo lo último con un ligero aire de superioridad.

-Aunque contrariamente tienes déficit en criminología y otro más remarcado en leyes ¿no es así? -Kim hizo una ligera mueca en la cara y Nick lo notó al instante.

-Puede que sí, puede que no, pero no es nada importante-Kim volvió a aumentar la velocidad de la caminadora sintiéndose algo incomoda.

\- ¿Ah, en serio? Bueno esto me dice lo contrario-Nick sacó de su bolso un trozo de papel y se lo mostró a Kim, cuando lo vio perdió el equilibrio casi haciendo que cayera de la caminadora, se aferró con fuerza de las agarraderas y apago el aparato.

\- ¿¡De donde sacaste eso Wilde!?-Kim le quito el papel con la cara algo roja, no era más que uno de los exámenes de diagnóstico que usaba el profesor de leyes para ver cómo estaban los estudiantes y la calificación de Kim era reprobada.

-Tengo mis métodos, pero eso no importa, lo importante es lo que tengo que proponerte.

-Habla.

-Peter y yo tenemos un trato de que el me explicara las clases de narcóticos y yo a él las de leyes, pero él tiene prácticas de tiro extras de noche así que yo te ayudare también con leyes si tu ayudas a Peter en tiro.

Kim meditaba las palabras de Nick, Peter cruzaba los dedos y Nick tenía una cara muy confiada.

-Ok Nick, no suena mal tu trato, me apunto-Le dio la pata al vulpino cerrando el trato, es verdad que ella no lograría mejorar para los exámenes en tan poco tiempo mucho menos sola- ¿Pero ¿cómo conseguirás que todos salgamos beneficiados? He visto la puntería de Peter, es patética, sin ofender.

-Tranquila, hasta yo sé que soy malo-Dijo el perro muy relajado.

-El necesita mucha practica si quiere estar listo para los exámenes especiales.

-Es allí donde inicia mi plan, después del gimnasio nos iremos a la biblioteca, allí les enseñare leyes y luego Peter me explicará Narcóticos en lo que tu repasas lo que te enseñe, serán sesiones bien cronometradas y luego podemos irnos todos al campo de tiro que sabemos que está abierto hasta la media noche, ya después de los exámenes teóricos nos enfocaremos en entrenarnos mejor en combate y afinar mejor la puntería-Nick aún tenía una semana entera antes de los exámenes teóricos y dos semanas para los exámenes especiales, si todo resultaba bien nadie reprobaría nada.

-Veo que lo tienes todo pensado ¿Cuándo quieres iniciar?

-Hoy mismo, en dos horas todos en la biblioteca, aún hay mucho que aprender y poco tiempo.

Ya había caído la noche ya hace varias horas, los diurnos empezaban a entrar a sus camas y los nocturnos a salir a las calles, pero una pequeña coneja que ya había tenido un largo día aun no abrazaba los brazos de Morfeo sino a uno de sus peluches favoritos que le dieron sus hermanos más pequeños mientras en su celular ve las redes sociales, de la nada una llamada entrante la saca de su estupor, se sienta en la cama y sonríe viendo el contacto.

-Que tal astuto, ya has entendido mejor como hacer un análisis de drogas sin explotar nada-Dijo la coneja riéndose.

-Ja ja muy graciosa, para tu información no llegue a explotar nada en ninguna clase…solo incendie una vez mi experimento, pero solo una vez.

-Tranquilo Narcóticos puede llegar a ser difícil con esa profesora, sus experimentos son muy locos y más de uno de nosotros salió herido cuando estaba allí.

-Si, pero por lo que me contaste a ti te fue muy bien.

-Si un poco-Judy rio para sus adentros con lo que dijo Nick, ella recuerda que fue de las mejores en narcóticos, pero fue gracias a que creció con conceptos de botánica y química para hacer mejores fertilizantes en la granja familiar.

-Pero cambiando de tema, como te ha ido con las clases nocturnas.

-Bueno… empezamos hace dos días y los chicos están aún muy perdidos con leyes, pero lentamente están entendiendo, yo voy al mismo paso.

-Es bueno que consiguieras un grupo de estudios, a mi si me toco guerreármelas sola.

-Cada vez entiendo más como eres tan terca y testaruda.

\- ¡Hey!

-Es un cumplido y lo sabes-Nick empezó a reír y Judy también rio junto a él.

-Es verdad que soy así pero así soy yo y no creo cambiar.

-Y es mejor que no cambies sino ya no habría buenos reparte multas.

-Allí si te pasaste Nick, cuando te vea te golpeare-Amenazo Judy.

-Lo recibiré con gusto, bueno me iré a dormir, lamento no quedarme más pero mi tiempo libre se redujo drásticamente.

-Tienes razón, hagamos una cosa, escríbeme cuando ya estés más desocupado, igual ya nos veremos en poco tiempo así que aprovecha para poder descansar más.

-Te sentirías sola si dejaras de hablar con tu servidor-Nick puso su mejor perfil y Judy no hizo más que reírse.

-Tranquilo, descansa más, aprovecha que la cosa después se volverá más dura, ahora vete, anda a dormir.

-Ok, bueno te escribiré después de los exámenes ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto, buenas noches, Nick.

-Buenas noches pelusa.

Se corto la llamada y Judy puso su teléfono en su escritorio, se sentó viendo fuera de la ventana para pasar el rato, veía los autos pasar y muchos animales aun caminando en las iluminadas calles a pesar de ser casi las once de la noche, el concepto ciudad que no duerme le quedaba bien a Zootopia. Judy veía hacia arriba, hacia el oscuro cielo y aunque no veía estrellas se perdía viendo al vacío, pensando cada vez más en un solo animal.

_"Van a ser varios días sin hablar con él, creo que si me sentiré algo sola"_ Con ese último pensamiento dio un largo suspiro y se fue a dormir.

Siguiente día, Biblioteca 9:00pm

-Ok chicos como les dije antes, cuando tienen a un sospechoso bajo custodia ¿las leyes dictan qué?

-En un interrogatorio podemos retenerlo 48 horas máximo en una jefatura si está involucrado en una investigación en proceso y…-Peter empezó a golpearse ligeramente la cabeza buscando recordar.

-No podemos restringirle su libertad si las pruebas contra el sospechoso no son contundentes-Dijo Kim cerrando la respuesta.

-Correcto ¿y si el sospechoso es acusado por los cargos presentados?

-Tiene derecho a un abogado si no posee uno y…-Ahora le toco a Kim quedarse con la respuesta en el aire y Peter tampoco sabía que responder.

-Queda retenido hasta el día del juicio-finalizo Nick-Bueno han mejorado bastante la verdad, antes no me sabían responder ni una.

-Es que es muy difícil, es recordar muchas cosas, no entiendo como lo logras.

-Solo digamos que en mi antiguo trabajo era bueno memorizar algunas leyes para evitar problemas y bueno después de un rato lo veía sencillo.

\- ¿Y de que trabajabas antes? -Preguntó Kim bastante curiosa.

-Algo así como un comerciante, había que saber algunas regulaciones para que mis…productos se pudieran vender-Técnicamente no mentía, cuando fue interceptado por Judy la primera vez le mostro papeles legales que había notariado el mismo.

-Interesante, bueno todos tenemos un pasado ¿no? -Dijo Kim volteando de nuevo a los libros.

-Y cuál es el tuyo Kim, yo era un panadero, Nick acaba de decir que era comerciante ¿y tú?

-Era maestra de karate, tenía un dojo junto con mi padre.

-Ahora entiendo como eres tan buena en combate y con los reflejos de un peleador no es de extrañar que también destaques en tiro.

-Si, se pudiera decir que si-Kim bajo ligeramente la mirada con una cara algo nostálgica, casi se podría decir triste.

-Hubo algún problema con tu padre cuando te viniste aquí-Pregunto Peter notando la cara que puso Kim.

-No le gustó mucho mi decisión de unirme a la policía, él quería que siguiera en el dojo y… que no hiciera lo mismo que mama.

\- ¿Tu madre es policía? -Pregunto Nick por mero reflejo, aunque algo le decía que no debió preguntar.

-Era…murió hace 2 años.

Peter y Nick enmudecieron por completo dejando el lugar en un silencio absoluto, solo se podía escuchar el click clack del reloj de la biblioteca.

-Lo…lo siento-Dijo Peter después de un largo minuto-No debí preguntar nada, creo que te hice pasar un mal momento.

-No descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte, son cosas que ya pasaron-Dijo Kim sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¿Quisiste seguir los pasos de tu madre? ¿Por eso te uniste a la policía? -Preguntó Nick.

-Así es, ella siempre fue mi heroína y después de su muerte mi papa no quería que yo supiera nada de este mundo, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión y cuando pude me uní a la academia, eso le enfureció y desde que me vine no hemos vuelto a hablar y bueno el resto es historia.

\- ¿Supongo que cada uno tiene una historia de porque terminamos aquí no? -Dijo Peter relajándose en el asiento recordando a su abuelo.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu historia Nick? -Preguntó Kim poniendo a Nick ligeramente nervioso-Vamos, no es un secreto para nadie que es extraño que un zorro se uniera a la academia de policía, tiene que haber una historia detrás de todo.

-Bueno…me uní por algunas razones, si-Nick se sentía algo incomodo, no es mucho de hablar de sí mismo.

-Aja y una de esas razones fue quien te regaló ese bolígrafo de zanahorias-Dijo Kim señalando el bolígrafo que estaba en la mesa.

Instintivamente Nick tomó el bolígrafo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, lo sacó pensando que le ayudaría más a concentrarse y que le daría la suerte que él creía que tenía.

-Creo que di en el clavo-Kim rio un poco y Nick puso una cara molesta-Debe ser algo muy personal para ti, si no quieres contar nada no voy a insistir, es tu vida después de todo.

-Es…es un regalo que me dio alguien que es especial y es a quien le doy las gracias por estar aquí-La imagen de Judy vino a la mente de Nick y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Debe ser alguien importante, siempre es bueno tener a alguien así en nuestras vidas, nos da fuerzas de querer ser mejores.

-Si…si así es.

Los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero no ese silencio incomodo sino uno de tranquilidad y reflexión, pensando en sus familiares o seres queridos sin evitar formarles una sonrisa a todos.

-Bueno ya es hora de regresar a los estudios, Kim toma los apuntes que te di de criminología y repasa bien y yo comenzare a estudiar los compuestos químicos usados en la detección de drogas.

-Y después veremos si esta vez Peter puede atinarle al blanco en menos de 5 disparos.

-Oye el ayer lo logre en 4, estoy mejorando.

-Si, pero solo rosaste el objetivo, tienes que intentar darle en el centro jajaja.

-Hoy lo lograre.

-Le tomó la palabra, ahora a estudiar.

La mañana siguiente empezó de manera enérgica, ya eran las 10am y Judy daba vueltas por toda Sabana Central repartiendo las 500 multas que ella se propuso antes de mediodía, ya no le molestaba para nada el trabajo desde que tenia su patrulla designada, estaba mas que contenta de poder también participar como refuerzo cuando era requerido, aunque solo cuando estuviera cerca y solo de apoyo pero no le importaba.

Ya para el final del día había repartido más de 843 multas y hasta el mismo jefe Bogo estaba impresionado con la coneja, con cualquier otro tendría suerte si llega a las 150.

Judy salió del precinto revisando su teléfono con el animo de ver si tenía un mensaje, pero no había nada, no se sorprendió dado que mañana Nick presentaba sus exámenes así que pensó que estaría quemándose las cejas estudiando como loco.

Sonrió con ese pensamiento, saco sus audífonos y empezó a caminar. Judy veía a su camino mientras tarareaba el nuevo éxito de Gazelle, le gustaba mucho caminar por el parque frente a la jefatura, la hacia sentirse bien ver a los animales divertirse y disfrutar de su día.

No muy lejos de Judy había alguien que la miraba caminar, se levanto se su asiento cuando reconoció que era ella y la empezó a seguir, estaba a unos metros detrás de ella y estaba apunto de acercarse mas pero…

\- ¡Oficial! -Judy ve como unos niños se acercan a ella de frente y se quita los audífonos.

\- ¿Es usted la oficial Hopps? -Pregunto una pequeña corderita acompañada de una cría de león.

-Si esa soy yo-Dijo poniéndoles una sonrisa.

-¡Wow! Que genial ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo? -Dijo el león dándole una libreta y un lápiz.

-Con gusto-Judy firmo la libreta, se la dio al niño y este saltaba de alegría.

-Muchas gracias oficial, que tenga buena tarde.

-Igualmente.

Sin mas los niños se fueron, Judy volteo a ver a sus alrededores para ver si veía algún problema o algo, pero no noto nada, vio su la hora de su teléfono y observo que el próximo metro pasaría dentro de poco así que acelero el paso.

El animal extraño se había ocultado no muy lejos, pero veía como Judy corría así que prefirió dejar a la coneja para otro día.

La noche ya había caído y muchos animales ya estaban descansando después de un largo día, pero algunos pocos descansar todavía no era opción, tres animales estaban sentados en la misma mesa concentrados en sus libros, leyendo, escribiendo, pensando en cómo sería mejor memorizar la información, no había más que silencio dentro de la biblioteca y lo único que se escuchaba era el desliz de los lápices en contacto con el papel.

-Listo, escribí todas las normas de transito sin ver el libro, creo que puedo con el día de mañana-Dijo Kim tirando el lápiz a un lado y levantándose para estirar las patas.

-Si creo que yo también estoy listo-Peter imito a Kim y dio un gran estirón a su espalda.

-Me alegro, en pocos días pasaron de no saber nada a estar listos para los exámenes.

-Y te lo debemos a ti Nick, sin tu ayuda estaríamos perdidos-Dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa y Kim asiente sonriendo también.

-No tienen por qué dar las gracias, ustedes también me ayudaron, esa gata loca no me sorprenderá con su examen.

-Bueno vamos al campo de tiro, tanto estudiar me dio ganas de romper mi propio récord-Dijo Peter guardando las cosas en su mochila.

-Tu récord fue darle al centro en 10 tiros-Dijo Kim riéndose.

-Esta vez lo conseguiré en 8 o menos.

-Si claro, capaz con suerte le des al blanco.

Peter volteó a ver a Kim desafiante y esta no quito su cara burlona, Nick estaba en el medio pensando que esto no terminara bien.

-Hagamos una cosa ¿porque no apostamos?

Kim se le iluminaron los ojos y cambio su expresión a una más seria-Ahora si hablamos en el mismo lenguaje cachorrito ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

-Conseguiré darle al blanco en menos de...6 disparos, quien pierda tendra que lavarle los uniformes al ganador por un mes.

-Mmmmm que sean dos meses y será trato-Kim estiro la pata y Peter decidido le extendió cerrando la apuesta en un apretón.

-Espero que estés lista para lavar mi ropa interior sucia, hasta a mí me molesta lo malolientes que se vuelven.

Nick se reía para sus adentros dado que sabía quién iba a ganar, esos dos le recordaron a Sam y Jazz con sus juegos y apuestas absurdas.

-Hey Nick vámonos al campo de tiro, ya quiero ver la cara de perdedor que pondrá Peter.

-Ya los alcanzo, primero terminare de escribir unas cosas y luego voy para allá.

-Como gustes.

Kim y Peter salieron de la biblioteca y Nick se quedó por unos minutos más, escribía con el bolígrafo de Zanahorias los odiosos pasos del libro de la profesora o "Narcóticos para tontos" como lo hacía llamar Nick, cuando terminó se recargo en el asiento y aprovecho para despejar la mente.

"_Mañana será un buen día_"-Nick se quedó viendo el bolígrafo y se le formo una sonrisa- "_Seguro que si_"

Nick no se terminó de relajar porque recordó que lo estaban esperando, empezó a recoger todo rápido y corrió a la entrada, pero no se había dado cuenta que las no había cerrado el bolso y todas las cosas se le habían caído.

-Rayos-Refunfuño Nick agachándose y empezando a recoger.

_"Hola Nick..."_

Nick se frenó en seco y su corazón se le detuvo por escasos milisegundo, se levantó e irguió las orejas para encontrar la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

\- ¿Judy? -Nick daba vueltas a su alrededor y seguía escuchando la voz de Judy, pero no veía a nadie alrededor, se concentró más en la dirección de la voz y noto que venía de uno de los libros que estaba en el piso, lo levantó y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que provenían de bolígrafo de Zanahorias que le había regalado Judy.

Lo levanto extrañado y presiono el botón para rebobinar la cinta, en ningún momento pensó que había un mensaje grabado.

_"Hola Nick ¿Como estas? espero que te encuentres bien, no estoy segura de sí escucharas esto en algún momento mientras estés en la academia o ya estés graduado o capaz nunca lo escuches pero bueno ya ando divagando así que en fin, te dejo esta grabación para decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de que te unieras a la academia, sé que te lo he dicho en persona pero nunca está de más recordártelo, no me caben las palabras para expresar la emoción que siento porque estés allá y que muy pronto seremos compañeros, estoy más que segura de que te ira bien, eres listo, astuto y aunque a veces no te des cuenta tú mismo sé que nunca te quieres dar por vencido, eres grande Nick, más de lo que crees y espero que esta experiencia te sirva para que sigas creciendo y no dejes que nada ni nadie te diga lo contrario y si alguien lo hace tienes mi permiso de patearlo jaja bueno me despido y te deseo los mayores éxitos de todos Nick, sé que lo conseguirás"_

Nick se arrodilla en el piso y pone una de sus patas alrededor de sus ojos mientras que su cara se le forma una sonrisa involuntaria, rebobino un poco la cinta para escuchar de nuevo las últimas palabras.

_"Te deseo los mayores éxitos de todos Nick, sé que lo conseguirás"_

-Gracias Zanahorias, lo conseguiré, lo juro-Dijo mientras se le empezaban a salir algunas lágrimas.

El nuevo día empieza y hacia un día sumamente caluroso, no había entrenamientos y era solo porque era día de exámenes, todos se presentaban el mismo día con un par de horas de diferencia entre cada uno, algo bastante injusto para los cadetes porque no tendrían tiempo para descansar, pero el sistema estaba hecho así para que se concentraran lo más posible y pusieran a prueba sus conocimientos en el menor tiempo posible.

Ya se habían presentado dos exámenes y la mayoría ya estaban agotados mentalmente pero no había tiempo para relajar el cerebro, solo faltaba un examen y era para muchos el peor de los tres, Narcóticos, era el peor no tanto por la materia sino por quien la impartía y que locura tendría preparada para todos.

Todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería descansando, algunos tenían caras de confiados, otros de indecisos por lo que si respondieron estaba bien o mal y otros con caras de derrota total, pero eso sí, todavía ninguno estaba tranquilo.

-El examen de Leyes lo vi más fácil de lo que creí, antes de empezarlo estaba de los nervios, pero cuando lo empecé a leer sabía que responder-Dijo Peter poniendo la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Me paso lo mismo, es todo gracias a ti Nick.

-Ya lo había dicho antes, fue trabajo en equipo, estoy igual que ustedes, ando nervioso por el último examen, pero estoy más preparado que hace varios días.

-Ahora veamos si saldremos vivos del último examen ¿Que nos tendrá preparado para hoy la profesora?-Pregunto Kim.

-No lo sé, capaz nos diga que si no hacemos un análisis perfecto de una muestra una bomba explotara-Peter empezó a reír con su comentario, pero Nick y Kim no vieron tan descabellado esa suposición.

-Bueno ya veremos que vendrá, igual si sobrevivimos recuerda que tienes que lavar mis uniformes esta noche cachorrito-Kim se empezó a burlar de Peter y este solo puso una cara molesta, el ultimo disparo estuvo a milímetros del centro, pero no lo pudo lograr.

Ya en el laboratorio la tensión se sentía en el aire, había miedo de que algo explotara o formara un gas venenoso o algo peor, algunos estaban rezando, aunque no se sabía si por salir bien en el examen o que salieran con vida. Nick permanecía tranquilo, solo repasaba mentalmente los pasos a seguir en una detección y formulas químicas, estaba listo para cualquier cosa que le lanzara la gata loca.

Luego de varios minutos de que todos entraran entró la profesora, cargaba su portafolios en una mano y una maleta en el otro, subió hasta su escritorio y puso una cara de pocos amigos, tenía una mirada fría digna de asesina en serie lo cual puso más nerviosos a todos.

-Ok escuchen, les tenía preparados para hoy un examen bastante especial y divertido pero el comité de la academia prefirió cambiarlo porque dijeron que era muy "poco práctico" para un examen de esta materia, así que no me dieron otra alternativa que hacer un examen escrito con una detección practica bastante sencilla-Dijo la profesora con un tono de depresión total, la clase desde sus adentros suspiraban de alegría-Bueno iré pasando de mesa en mesa pasando el examen y la muestra y cuando finalicen dejan su examen sobre mi escritorio y la muestra dentro del cajón de la mesa.

Cuando terminó de entregar todo se sentó en su escritorio-Recuerden que todas sus notas serán publicadas en una semana-Dijo la profesora, encendió su laptop y siguió con su cara depresiva.

Nick vio el examen y luego vio la muestra y su cara era de completa incredulidad, se esperaba alguna droga experimental sacada del mismísimo tártaro que si no hacían bien los análisis todos morirían, pero en contrario tenía una muestra simple y un examen de selección múltiple, fijo su mirada en la profesora y ella no quitaba sus ojos de la laptop, se notaba que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que hicieran.

"_Bueno, esto será más rápido de lo que creí_" y con eso en mente comenzó el examen.

Ya más tarde ese día en la jefatura la jornada diurna acababa y los oficiales entregaban sus informes, vehículos y se preparaban para irse a sus casas mientras empezaba el siguiente turno.

-Judy me enteré de que estuviste presente en la aprensión de unos ladrones-Dijo Garraza mientras daba saltitos.

\- ¡Sí! Fui como apoyo, Grizzoli y Johnson fueron lo que atraparon a los ladrones ¡pero fue divertido! Te lo digo Garraza, no me había sentido más feliz de estar en parquímetros de no ser por esa patrulla y el permiso del jefe.

-Me alegro por ti Judy bueno nos vemos mañana, que tengas buen día.

-Igualmente, cuídate.

Judy salió del precinto viendo su teléfono cosa que se estaba tornando una costumbre, esperaba tener un mensaje o una llamada perdida, no había hablado con Nick en varios días y sabía que hoy le tocaba presentar todos los exámenes, capaz hablaría con el ese día o el siguiente y eso la animaba.

Caminaba por el parque frente al precinto en camino hacia el metro, no había muchos animales por los alrededores así que andaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, pensaba que ya tenía que preparar una maleta porque le tocaba ir a la academia en poco más de una semana, pero tanta ignorancia ella no se percataba que alguien de nuevo la seguía, cada paso que daba la coneja el extraño se acercaba más y más, de pronto Judy sintió como le tocaron el hombro por detrás pero por estar distraída reacciono violentamente y se dio la vuelta rápido poniendo una postura de combate.

No reconoció al extraño por tener el sol de frente a ella, pero la silueta que vio por un segundo le hizo bajar la guardia al instante incrédula.

\- ¿Nick? -Judy froto sus ojos y los volvió a abrir y vio como en efecto tenia a un zorro de frente a ella, igual de pelaje rojizo, pero con la diferencia de que era hembra que tenía una cara de sorprendida pero que paso a una dulce sonrisa.

Judy al notar el momento y casi le hace una llave a su señora se le puso la cara roja.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No debí reaccionar así, no estaba prestando atención a mi entorno y fue un acto reflejo poner una postura agresiva, discúlpeme-Dijo Judy apenada.

-jaja tranquila no hay ningún problema, fue mi culpa por no llamarla antes de acercarme oficial Hopps.

\- ¿Me conoce?

-Quien no conoce a la gran oficial Judy Hopps, la heroína de Zootopia-dijo la zorra riendo un poco haciendo que Judy sonriera junto con ella.

-No soy tan grande como me pintan, además no lo hice sola, recibir ayuda de un gran animal-Al ver a la zorra Judy solo podía pensar en Nick, se parecían demasiado físicamente, parecía ver su contraparte femenina.

-Seguro que lo es, solo que a veces el mismo no lo sabe-Dijo la vulpina nostálgica sorprendiendo mucho a Judy, ella la vio con más detalle y recién noto que tenía ojos verdes igual a los de Nick.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿usted conoce a…

-Nicholas-completo la vulpina. Se puso de rodillas para estar más a la altura de la coneja y ve como esta estaba estática-Si, si lo conozco, llevo toda su vida conociéndolo, desde que era un pequeño cachorro lleno de vida.

Judy quedo boquiabierta, empezó a maquinar y a unir cables en su cabeza con lo que ella acababa de escuchar, no podía creerlo, pero solo había una forma de poder confirmarlo.

\- ¿Usted es su-su madre?

La vulpina sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras asiente, Judy no podía poner más que una cara de completa sorpresa y la sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar cuando la vulpina la rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo, pero no uno cualquiera sino un abrazo que ella conocía muy bien, uno lleno de amor y protección, un abrazo maternal.

-Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por cuidar de Nicky y que lograras sacarlo del mundo en donde estaba, has conseguido en lo que yo fracase y por eso nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecida.

La vulpina apretaba más el abrazo mientras se le salían las lágrimas, Judy se le empezaba a formar una sonrisa y sus ojos se cristalizaban, así se quedaron el par de hembras por un minuto hasta que la mayor se separó.

-Perdona a esta vieja sentimental, quise hacerlo un poco menos dramático, pero es difícil para mí jaja en verdad que eres mi heroína-Dijo la zorra mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No tiene nada que agradecer en verdad, soy yo la que agradece más conocer a Nick.

Ambas se quedan viendo la una a la otra, Judy no hace más que decirse a sí misma que esta frente a la versión femenina de Nick de lo que se parecen, si se le nota un poco mayor por algunos retazos blancos en su pelaje, pero son casi imperceptibles.

Por otro lado, la vulpina ve con curiosidad a la coneja, se nota mucho lo correcta y justa que se ve, muy diferente a lo que mostro su hijo por años y esto no hace más que darle alegrías. La vulpina lentamente nota como algunos animales se quedaban viendo de reojo la escena y eso no hizo que darle más gracia al asunto.

-Oye se me ocurrió una idea, vamos a tomarnos y a comer algo en una cafetería que conozco por aquí cerca, yo invito-Dijo la vulpina dándose un ademan con la mano para que la siguiera.

Judy asentó fascinada con la idea, ya tenía algo de hambre y quería seguir hablando más con la madre de Nick. Ambas fueron al sitio, que era una cafetería que ella conocía de fuera pero no había entrado, era bastante simple, con acabados de madera, pero un estilo más moderno con algunas mesas y sofás dentro dándole el aire de un sitio para poder parar y relajarte un rato, ambas pidieron dos cafés junto con una caja de pastelillos, se sentaron en las mesas exteriores para tener más tranquilidad.

La conversación se extendió por casi una hora, Judy preguntaba de cómo era Nick de pequeño y la mayor se inspiraba con sus palabras de cómo el su cachorrito siempre le gustaba estar inquieto, siempre saltando, jugando, riendo, pero sobre todo siendo feliz.

Por supuesto la mayor pregunto cómo se conocieron a la cual Judy respondió omitiendo los momentos que estuvieron a punto de morir y tambien los momentos más íntimos, esas eran cosas para contar en otro momento.

-Conocer a Nick fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar en esta ciudad, es verdad que no me cayó en gracia cuando lo conocí, más bien llegue a odiar esa actitud sobrada que tenía y su exceso de soberbia y su…-Judy había olvidado que estaba hablando con la madre de Nick, ella la veía riendo y Judy se le formo una sonrisa de vergüenza-Lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar.

-No te preocupes, se cómo puede llegar a ser mi hijo asi que te comprendo completamente-Ambas rien con el comentario y se aligera más el ambiente, Judy siente como si estuviera hablando con una vieja amiga y eso la hace estar más tranquila.

-Pero… al conocerlo mejor sabía que había más que solo un zorro estafador, había alguien especial pero que no se dejaba ver, él puede llegar a ser muy tonto e infantil pero también serio y centrado y todo eso sin perder su sonrisa, es todo un personaje de eso lo tengo claro.

-Si lo sé, de niño todo eran bromas y sonrisas, ya a medida que crecía solo se metía en problemas y ya después no le importaba nada, no tenía ningún rumbo y así duro por mucho tiempo…hasta que te conoció, no sé lo que hiciste, pero le diste un cambio completo al Nick que yo conocía.

-No fue lo que hice sino lo que tuvimos en común.

\- ¿Y que era?

-El menosprecio, a él por ser un zorro que tachan de mentirosos y a mí por ser una coneja que no puede ser otra cosa una granjera y ambos probamos que somos más que eso, ese fue el clic por así decirlo, luego el resto vino solo.

La vulpina suspira profundo ya sabiendo a lo que se refería Judy, Nick muchas veces decía que lo tormentoso que era ser un zorro en la ciudad, todos te critican y todos te hacen a un lado.

-Y… ¿crees que le vaya bien en la academia?

\- ¿Nick le conto que unió a la academia? -Pregunto Judy y la vulpina asintió-No le mentiré diciéndole que la pasara bien y que todo será fácil, todo lo contrario, es dura, muy dura, pero yo sé que Nick podrá con eso y mucho más-Judy le brillaron los ojos con lo último que dijo y no pasó desapercibido por la vulpina, se notaba que Judy le tenía aprecio a Nick, pero sentía que había algo más allí pero prefirió guardárselo para si pensando que quizás el tiempo aclare mejor ese tema.

La vulpina mira su reloj y su cara fue de sorpresa-Wow jaja creo que cuando estas con buena compañía el tiempo pasa volando-Judy miro su celular y también sorprendida de la hora asentó riendo.

-Bueno será mejor que me despido, pero no sin antes tener tu número de teléfono si no es mucha molestia.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.

La coneja le dio su número a la zorra, esta llamo al teléfono de Judy y así ambas tenían sus contactos.

-Bueno me despido Judy, fue un placer conocerte y poder hablar contigo, cuando tengas tiempo avísame y podríamos reunirnos en otra ocasión.

-Claro que si y el placer es mío, yo no sabía nada de usted y lo poco que le había preguntado a Nick no me respondió claramente así que verla en vivo y en directo es una experiencia inigualable.

-Bueno ya hablaremos en otro momento-La vulpina le da un cariñoso abrazo a la coneja y esta le regresa el gesto-Adiós-Dijo la mayor al separarse.

-Nos vemos-Judy se quedó viéndola como caminaba y luego volteo a ver su teléfono y noto que no había escrito el nombre del contacto y de tanta charla en ningún momento pregunto su nombre-¡Espere!-Grito Judy llamando la atención de la vulpina.

-No le pregunte su nombre.

Melissa, Melissa Wilde-Dijo regalándole una sonrisa, luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Judy volvió a quedar hipnotizada con la sonrisa de la vulpina y se quedó viendo cómo se desvanecía a la lejanía

-Melissa… que bonito nombre-Susurro escribiendo el contacto, guardo su celular y se marchó a casa.

**¿Qué tal es capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es largo, pero estaba diseñado para ser así, el próximo si es mas pesado y repleto de acción. Nos vemos para la siguiente, see u.**


	6. Preparense Para lo Bueno

**Buenas buenas a todos, primero que nada feliz año 2020 a todos y espero que hayan finalizado el año pasado de la mejor manera y que tengan un nuevo año excelente, por otra parte me disculpo por mi inactividad por un buen rato pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca o así dicen, seguiré la historia hasta que la termine aunque me tenga que tardar porque no quiero publicar un cap corto o mal hecho, siempre quiero entregar algo de calidad que la gente le guste o disfrute y a veces uno no le salen las ideas o no carga con el tiempo o no tienes ninguna de las dos y es aun peor jajajaja pero bueno.**

**Para finalizar un agradecimiento especial a Blluelilly porque siempre me ayuda y sus correcciones de ultima hora siempre me salvan el pellejo, gracias, muchas gracias, también a todos los lectores que estén por aquí para pasar el rato y relajarse.**

**Bueno ya divagué mucho, espero que disfruten mucho el cap.**

Días pasaron desde los exámenes teóricos, ya muchos tenían las neuronas quemadas después de esos exámenes, no querían saber mas nada de análisis, artículos o datos, solo querían relajarse un poco, pensar que la vida era bella, pero…

\- ¡Muévanse cuerda de holgazanes que ni siquiera ha terminado la primera hora de entrenamiento! Manson más rápido, Ward levanta con más fuerza ese neumático y por el amor de Dios ¡Quentin deja de llorar!-Grito la instructora.

Las cosas no se pusieron tranquilas después de los exámenes, todo lo contrario, las sesiones de entrenamientos se pusieron más duras y porque solo en 3 días empezarían los exámenes especiales.

Ya todos sabían la modalidad de estos exámenes y que no sería un paseo por el campo, más bien, son considerados como un verdadero desafío. Se dividiría en 3 evaluaciones, persecución, situación de rehenes y el que sería el más desafiante "conquista".

Persecución era en papel el examen más fácil, era en pareja y el objetivo era atrapar a un par de ladrones que huían de una tienda, por supuesto aquí se viene bien el aprendizaje en las carreras de obstáculos y combate dado que especifican que solo hay que atraparlos sino también inutilizarlos.

Situación de rehenes a pesar de que era efectuado por operaciones especiales siempre era bueno que todos los oficiales supieran como actuar bajo una situación de extremo delicada, eran en grupos de 4 y el objetivo era entrar a un almacén y someter a todo enemigo sin que un rehén saliera herido, habrá que tener sangre fría para este examen y se permitía el uso del arma, pero solo como recurso necesario.

Conquista era el más difícil por una simple razón, ganaba el más fuerte, el examen seria en escenario de combate que se dividirá en 2 grupos de 6 animales, se pone a prueba todos los conocimientos aprendidos en un solo escenario ya que todo estaba permitido siempre y cuando no se hiriera a un contrincante, el objetivo de por si era simple, un defiende la base, un grupo se quedaría dentro de una zona mientras el otro atacaba para buscar un VIP que esta dentro.

Todos los exámenes se evalúan de manera colectiva y también se toma en cuenta el desempeño individual, el punto era ver que tan preparados estaban los cadetes en situaciones reales que podrían pasar y ver como se adaptan y cómo actúan bajo tanto estrés.

La clase ya casi llegaba a su fin pero la instructora no cedia ni un segundo en la exigencia, Nick y Peter estaban pasando por una pista de obstáculos mientras cargaban un chaleco que pesaba demasiado, ya casi no sentían las piernas cuando les tocaba saltar.

PRRRRRRRR

-Ya acabamos por hoy niños llorones, prepararse para la clase de tiro que estos días que les quedan antes de los exámenes serán más duros.

"_No Sherlock y yo juraba que estábamos de picnic"_ Pensó el vulpino quitándose el chaleco. Nick ya estaba muerto por dentro y eso que apenas eran las 11am, el ejercicio se había puesto muy exigente y las sesiones nocturnas de tiro con Kim y Peter también pasaban sus facturas.

-Necesito más que un baño y el almuerzo para estar listo para la siguiente clase-Dijo Peter camino a las barracas.

-Tú, yo y todos necesitamos más que eso-respondió Nick.

En la clase de tiro las cosas también se habían puesto sumamente duras, los ejercicios eran en movimiento y usando coberturas, a parte se usaban ahora blancos que se movían en varias distancias y direcciones. Se aplicaban diferentes circuitos de tiro para que no se adaptaran a uno solo y ver que tan capacitados estaban todos en diferentes situaciones, podían estar dentro de un edificio con coberturas muy cerradas o en la calle con terreno más abierto, pero con objetivos más móviles.

-Wilde, te toca-Dijo el instructor Clauser. Era un lince de pelaje amarillento y negro, apodado cariñosamente como "el verdugo" por su duro carácter y su más dura forma de tratar a los cadetes.

Nick tomo el arma, la cargó, tomo otros dos cargadores y se posiciono en la entrada del circuito, era en escenario cerrado así que no sabía que le esperaba adentro porque no podía ver el circuito de los que estuvieron antes de él.

-Mira la señal encima de ti, cuando este en verde podrás entrar y el tiempo empezara a correr, todo lo que te indicare es que hay en total 15 blancos repartidos en 3 salas, 5 en cada una, necesitas derribar todos para pasar a la siguiente, en cada uno se te indicaran las posturas, estate atento-Dijo en lince.

Nick asentó la cabeza, se puso en postura y espero la señal. Tres segundos pasaron y la señal paso de roja a verde y Nick entro, la primera sala era disparo limpio de pie, tenía dos blancos en una cobertura baja dos encima de un muro y otro moviéndose de derecha a izquierda en la parte baja también, Nick disparó de manera rápida a los de abajo acertando a los 3 y paso rápidamente a los de arriba derribándolos también.

Avanzo a la siguiente sala y en la entrada se veía una barricada en la entrada solo dejando una abertura en la parte baja, obligatoriamente tendría que tumbarse al piso. Nick se posiciono y diviso los cinco blancos, todos en movimientos, dos debajo de derecha a izquierda, dos más arriba con el mismo movimiento, pero con coberturas y un último que se movía de manera diagonal pero muy rápido, Nick no tuvo problemas con los dos primeros, los de arriba erro en dos disparos dándole a la cobertura, pero logro derribarlos, el ultimo se movía muy rápido, pero espero el momento, calculo su velocidad y disparo dándole en la bajada.

Nick se levantó, cambio a su siguiente cargador y se fue a la siguiente sala, entro en un pasillo largo y de la nada las luces se apagaron dejándolo en total oscuridad.

"_mmmm ¿será a obscuras eh?"_ Pensó Nick, ellos sabían que todos los depredadores tenían visión nocturna por naturaleza así que explotarían ese potencial.

Nick avanzaba con más cautela y entro a la última sala, noto los 5 blancos también todos en movimiento todos en posiciones altas con coberturas más grandes y uno en un ángulo muy difícil de atinar dado que solo se mostraba por una fracción de segundo en una esquina.

Nick se tomó unos segundos en analizar los movimientos de cada diana, su velocidad y distancia, algunos eran tiros difíciles así que prefirió no precipitarse, respiro con calma y detono el arma tres veces seguidas dándole a 2 blancos, volvió a tomar aire y volvió a disparar dos veces dándole a los otros dos blancos. Ahora fijo toda su atención al último blanco, pero era un tiro muy complicado, literalmente el blando solo se mostraba por medio segundo, Nick empezó a contar mentalmente la cantidad de veces que el blanco se asomaba y los intervalos de tiempo entre cada aparición, conto una, dos, tres y disparo dándole a la última diana.

La alarma del sitio sonó indicando el final del circuito, Nick salió por la puerta donde lo esperaba el instructor.

-Mmmm nada mal Wilde, en verdad que eres bueno en esto.

Nick solo asintió y sonrió con la aprobación del instructor, recordó que al principio era sumamente duro con él porque no sabía ni como sostener un arma y su puntería no se asomaba a ser tan buena como era ahora así que el lince lo trataba del asco.

Nick se reunió con el resto del grupo justo cuando salió noto que el siguiente en entrar al circuito era Allan, ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y la tensión aumento por un instante, luego Allan se volteo y entro en el circuito, Nick solo dio un bufido y se acercó a Peter y Kim.

\- ¡Wow Nick eres grandioso! ¿Viste la tabla de tiempos? -Dijo Peter señalando a un tablero electrónico puesto encima de ellos.

La tabla se veía los tiempos de cada miembro que ya había pasado, Nick ahora encabezaba la lista con 1:54.

-No pensé haberlo hecho tan rápido, sentí que perdí demasiado tiempo entre las salas.

-No te menosprecies, lo hiciste excelente…mejor que yo-Dijo Kim algo molesta señalando la tabla también. Su nombre estaba justo debajo del de Nick con un tiempo de 2:06.

-Jajaja tampoco te lo tomes a mal, eres una de las mejores-Dijo Peter para calmar los ánimos.

-Bueno tú también has mejorado para como terminabas siempre-Señalo la felina y era verdad, generalmente Peter terminaba en el fondo de la tabla y por mucho, ahora entraba a media tabla.

-Los entrenamientos nocturnos me han servido de mucho, se lo agradezco a los dos.

-Recuerda que no tienes nada que agradecer, es trabajo en equip…

Nick no pudo terminar la frase porque llamo su atención la campana de que se había terminado el circuito. Volteo para ver la salida del circuito y veía como Allan iba saliendo, Nick volteo rápidamente al tablero y vio como el nombre del tigre se posicionaba en el primer lugar con un asombroso tiempo de 1:30, Nick y los demás no hicieron más que sorprenderse. El tigre paso al lado de Nick y se detuvo.

-Está bien demostrado quien de los dos es mejor-Dijo el tigre riéndose ligeramente.

Nick solo frunció el ceño y no le respondió, el tigre siguió su camino y salió de la sala.

-Creo que el termino ojo de tigre es muy real-Dijo Peter viendo la tabla de tiempos, luego volteo a ver a los demás y vio como Kim lo veía con una mirada molesta- ¿Qué?

-Tenemos que practicar más en las noches para alcanzar su nivel-Nick se quedó viendo hacia la salida pensando que el tigre aún seguía muy por encima de el-Demostraremos que somos mejores que el-Dijo volteándose a ver a Kim y Peter con una mirada determinada y una sonrisa.

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver la confianza de Nick, pero no tardaron en devolverle la sonrisa y un asentamiento con la cabeza.

Mas tarde ese día a pesar de que los cadetes estaban ya muy cansados pero todavía faltaba una clase y era para muchos la mejor, la de combate y defensa, no solo la clase en si era genial sino también por la instructora que era la menos dura de todos, ya desde hace algunos días las clases eran de desarme e inmovilización de perpetradores, cada día era una técnica nueva y las clases estaban diseñadas para cualquier tipo de tamaño tanto del policía como del sospechoso.

-Ok todos presten atención, cuando el sospechoso este con cualquier arma cortopunzante es importante mantener una distancia segura y observar la postura que tiene puesta-Dijo la instructora Jackson, de frente tenía un ayudante con una navaja de utilería.

Nick observaba con detenimiento la postura de la instructora y del ayudante que era otro lobo, ella tenía una de las patas a la altura del pecho y la otra en la cara, mientras sus patas traseras una delante de la otra, como anticipando que el otro ataque o ella se dispusiera al atacar.

-Muy bien esta es la postura general para esta situación, como pueden observar el sospechoso pone su arma de frente para dar a entender que no teme usarla, pero su postura de patas es débil.

Nick observaba que el ayudante tenía las dos patas traseras a la misma distancia.

-Observen y aprendan-Rápidamente la loba se lanzó hacia el ayudante y este se dispuso a atacar pero en un movimiento la loba se puso a su costado, golpeo con la palma externa de su pata a la pata del ayudante que tenía el cuchillo haciendo que este soltara el arma y en un rápido movimiento tomo su muñeca, volteo el brazo y en un segundo ya el otro animal estaba en el suelo con su pata bien sujetada y sin el arma.

-Esta técnica también funciona si ellos son los que atacan primero, mantengan la calma siempre, un error y pueden ser severamente heridos-Dijo mientras ayudaba al lobo a levantarse.

Todos en la clase estaban extasiados, la instructora Jackson a pesar de ser una loba relativamente pequeña daba la sensación de que podía patearles a todos el trasero en el lugar.

-Muy bien pónganse todos en fila que practicaran con los ayudantes.

La clase seguía y cada vez que un cuchillo asestaba en un cadete tenía que hacer 20 flexiones, la mayoría no lo logro a la primera ni a la segunda, pero cada vez iban mejorando.

Ya la clase casi acababa y la instructora llamo a toda la clase para una última lección.

-Miren esto es algo que les voy a mostrar, pero es muy peligroso y quiero que tengan mucho cuidado.

Todos estaban confundidos, pero las dudas se disiparon cuando el ayudante que estaba delante de la loba saco un arma de fuego, el ayudante se disponía a apuntar a la instructora, pero no le dio tiempo dado que la loba le había hecho caer el arma en un golpe de muñeca y lo lanzo al suelo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo rápido que fue todo, el que parpadeo seguramente se perdió ese despliegue de velocidad y habilidad.

-Esto último que les mostré es un método de último recurso y eso si están lo suficientemente cerca y si todavía no los están apuntado, recuerden una bala siempre será más rápida que sus reflejos, no se arriesguen tontamente, un policía vivo vale más que uno muerto-Dijo de manera fría helándole la sangre a todos-Recuerden que un sospechoso puede estar armado así que siempre tengan la guardia alta y nunca pero nunca se confíen ¿Entienden?

\- ¡Si Señora! -Dijeron todos en la clase.

-Muy bien-La campana sonó y todos se fueron marchando, Nick caminaba en dirección a las duchas solo pensando en todo lo que vio y aprendió hoy.

"Capaz no sea fuerte…pero agilidad si la tengo"

En la hermosa ciudad de Zootopia empieza a anochecer y los animales salen del turno diurno a dar paso al nocturno, ya muchos están cansados de sus largas jordanas de trabajo y solo querían llegar a casa a descansar, pero una pequeña coneja no hacía más que volverse loca por no saber si llevar o no llevar en su maleta de viaje uno de sus peluches.

"_Vamos coneja no seas infantil, vas de regreso a la academia por dios_" Judy ve el montón de peluches que le regalaron sus hermanos conteniendo las ganas de meter alguno _"Pero siempre me ayudan a relajarme"_

De la nada su teléfono empezó a sonar sacándola de su debate mental, toma el teléfono e inicio la videollamada.

-Hola Nick ¿No tuviste entrenamiento nocturno hoy? aún es temprano-Dijo viendo la hora de su celular.

-Hola Zanahorias, si empezaremos en 10 minutos, pero quería llamarte ahora para saber si ya terminaste de empacar todo, dijiste que cuando llegaras del trabajo hoy te pondrías con eso.

-Siii je je je ya casi acabo, solo me falta…

-No me digas, estás pensando si llevar o no un peluche.

-Nooo claro que noo-Judy se puso ligeramente roja y Nick no hizo más que poner su típica sonrisa-Si, estas en lo cierto ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es que a veces eres muy obvia, además recuerdo que la última vez que fui a tu departamento tenías como unos 20.

-23 y eso son solo los que pude traer de mi última visita a casa.

Ambos empezaron a reír de lo mucho que ya se conocían a pesar de que llevaban ya meses sin verse pareciera como si estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos.

-Bueno puedes traer uno, tendrás tu propia habitación seguramente así que no creo que se burlen de ti ni nada, además si alguien se burlara estoy seguro de que le darías una tunda.

-Bueno tienes razón en eso, creo que me ahorraste horas de debates conmigo misma.

-De nada, entonces ¿Estarás mañana aquí en el primer entrenamiento?

-Si, mi tren sale mañana temprano y me recibirán en la estación, me dijeron que llegare sin que los cadetes sepan ¿no?

-Así es, solo lo sé yo y porque me contaste ayer.

-Si, me dijeron que quieren que participe en los entrenamientos así que vaya lista, como si fuera una instructora.

-Entonces mañana será un buen día, mañana no veré solo a Zanahorias sino a la oficial Hopps en acción-Dijo Nick guiñando el ojo.

-Tu ya has visto a la oficial Hopps o es que olvidas el caso de los aulladores.

-Si, pero en esto no andaremos corriendo por nuestras vidas.

-Jajaja bueno bueno ya lo veras mañana.

-Genial, bueno ya los chicos deben estar por llegar así que me iré, espero que termines rápido con tu maleta, te tocara madrugar como yo.

-Para mí eso no es un problema, nos vemos mañana Nick, adiós.

Judy puso su teléfono en la cama, busco entre todos los peluches y encontró uno de sus favoritos, un pequeño erizo azul y lo coloco dentro de su maleta. Ella se quedó pensando en que todavía no le había contado a Nick que había conocido a su madre, pero pensó que sería mejor un tema para hablar con él en persona o en algún otro momento, sin más volvió a tomar su teléfono, conecto sus audífonos y volvió a terminar de organizar todo.

Por su parte Nick guardo su teléfono en la espera de Kim y Peter que llegaron pasado un minuto.

-Ok muchachos les tengo una propuesta para el entrenamiento de hoy-Dijo Nick cuando el par ya estaban a su lado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Peter.

-Algo que seguramente a Kim le gustara practicar-Nick veía a Kim y esta no entendía bien a lo que refería- ¿Te gusto mucho la clase de combate de hoy verdad? En especial esa última demostración de la instructora ¿O me equivoco?

Kim de inmediato puso una sonrisa ya entendiendo lo que quería hacer el vulpino.

-Porque siento que soy el que va a terminar peor parado en esto-Dijo Peter también entendiendo lo que iban a hacer.

Ya era un nuevo día y el sol apenas se empezaba a asomar a través las montañas aledañas a la estación de trenes cerca de la academia, Judy recién pisaba la salida de su tren cuando noto que una cara familiar que al principio no le caía muy de gracia la esperaba, no era más que una osa polar que le quintuplicaba el tamaño.

-Es bueno volver a ver a mi mejor cadete, bienvenida de vuelta Hopps-Dijo la instructora con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días instructora Friedkin ha pasado un buen tiempo, pero es bueno regresar y recordar…buenas épocas.

-Jaja si bastante buenos aún recuerdo cómo te caías en los retretes jajaja y no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Hopps, ahora somos colegas.

-Lo tendré presente…Dolores.

-Esa es la actitud, bueno vamos yéndonos, el entrenamiento matutino ya debe estar cerca del final, llegaremos antes de que terminen.

-Si mal no recuerdo usted dirigía ese entrenamiento ¿quién está ahora allí?

-Sigo dirigiéndolo yo, pero hoy tengo un sustituto.

Mientras tanto en la academia

¡Muévanse cuerda de cachorros inútiles, parecen un montón de gusanos arrastrándose en el lodo!-Grito el instructor de tiro Clauser. El lince estaba montando en una torre de vigilancia con un megáfono.

Los cadetes estaban metidos en el bioma del distrito forestal con la lluvia a toda potencia mientras intentaban escalar las lianas lo cual era imposible. Nick cayo al lodo por decima vez cansado y lleno de lodo, veía como algunos seguían intentándolo y otros se resignaron a hacer las sentadillas en el lodo que el instructor les mando a hacer cuando se rindieran.

-Hey Nick, no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero extraño a Friedkin-Dijo Peter haciendo sentadillas a pocos metros de él.

-Y que lo digas viejo.

Judy y Dolores llegaron a la academia, uno de los ayudantes tomo el equipaje de Judy y se lo llevo a los dormitorios de los instructores mientras ambas hembras caminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Judy se sorprendió al llegar, vio como todos estaban dentro del lodo, pudo distinguir a Nick intentando subir la liana, pero al llegar a la mitad se resbalo y se cayó provocándole unas risas a la coneja.

-Ese viejo de Clauser, siempre torturando a los cadetes cada que puede-Dijo Dolores viendo como el lince estaba disfrutando del momento.

-Siempre recordare a Clauser como el instructor más sádico de todos-Dijo Judy.

-Tú lo has dicho, bueno pongamos fin a esto, quédate atrás de mi para que no te vean Hopps-Judy obedeció y se acercaron a los cadetes.

-Ya volví montón de holgazanes que tal lo pasaron sin mí.

El grupo entero casi que lloraba de la alegría cuando vieron a la osa polar, nunca pensaron en extrañar tanto a esa estricta, pero en lo que cabe justa instructora.

-Salgan todos de allí y fórmense tengo un anuncio para todos-El grupo empezó a salir del lodo y se pusieron en línea, ya para este punto salir de ese bioma era una bendición-Muy bien todos, como saben los exámenes especiales son en 2 días, las expectativas están altas y se espera mucho de ustedes. Como es tradición, cada año traemos al cadete más destacado del año pasado para cuente sus experiencias, así como también que ayude en los entrenamientos y ese animal ya está aquí.

El grupo se puso a buscar con la vista a los alrededores, pero lo único que veían era a la osa polar frente a ellos y al lince montado en la torre de vigilancia, Nick sonreía para sus adentros imaginándose la cara de muchos de los cadetes, los de Zootopia la reconocerán por los noticieros, pero los externos a la ciudad poco o nada es lo que saben de ella.

-Preséntate al grupo Hopps-Indico la osa polar y Judy se mostró al grupo, la mitad al verla quedaron atónitos, otros la reconocieron y sonrieron al verla en especial los depredadores, Nick permaneció tranquilo, pero para sus adentros estaba muy feliz.

-Hola a todos, para los que no me conozcan soy la oficial del ZPD Judy Hopps y estaré aquí hasta que finalicen los exámenes, es un placer y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Judy termino un saludo con un saludo militar lo cual casi toda la clase respondió, menos uno que se reía un poco hacia sus adentros, era un león un poco más bajo que Allan.

Marcel ¿qué te parece gracioso? -Pregunto la instructora molesta.

\- ¿Esto es un chiste verdad instructora? -Dijo aun riéndose un poco.

-Marcel como te atre…-La instructora paro cuando Judy le levanta la pata en señal de que no siga.

-Déjelo hablar señora-Indico Judy, Dolores estaba furiosa, pero se calmó, puso sus patas en garras y guardo silencio-Continua, te escucho.

-Como una conejita como tu pudo salir viva de este sitio, solo creo que esto es una broma de mal gusto por parte de los instructores para hacernos sentir mal, en una pelea hasta el más débil de nosotros te vencería.

A Nick le hervía la sangre con cada palabra que decía el león, pero tenía que controlarse.

-Mmmm entonces porque no probamos eso, una pelea uno contra uno, en la clase de defensa.

-Debes estar de broma.

-Por supuesto que no-Judy se dirigió a la osa polar y se puso al frente de ella- Instructora pido permiso para que se adelante la clase de defensa para esta siguiente hora.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero preguntémosle al encargado de la clase de Tiro que es la siguiente si le parece bien-Dolores se voltea a la torre y ve a Clauser, este da un ademan con la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras sonríe-Autorizado.

-Gracias, entonces nos vemos en el cuadrilátero-Dijo Judy volteándose al León.

-Esto será pan comido.

Después de que todos los cadetes se ducharan se reunieron en el área de combate en la espera de la pelea, nadie sabía lo que se iban a esperar, algunos hicieron apuestas clandestinas lo cual Nick se enteró y por supuesto aprovecho para unirse.

Judy fue una de las ultimas en entrar al sitio ya uniformada como cuando era cadete, eso le traía muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos por igual pero que los veía con gracia.

-¡Judy!

El grito asombro a todos y Judy no distinguió de donde vino, pero si sabía de quien era, de la nada ve como una loba sale de entre los cadetes y se lanza hacia ella, no era nadie más que la instructora Jackson que corría hacia la coneja, segundos después Judy estaba siendo levantada en un abrazo muy fuerte que casi le sacaba el aire.

-Judy me alegra mucho volver a verte.

-También me alegra verte Claire…pero me estas ahogando con tu cariño-Dijo Judy sintiendo como desfallecía por la falta de aire.

-Uy discúlpame-La loba bajó a Judy y esta toma un enorme respiro.

-Veo que sigues igual de fuerte.

-Bueno tengo que serlo para controlar a este montón de novatos, me alegro verte de nuevo por aquí, me dijeron que pediste adelantar mi clase ¿Pero me puedes explicar la razón?

-Ah bueno voy a pelear contra uno de tus estudiantes.

\- ¿Contra uno de mis estudiantes? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno digamos que no me ve como alguien para tomar en serio.

\- ¿Quién fue el idiota? -Dijo la loba poniendo una cara seria.

-Un león, creo que se llamaba Marcel.

-Pss lo conozco, un hocico flojo, no entra en mi top de mejores estudiantes, pero no es malo.

-Bueno es mejor cerrarle el hocico ¿no? -Judy puso una sonrisa y Claire hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos, seré el árbitro.

Judy avanza con calma hacia el cuadrilátero, todos los presentes se ponen en las gradas expectantes de la pelea, las apuestas estaban a favor del león, no eran muchos los que reconocían a Judy y solo uno sabia como era ella en acción. La Coneja se puso las indumentarias de pelea y subió, el león la esperaba frente a ella, la instructora subió también y se puso entre ellos.

-Saluden-Indico Claire.

Los dos se acercan y el león se agacha y extiende los puños, Judy choca con ellos y ambos regresan a su sitio.

-Sera un combate de 3 rounds el estilo de pelea que usen es aceptado, pero nada de golpes bajos, pierde el que se rinda o caiga en K.O. que sea una pelea limpia, suerte.

-La necesitara-Dijo el león riéndose burlonamente.

-No se lo decía a ella-Dijo la loba poniéndose a un lado.

El león bufo al comentario y se puso en posición para iniciar, Judy hizo lo mismo en su lado. El público estaba impaciente esperando a la campana, Nick permanecía tranquilo con los brazos cruzados, aunque por dentro le echaba porras a Judy.

Luego de unos segundos tensos la campana sonó y al instante se lanzó el león al ataque, lanzaba puñetazo tras puñetazo a la coneja, ganchos, jabs, swings, patadas y todos terminaban en el mismo resultado, un golpe al aire, Judy esquivaba todo con relativa facilidad, se hacía a un lado, al otro, atrás y adelante con demasiada rapidez, el león no era capaz ni de rosarla, así la pelea se extendió por 2 minutos hasta que el felino freno sus intentos, se notaba agitado por las profundas respiraciones que tomaba y Judy estaba todavía fresca como una lechuga.

El público estaba emocionado, tan solo ver la destreza de la coneja era un deleite para los ojos, era como si estuviera bailando con el contrincante, se movía con demasiada gracia por el cuadrilátero. Judy dio unos pasos adelante y se puso en el centro del recuadro, levanto un dedo de su pata al aire llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Recuerden la primera regla de una pelea, si se ven en una situación en donde el adversario es grande lo mejor es primero cansarlo-Dijo Judy

La Instructora contuvo la risa con el comentario de Judy dado que esa es una frase de sus lecciones de combate, los cadetes por su parte algunos estaban entre riéndose y otros prestando mucha atención a Judy.

\- ¿¡Acaso te estas burlando de mí!?-Dijo Marcel que se volvió a lanzar al ataque.

Judy seguía esquivando cada ataque sin mucho esfuerzo. Nick notaba como los movimientos del león se hacían cada vez más lentos y Judy ya lo sabía.

-Segundo, busquen desequilibrar a su oponente si tienen la oportunidad-Dijo Judy esquivando otro golpe, acto seguido se puso rápidamente detrás del león dándole una fuerte patada a la parte de atrás de una de las patas del león haciendo que el este se arrodillara-Y por último…

Judy tomo carrera hacia delante, salto hacia una de las cuerdas y con toda la inercia generada salió disparada como una bala hacia el león propinándole una patada en el pecho haciendo que el felino cayera en seco a la lona.

-Entre más grandes más dura la caída-Dijo Judy poniendo su pulgar arriba al público.

Claire se acerca al león y ve que este no es capaz de levantarse-Uno de los peleadores no puede continuar, la victoria es para Judy Hopps.

Los cadetes quedaron boquiabiertos y como no, si no se ve todos los días como una coneja le patea el trasero a un depredador que le triplica el tamaño, poco a poco salen se su estupefacción y empiezan a aplaudir y vitorear a la pequeña coneja por ese innegable despliegue de destreza.

Después de unos 30 segundos el león volvió a estar más consciente y se sentó en la lona.

-Discúlpame si te patee con demasiada fuerza-Dijo Judy frente al león llamando la atención de este-Fue una buena pelea-Judy le extendió una pata al león, este paso notó que la coneja le sonreía, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Tengo que admitir, que eres más que una simple coneja y me disculpo con lo que dije antes-El león le dio la pata a Judy haciendo las paces con ella.

-No te sientas mal, siempre tengo esa impresión en todos los que me conocen.

Ambos bajaron del cuadrilátero y Judy apenas bajo la rodearon los cadetes admirando su forma de pelear y pidiendo consejos y autógrafos. Nick se quedó rezagado en las gradas apreciando a Judy y todo el esfuerzo que ella tuvo que pasar cuando estuvo en la academia.

Kim le brillaban los ojos después de ver la pelea, conocía a Judy por las noticias y su ayuda a los depredadores con el caso de los aulladores, le tenía mucho respeto a la coneja.

-Oye, fue una buena pelea ¿no crees? -Preguntó Kim a Nick que estaba a su lado sacándolo de su estupor.

-Si fue excelente, no me esperaba menos de ella-Nick volvió a poner su mirada en Judy sonriendo, Kim se le quedo viendo curiosamente y su cerebro conecto con lo último que dijo Nick.

-Nick tú la cono…

\- ¡Chicos, miren lo conseguí! -Grito Peter sorprendió a ambos, se acercó a los dos y les monstro la firma de Judy en su cuaderno- ¿No van a buscar uno?

-Capaz más tarde, igual la seguiremos viendo por unos días-Respondió Nick.

-Ok chicos ya basta todos ustedes es hora de empezar la clase-Llamo la atención la instructora y todos dejaron a la coneja tranquila.

Nick bajo de las gradas y empezó los estiramientos seguido de Peter, Kim los siguió pero se puso detrás de ellos, ella aun observaba a Nick, se veía…contento, raro en el en los entrenamientos, al poco noto como desviaba la mirada hacia su izquierda, miraba, regresaba y luego volvía a mirar, Kim volteo también hacia ese lado se fijó que en esa dirección estaba la coneja, se centró en ella y noto como esta miraba en dirección al vulpino y sonreía mientras lo veía, eso le pareció aún más curioso, se estaban… ¿¡robando miradas!?

El entrenamiento continuo a su ritmo, Judy ayudaba a la instructora para mostrar movimientos de combate y los ensayaban entre ellas, Kim aún estaba algo curiosa con el tema del zorro y la coneja y no prestaba su completa atención a la clase, aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza hasta que en un momento recordó como hace varios días Nick tenía un lapicero de zanahorias y el había dicho que era un regalo de alguien especial para él.

El cerebro le empezó a maquinar a la felina.

"_No me esperaba menos de ella, coneja, zanahoria…"-_De pronto algo dio click en la cabeza de la puma y sonrió- "_mmmm creo que aquí hay algo interesante"._

Las horas pasaron hasta que el día termino y le dio paso a la noche, los entrenamientos habían acabado hacia horas, pero todavía había 3 animales que no paraban.

-Vamos Peter aun te falta un blanco-Señaló Nick mientras veía el cronometro en su pata.

Peter estaba en una cobertura fijando la mirada al campo de tiro, buscando su blanco oculto, se concentró lo más que pudo hasta que logro visualizarlo en una esquina a 15 metros a su izquierda, dio un par de detonaciones y logro dar en el blanco.

-Tiempo-Nick paro el cronometro y se dirigió a su compañero que estaba aún en el piso.

\- ¿Como me fue?

Nick no dijo nada y ayudo al perro a levantarse, cuando estaba de pie le puso el cronometro de frente para que pudiera verlo.

El perro cuando vio el tiempo se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empezó a saltar de la felicidad. Su tiempo era de 2:52, muy lejos del de Nick y de Kim, pero una mejora más que considerable para los tiempos iniciales del can.

-En verdad que has mejorado mucho, felicidades.

-Es gracias a ustedes dos, sino fuera por ustedes aun estaría al fondo de la tabla y el instructor me haría la vida imposible.

-No nos des todo el crédito, has mejorado porque has querido mejorar, eso habla bien de ti cachorrito-Dijo Kim, ella siempre se burlaba de Peter, pero como maestra que es se sentía orgullosa de él.

Nick se fijó en el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban poco para que dieran las 10 de la noche, ya casi era momento.

-Bueno me despediré hoy de ustedes temprano, nos vemos más tarde.

-Qué raro, si normalmente eres es que se quiere quedar más tiempo.

-Si, pero…hoy estoy cansado así que daré una vuelta para relajarme y luego me iré a dormir.

-Ah ok bueno, nos estamos viendo-Peter se fue a la Armería a limpiar y guardar las cosas dejando solos a Kim y Nick.

-Entonces…vas a irte temprano hoy-Dijo la felina.

-Si, ya ando bastante cansado por hoy.

\- ¿Seguro que es eso o habrá alguna otra razón? -Pregunto Kim llamando la atención de Nick.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No lo sé, capaz solo vas a ir a…ver algo o…a alguien-La felina flirteaba con Nick para ver alguna reacción en el pero no hacía expresión alguna.

-Jajaja no se de lo que hablas Kim, bueno ya me voy-Nick recogió su maleta y miro el reloj, ya eran las 10 y tenía que darse prisa, estaba a punto de salir cuando detrás de él escucho unos aplausos, cuando volteo vio que venía de Kim.

-En verdad que eres bueno simulando, te doy puntos por eso, pero no me engañas, se lo que vas a hacer.

-Te repito que no se de lo que hablas-Nick doy vuelta ignorando a la felina.

-Hablo de que vas a ir a ver a la oficial Hopps tonto-Al simple hecho de la mención de Judy Nick freno en seco y Kim sonrió-Por esa reacción creo que di en el clavo.

Nick no dijo nada y volvió a mirar a la felina sin perder la compostura.

-No se de lo que hablas Kim.

-No vengas a meterme mentiras Wilde, note como la mirabas y como ella te miraba a ti, se conocen, además tu bolígrafo de zanahorias también me dio una pista, ella fue quien te lo dio ¿No es verdad?

Nick permanecía calmado, pero por dentro su cerebro estaba maquinando una forma de zafarse de esta, pero no veía salida rápida, sabía que Kim no sería fácil de engañar y tampoco tenía el tiempo para ponerse a discutir con ella, así que Nick dio un suspiro rindiéndose ante la situación.

-Si la conozco y si fue ella quien me regalo ese bolígrafo-Nick cedió ante la felina y esta no quito su sonrisa burlona haciendo molestar más a Nick.

-Bueno entonces mi percepción es mejor de lo que yo pensaba-Nick veía a Kim contenta, como si hubiera descubierto los secretos mejor guardados del mundo.

-Lo que tu digas-Nick volvió a mirar el reloj y noto que eran pasados las 10-Mira hablaremos más tarde ¿sí? voy tarde.

-Está bien, diviértete en tu cita-Cerró Kim dándose la vuelta y dejando a Nick con cara de incrédulo sin poder responderle a la felina.

La noche era clara con el cielo despejado y una media luna pintada cielo hacía que se viera más tranquila, si le tomara una foto quedaría perfecta para el frente de una postal, Judy estaba sentada en la entrada del bosque dentro de la academia viendo su celular, esperando por su amigo que andaba un poco retrasado.

"_Nick me dijo que cuando saliera de su entrenamiento me vería aquí_" Volvió a ver la hora algo ansiosa "_Calma Hopps_"

-¡Hey, zanahorias!-Judy levanto la mirada y observo como Nick venia casi corriendo, llego tomándose las rodillas y tomando una bocanada de aire, la coneja noto su prisa y no hizo más que enternecerse-Discúlpame, me…retuvieron un poco más de la cuenta.

-No tienes por qué disculparte-Judy salto hacia Nick rodeando el cuello se el con sus patas cerrando en un abrazo-Me alegro de volver a verte.

Nick por un segundo sintió como su corazón se detuvo, se le formo una enorme sonrisa y no tardó en responder al gesto-Conejos, siempre tan sentimentales jeje también me alegro de verte.

-Se que me dijiste que lo mejor era disimular como que no nos conocíamos, pero desde que te vi quería darte un enorme abrazo-Dijo Judy soltando a Nick-En verdad que tenía muchas ganas de ver cómo te iba aquí.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte y refutando con eso que dijiste de disimular que no nos conocemos funcionó…menos con alguien.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-Mi compañera Kimberly, pero tranquila la conozco, es bastante reservada, solo me estará molestando con eso hasta que te vayas.

-Entonces no hay problema, además cualquiera de Zootopia que lea el periódico sabría que te conozco dado que mencionaron tu nombre junto con el mío.

-Lo gracioso es que nadie del grupo me conocía así que solo habrá visto las noticias en la televisión y por suerte allí no me mencionaron.

-Eso es verdad, bueno me dijiste que cuando nos reuniéramos me mostrarías algo ¿Qué es?

-Calma tu ansiedad pelusa que ahora mismo vamos para allá, sígueme.

Ambos empezaron su caminata mientras charlaban de sus vidas con más detalle, Judy contaba de cómo la retaban muchas veces en el gimnasio de la jefatura en peleas de boxeo y que se mantenía invicta, Nick por su parte mencionaba sus entrenamientos nocturnos y como se ha divertido en ellos.

-En verdad que has hecho buenos amigos aquí, no pensé que fueras a hacer alguno.

-Ni yo, pero bueno en verdad que Kim y Peter me han ayudado mucho y bueno con las torturas que vivimos diariamente nos da cosas en común.

-Espero que también se gradúen y estén con nosotros en el precinto. ¡Ah! Hablando del precinto Garraza te envía saludos.

-Cuando lo veas le dices hola de mi parte.

-Y también el jefe.

-Wow eso no me lo esperaba.

-Yo tampoco, pero le has causado buena impresión Nick.

-Bueno cuando me conozca mejor esa buena impresión desaparecerá, Ya llegamos-Nick señala a una de las ventanas laterales del ayuntamiento dejando a Judy confundida-Vente, vamos a entrar.

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Estas loco!? En contra las reglas que entres en el ayuntamiento a estas horas Nick, puedes meterte o mejor dicho meternos en problemas.

-Tranquila Zanahorias he hecho esto varias veces.

\- ¿Como? si está lleno de cámaras allí dentro.

-Esa es la ventaja de que sea un maestro estafador, me conozco cada punto ciego de esas cámaras como la palma de mi pata, no solo soy guapo linda, también soy listo-Dijo Nick haciendo que Judy pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-En verdad que no has cambiado nada esa actitud sobrada tuya.

-No creo que cambie nunca-Nick salta y abre la ventana-Vente, en serio es algo que quiero mostrarte.

Judy estaba nerviosa, pero confiaba en Nick así que lo siguió dentro del sitio.

-Sigues mis pasos, esto será rápido.

Nick caminaba de puntas por los pasillos con toda naturalidad mostrando a la coneja que no mentía que había hecho esto antes, cruzaron un par de esquinas hasta que Judy reconoció donde estaban.

-Ok ya estamos, este sitio no tiene cámaras así estarás más tranquila, este es mi sitio favorito.

Nick se poso en una pared donde hay un montón de fotografías enmarcadas. Judy conocía muy bien ese sitio, era la pared de reconocimiento a los mejores cadetes de la academia, verla le traía gratos recuerdos dado que siempre pasaba por allí cuando aún era cadete, ella veía cada foto y nombre en la pared hasta que llego a la última foto enmarcada y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Judith L. Hopps"-Dijo Nick llamando la atención de la coneja-Siempre vengo aquí cuando siento que no tengo fuerzas para continuar, te veo allí en esa pared y pienso en lo difícil que debió ser para ti estar aquí y aun así pudiste sobresalir y ser la mejor-Él se arrodilló en frente de ella poniéndole una pata en la cabeza-luego me digo "si ella pudo ¿porque yo no?" eso me motiva y me da las ganas de seguir adelante y ser mejor.

-Ay Nick-Judy se lanza al zorro dándole un enorme abrazo luego de escuchar enternecida sus palabras, Nick no hace más que corresponder al gesto abrazándola también-Se que lograras graduarte y ser el mejor, yo lo sé.

Nick y Judy se quedan así unos segundos hasta que escucharon como alguien se está acercando.

-Debe ser el de seguridad, mmm paso más rápido hoy-Dijo Nick mirando la hora en su celular-Vente conozco un atajo para salir de aquí.

El dúo se encamina por los esquinas y pasillos hasta salir por otra ventana, salen y se dirigen a un árbol cercano y se quedan allí descansando un poco.

\- ¿Te gusto el sitio? -Pregunto el zorro.

\- ¿Que si me gusto? Me encanto, yo también pasaba mucho por allí cuando era cadete siempre me decía que estaría en ese muro.

-Y lo lograste.

-así es y tú también lo harás, estoy completamente segura.

-Me tienes mucha confianza, pero no soy el mejor de todos, aun me falta mucho para eso.

-Si hay alguien mejor que tu entonces quiere decir que todavía no te esfuerzas al cien por ciento, aún queda tiempo para que la academia acabe así que puedes conseguirlo.

-Si tienes toda la razón-Nick se sentó en el costado del árbol y se recostó en el con una sonrisa en el rostro, Judy al verlo no podía evitar verlo con cierta ternura.

-Oye Zanahorias por cierto…Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por esto-Nick saca de su bolsillo el lapicero de Zanahorias que Judy le había regalado dándole a la coneja un ligero bochorno sabiendo a lo que se referiría.

\- ¿Lo oíste? -Pregunto la coneja ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que sí y reitero, Gracias, por todo.

-Lo grabe pensando en lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, de que estés aquí, de que te estés esforzando-Judy estaba ligeramente sonrojada pero no se notaba demasiado por lo oscuro que ya estaba. Nick no paraba de pensar en lo tierna que la coneja se veía, pero era mejor no decírselo o terminaría como el león en la pelea de hoy.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana es el último día de entrenamiento antes de los exámenes.

-Si es verdad, además ya es tarde y nos levantaremos temprano.

Nick se arrodillo a la coneja abriendo las patas dando a entender que la abrazara cosa que la coneja hizo con gusto, Nick no era tanto de afectos, pero Judy le transmitía paz y tranquilidad cuando ella lo abrazaba, aunque sin previo aviso la coneja le planto un beso en la mejilla dejando a Nick en blanco, aunque esta vez si recupero la compostura un poco más rápido.

-Eso ultimo siempre me deja con la guardia baja jeje -Dijo Nick sacándole unas risas a la coneja mientras se sonrojaba.

-Quizás deba hacerlo más a menudo-Le dijo Judy coquetamente-Nos vemos mañana astuto-Ella se alejaba dejando a Nick aun algo aturdido por el beso, pero se levantó y también emprendió su caminata.

Ambos cuando llegaron a sus dormitorios tenían mucho en la cabeza, Nick fue a los lavamanos para refrescar su cara que sentía que le iba a explotar, al mirarse al espejo noto como no paraba de sonreír, en verdad que estar cerca de Judy le dejaba una sensación que nunca había experimentado pero que se sentía muy bien.

Por su parte Judy llego directo a la cama mas sonrojada pensando en Nick, no quería decirle que físicamente se veía mucho mejor porque seguramente le levantaría el ego, pero no puede negar que se veía más atractivo que cuando se vieron la última vez.

Ambos intentaban conciliar el sueño, pero un animal entraba en cada pensamiento y eso les hacía latir con más velocidad sus corazones, no podían dejar de pensar el uno en el otro y eso los dejaba confusos pero felices a la vez, ninguno de los dos sabia lo que realmente sentía por el otro pero ya podían darse ligera idea.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, publicare el siguiente en un tiempo hábil de entre 2 meses a un año…. Nah tampoco asi, tendrán el siguiente en la medida de lo posible y que mi cerebro coopere, que estén todos bien, cya later.**


	7. Examenes Especiales, Parte I

**Buenas a todos los que sigan leyendo esta historia, mil disculpas por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero muchas cosas han pasado y bueno el tiempo no era algo que tenía en demasía, además no quería dejarles un cap mal hecho, este es un cap bastante largo y pudo quedar más largo pero preferí dejarlo hasta este final, ya lo siguiente lo continuare en otro cap, sin mas que agregar y esperar, disfruten.**

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente al resto de los últimos días, los entrenamientos fueron igual de duros, pero con la adición de que Judy estaba en cada entrenamiento observando o ayudando a los instructores, ella se divertía bastante dado que ver todo desde el punto de vista del instructor es muy diferente al del cadete, ella solo tiene que observar y aconsejar en contrario los cadetes sufren la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ya en el último entrenamiento del día cuando acabó todos los cadetes se tiraron al piso del cansancio, Nick, Peter y Kim estaban en el suelo cansados, incluso Allan se notaba cansado estando en la grada sentado bebiendo agua.

-Ok todos al frente-Dijo la instructora Friedkin llamando la atención de los presentes, los cadetes uno por uno se agruparon en el mismo sitio pero se sentaron en el suelo porque ya no les quedaba fuerzas, la instructora se reía para sus adentros y los dejo así-Muy bien chicos mañana comienzan los exámenes, durara en total 3 días como todos ya deben saber, un día por cada modo que se les evaluara, el primero será persecución, seguido por situación de rehenes y por ultimo conquista, ya se conocen la modalidad de cada uno pero esta noche quiero que se estudien en manual de estos exámenes, recuerden se les evaluara tanto de manera individual como en equipo en otros así que quiero que estén bien preparados para cada uno ¿queda claro todo?

-Si Señora-Respondió el grupo.

-Muy bien, lárguense de mi vista y descansen bien, estos 3 días serán difíciles.

El grupo entero se retiró a las duchas y luego a sus respectivas barracas, cada uno tomo el tiempo que les quedaba libre a su manera, algunos obedecieron a Friedkin y leyeron el manual, otros prefirieron irse a dormir temprano y otros solo estaban holgazaneando. Kim y Peter estaban juntos en una mesa repasando el manual dándose consejos y corrigiendo al otro.

-Oye ¿Dónde está Nick? -Preguntó Peter notando que no veía al vulpino.

-Me dijo que quería más paz así que se fue a estudiar solo por allí.

-Que mal, quería que me ayudara también.

Kim solo sonrió para sus adentros y continuo con el manual.

Nick esperaba sentado en uno de los árboles leyendo el manual, el libro explicaba como serian evaluados, que cosas debían tener más en cuenta y consejos de cómo actuar en respectivos escenarios, en papel todo era fácil pero la vida real nunca es igual a la teoría.

\- ¿Esta buena la lectura? -Nick levanto la mirada y se fijó que tenía a Judy de frente sonriéndole, él le sonrió de vuelta y la invitó a sentarse a su lado cosa que ella hizo con gusto.

-Quiero estar lo más preparado posible, aunque sé que en el escenario todo lo que lea hoy será irrelevante.

-Lo que más te puedo aconsejar es que confíes en ti y en tus habilidades, lo más importante es como reacciones en el momento, para mí no fueron fáciles esos exámenes, pero supe cómo sacarles provecho, recuerdo que en conquista yo era la más pequeña del grupo y les dije a mis compañeros que hiciéramos una táctica de escabullirme para llevar al objetivo y funciono, todo dependerá del momento y que herramientas tengas a la mano.

-Lo tendré en mente, gracias.

\- ¿Que más has pensado a parte de los exámenes? -Preguntó Judy curiosa.

-A veces pienso en mi vieja vida, en Finnick, de vez en cuando extraño a ese enano, de cómo eran las cosas antes y pienso mucho en mi madre, le dije que me uní a la academia de policía, me pregunto cómo habrá tomado la noticia, espero que este orgullosa.

-Estoy segura de que está muy orgullosa de ti.

-Ojalá algún día la conozcas, le caerías muy bien.

-Si, seguro que si-Judy medito si decirle o no a Nick que si conocía a su madre, pero pensó que sería mejor decírselo junto con su madre, será muy linda su expresión en ese momento.

-Mañana será un buen día-Dijo Nick sorprendiendo a Judy, pero esta solo sonrió.

-Si seguro que sí-Judy apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del vulpino haciendo que este sonriera y apoyando su cabeza en la de ella quedándose así por lo que pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, pero le traía paz a ambos y eso era lo que importaba.

Los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a atravesar las montañas que rodean la academia indicando el inicio del primer día de los exámenes especiales. Los cadetes estaban todos despiertos y poniéndose sus uniformes, hoy estarían con las indumentarias oficiales que usa un policía, pero sin la respectiva placa que los indican como protectores de la ley y el orden. El silencio reinaba en las barracas, la tensión se sentía palpable en el aire, los nervios y la ansiedad estaba presente en cada animal, como si estuvieran al frente del mayor desafío que la vida pudo ponerles.

Nick permanecía lo más calmado que podía disimular, pero por dentro sentía como sus emociones intentaban salir a flote con fuerza, se sentía muy ansioso, anoche se leyó el manual para estos exámenes como 3 veces seguidas, pero sentía como cada palabra que había memorizado parecía desvanecerse de su cerebro y daba paso a lagunas mentales enormes. El vulpino observaba a cada animal presente y notaba los nerviosismos de todos, los pelos erizados, las miradas perdidas, las respiraciones pesadas, sabía que no era el único que se sentía nervioso y eso le apaciguaba un poco.

"Vamos Wilde cálmate, solo son más pruebas, nada de vida o muerte…pero si no los apruebo… ¡Que te calmes!" Pensaba Nick ya vestido completamente.

-Oye Nick-El vulpino voltea a su izquierda y observa que tenía a Kim a su lado sorprendiéndolo, estaba tan mentido en sus pensamientos que no notó que la felina estaba tan cerca- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó susurrándole para no llamar la atención.

\- ¿Cómo crees tú? -Preguntó de regreso Nick dando por obvia la respuesta.

-Bueno luces mejor que Peter-Dijo Kim señalando al perro. Ambos voltean a ver al can y ven como estaba sentado en su cama con una pose igual al del pensador y con la mirada que solo reflejaba terror.

-No llego a ese punto, pero no niego que estoy con los nervios de punta.

-Estoy igual, creo que estaremos todos así hasta que esto termine.

-No lo dudo.

-Y dime… ¿Como te fue con la oficial Hopps? -Preguntó la felina para romper un poco la tensión haciendo que Nick pusiera la misma mirada de Peter, suerte para él Kim no lo notó y retomó la compostura lo mejor que pudo.

-No pasó nada, solo nos pusimos al día con nuestras vidas.

-A mi pareció algo muy diferente cuando los vi anoche en el árbol sentados juntos.

-Me estaba explicando algo del manu…Espera ¿Nos estabas espiando?

-Yo no diría "espiando" solo los observe de lejos…a una distancia segura…con binoculares-Kim se reía un poco y Nick no sabía si enfurecerse o aplaudirle por lo parecida que era ella a él.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir más ese tema, dejémoslo así.

-Si que eres aburrido, por lo menos logre mi cometido-Dijo la felina.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Dijo Nick notablemente confundido.

-Logre que pensaras en otra cosa que no fuera en el examen sino en algo más… relajante- Nick no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero ya estaba más tranquilo y pensando en la noche anterior.

-Gracias, creo que lo necesitaba-Dijo Nick devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No hay problema…y una cosa más, creo que ambos se ven lindos juntos-Dijo la felina en la oreja de Nick y se regresó a su sitio dejando al vulpino algo desubicado.

\- ¡Cadetes, atención! -Gritó la instructora Friedkin llamando la atención de todos los presentes-Ya está todo listo para el primer examen, salgan todos al campo de entrenamiento

El grupo se puso de pie y se encamino al campo, todavía había mucho nerviosismo y ansiedad en el aire, algunos les temblaban las patas y otros no paraban de sudar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Peter? -Pregunto Nick poniéndose al lado del perro.

-Yo-yo ¡Claro! Estoy perfecto, más que perfecto ¿¡Porque no habría de estar bien!?

-Porque parece que está a punto de darte un ataque cardiaco o una embolia.

-O ambos-Dijo Kim poniéndose entre ambos.

-*Suspiro* Miren tal vez a ustedes les vaya bien, pero yo ¡Mírenme! Estoy entre los peores de la clase a lo que respecta estado físico, tendré suerte si no me reprueban.

-Oye Pete cálmate, nos ira bien créeme-Dijo Nick poniendo una pata en su hombro.

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? -Preguntó Peter

-Porque nos hemos preparado, entrenado y esforzado muy duro estos últimos meses y hemos mejorado bastante, en especial tú-Dijo Kim tomando el otro hombro del perro.

-No te digo que esto será fácil porque estaría mintiendo, pero daremos lo mejor-Dijo Nick sonriendo.

Peter veía a Nick y a Kim y lentamente se le formaba una sonrisa-Tienen razón, gracias, por todo.

-Para que son los amigos-Dijo Kim dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Peter casi tirándolo al suelo, Nick y Kim se ríen y el perro hizo lo mismo.

Al llegar al campo todos quedaron viendo lo que tenían al frente con caras de asombro. Un enorme modelo de una ciudad dominaba el ancho del campo, muy parecido a una avenida concurrida de Zootopia, puestos ambulantes, autos, transeúntes, los detalles no faltaban, era como estar en la Sabana Central en hora pico. En la entrada de la simulación de ciudad estaban todos los instructores y Judy encima una tarima esperando a que todos los cadetes se ubicaran frente a ellos, los recién llegados se sentaron en las múltiples sillas en frente a la tarima a esperar lo que sería el inicio del "descenso al infierno" como le gustaba decir al instructor Clauser.

Nick se quedó viendo a Judy y cuando esta lo notó le sonrió y asentó con la cabeza en señal de saludo, Nick hizo lo mismo como respuesta y se acomodó mejor en su asiento. Los instructores observaban a cada cadete con detenimiento, Friedkin y Claire permanecían serias, pero Clauser reía un poco al notar la tensión que tenían algunos cadetes.

Un asistente miraba el campo de entrenamiento en busca de problemas o defectos que pudieran perjudicar los exámenes, cuando termino su revisión puso un pulgar arriba en señal de todo estar en orden, Friedkin hizo lo mismo y fue al estrado de la tarima principal.

-¡Cadetes, atención!-Gritó la instructora haciendo que todos los presentes se pusieran de pie-Hoy damos comienzo a los exámenes especiales, a partir de hoy se les evaluara de manera muy especial, pondremos a prueba que tanto han aprendido en esta academia, los forzaremos a pasar por escenarios que los probará no solo físicamente sino también de manera anímica y que tan bien se desempeñan en el trabajo en equipo. Ahora le doy la palabra a la oficial Hopps que quiere dedicarles unas palabras.

La instructora baja del estrado y le cede el paso a Judy que de un salto se posa junto al micrófono, Nick al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy es un gran día para ustedes así como también lo fue para mí en su momento-Judy cerro sus ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, abrió los ojos y observo la expectación de cada animal que tenía al frente-Cuando fui cadete estaba aterrada cuando me tocó presentar estos exámenes, no sabía que esperar ni que hacer y el simple hecho de ser el animal más pequeño del grupo tampoco ayudaba en nada-Algunas risas se soltaron del público que se acallaron rápidamente al ver la mirada de Friedkin, Judy le levanta una pata a la osa junto con una sonrisa como señal para calmarse-Tranquilos pueden reírse porque estemos claros, una coneja como yo rodeada de otros animales cuatro veces más grandes daba para reírse, pero déjenme decirles que cuando estaba en los exámenes ser pequeña fue una gran ventaja para mí y para mi equipo, supe cómo darle provecho lo que se consideraba una debilidad y logre pasar mis exámenes con excelente nota, lo que quiero llegar con eso es que no importa que tengamos miedo, que sintamos que no tenemos la fuerza suficiente, que sintamos que nuestras debilidades no dejaran que alcancemos nuestros sueños, no importa nada de eso, siempre tenemos que tener la vista al frente y dar lo mejor de nosotros, como futuros oficiales que serán siempre tengan eso en mente, que sus errores sean sus nuevos aprendizajes, que sus debilidades sean sus nuevas fortalezas y volvamos todos este mundo un lugar mejor.

Todos los cadetes se levantaron al unisonó aplaudiendo y vitoreando a la coneja, Judy estaba más que contenta de ver la reacción de público, sentía como si sus palabras les hubiera llegado y eso era lo que quería lograr.

Nick veía a Judy con gran admiración, sabía que ella era buena con las palabras y los discursos, por unos segundos recordó el discurso que ella le dio bajo el puente hacia mucho tiempo cuando se reconciliaron como amigos y se puso más feliz.

Friedkin dio un paso al frente y Judy le cedió el lugar a la gran osa, la instructora veía a su vieja recluta y no podía estar más orgullosa. Los cadetes volvieron a sentarse pero ya no tenían esos nervios de antes, ahora se sentían llenos de energía.

-Ok cadetes daremos por comenzado el primer examen ahora mismo, primero les explicaremos como se compondrá el examen-Dijo la osa volteando a la gran pantalla a su espalda-El objetivo es simple, atrapar a un pequeño grupo de ladrones que están escapando de una tienda, se les evaluara desde cuanto tiempo tarden hasta el daño colateral causado, no solo sean rápidos y fuertes sino también inteligentes, algo tan simple como esto se complica muy fácilmente, como todos saben el examen es en pareja pero ustedes no escogen su pareja, nosotros lo haremos-Cuando la osa dijo eso ultimo los cadetes se estremecieron un poco, algunos ya tenían sus parejas, ahora eso no serviría de nada.

La instructora Friedkin salió del estrado y en su lugar se puso Claire, la instructora de combate-No se sorprendan con la decisión de que nosotros escogeremos sus parejas dado que tienen que saber cómo trabajar con quien se les asigne, ahora presten atención a la pantalla, allí pondrán las parejas y el orden que saldrán al campo.

La pantalla puso los nombres de todos los cadetes y algunos estaban felices, otros no tantos y uno que otro…

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Exclamo Nick al ver a su compañero y se maldijo a si mismo por tener tan mala suerte, Nick volteo en dirección de su nuevo compañero que no era otro que Allan, este tampoco estaba muy contento por la decisión y veía a Nick con una mirada casi asesina.

-Cambien de asientos y póngase al lado de su compañero por favor-Ordenó Claire.

Nick se encaminó al lado del tigre y no paraban de mirarse de manera desafiante-Espero que no me estorbes zorro, no pienso reprobar este examen por tu culpa-Dijo el tigre estando al lado de Nick.

-Lo mismo digo-La tensión entre los dos era tan grande que lo que los rodeaban podían sentirla, era como combinar gasolina con una llama, tarde o temprano iban a explotar.

Ya estando todos organizados Claire terminó de dar las ultimas indicaciones, los cadetes no podían observar los exámenes de otros porque podrían usarlo como ventaja, por el contrario, los instructores veían todo desde una torre de vigilancia en la entrada del campo a parte de tener varios monitores para no perderse ningún detalle.

-Ok que pase el primer equipo-Indicó la loba.

Kim se levantó de su asiento y fue a la entrada del campo junto con Marcel, el león negro que Judy había vencido. Ambos estaban en la entrada esperando la señal para comenzar, la felina intentaba mantenerse lo más tranquila que podía, pero ver a Marcel como se comía sus garras del miedo no le daba confianza.

-Oye Marcel apégate a lo que hemos aprendido de como detener a un fugitivo y nos ira bien.

-Cla-Claro por su supuesto, Pri-primero les decimos que se rindan y luego los capturamos-Dijo el león aún muy nervioso.

-Cálmate amigo, mira sé que eres fuerte y rápido así que déjame hablar a mí y si las cosas no salen bien sabremos que hacer-Kim le sonríe a Marcel y este se calma un poco.

-Ok…te sigo, compañera.

-Muy bien cadetes, inicien… ¡Ahora! -Indico Friedkin.

Ambos se adentraron al campo, caminaban como si nada entre los transeúntes, Kim estaba impresionada de lo realista que era el escenario, pareciera que estuviera en verdad en Zootopia.

"_Se nota que la academia no escatima en gastos para que en verdad nos entrenemos bien"-_Pensó la felina.

El duo sigue caminando en calma como si no pasara nada, los instructores observaban sus pasos con detenimiento para ver como actuaban.

-Ambos se mantienen serenos, eso está bien, no hay porque meter en pánico a los ciudadanos si todo está tranquilo-Dijo Claire observando con unos binoculares.

-Es verdad, empezaron bien, veamos cómo actúan ahora-Dijo Clauser presionando un botón de la consola.

Una alarma sonó con fuerza a una calle de distancia del dúo poniéndolos en alerta máxima, Kim indicó a Marcel que lo siguiera de cerca y este obedeció. Ambos se acercaron a la tienda de donde venia el sonido, se pusieron a una distancia seguro y observaron por unos segundos el sitio cuando de la nada una cebra salió del local corriendo a toda prisa.

\- ¡Alto, policía de Zootopia! -Dijo Kim apuntando su pistola eléctrica al animal, este levanto las patas para arriba muy asustado, Kim lo observo con detenimiento y noto que no estaba armado, era un civil, se acercó rápido a él y lo puso a un lado de la tienda.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó Kim.

\- ¡Unos locos entraron a la tienda y uno empezó a disparar al techo y pidiendo todo el dinero, estaba cerca de la entrada y pude salir, pero ellos siguen dentro aun junto con otros animales! -Dijo la cebra histérica.

-Muy bien ponte a salvo, eres muy valiente, Marcel ven aquí-La cebra se fue y el león se pone al lado de Kim-Ok, tenemos dos o más objetivos, uno armado o posiblemente todos, debemos tener cuidado.

\- ¿Se te ocurre una idea?

-Es una tienda de abarrotes por lo que veo, una sola entrada al frente, seguramente otra detrás para recibir suplementos…-Kim meditaba sus opciones lo más rápido que podía para aprovechar que los delincuentes seguían dentro-Tengo un plan.

Dentro de la tienda todo era un caos, vidrios rotos, anaqueles en el piso, algunos civiles estaban en el piso por miedo a ser heridos, los ladrones estaban frente al mostrador amenazando a una chita para que sacara todo el dinero de la caja registradora. Kim entró rápidamente por la puerta sin ser notada, divisó a los ladrones en el mostrador y pudo contar a tres, dos hienas armados con navajas y un jabalí con un revolver, tenía que moverse más cerca y de manera cautelosa para no hacerse notar o pondría en peligro a la cajera. Se acerco lo que más pudo sin ser vista, espero a un momento oportuno para poder actuar, tenía la adrenalina a tope para lanzarse a la acción, pero tenía que esperar, después de un minuto su paciencia dio frutos, el asaltante armado enfundo su arma para tomar algunas cosas de la repisa.

\- ¡Alto, Policía de Zootopia ¡Ríndanse ahora! -Ordenó Kim poniendo en alto su pistola eléctrica.

Los ladrones con navajas se pusieron nerviosos por la repentina aparición de la agente y echaron unos pasos para atrás, el jabalí por el contrario se mantuvo firme, aunque inmóvil por no tener su arma a la mano.

\- ¡Suelten sus armas, levanten sus patas y ríndanse ahora! -Repitió Kim.

\- ¡Oblígame! -El jabalí soltó las cosas que tenía en las patas e intento desenfundar su arma pero no le dio tiempo dado que Kim fue más rápida y le acertó el disparo de la pistola eléctrica en el pecho.

El jabalí cayó al piso neutralizado, Kim se acercó a él y pateo el arma lejos del alcance de los ladrones-Ahora ustedes ríndanse-Dijo Kim recargando.

Las hienas del miedo intentaron huir por la puerta de atrás y Kim fue en su captura-Marcel van hacia ti dos hienas-Comunico la felina por la radio.

Los ladrones salieron por el portón trasero como alma que lleva el diablo, pero fueron recibidos por una tacleada del león que salió de detrás de un contenedor de basura, logró atrapar a uno, pero el otro cayó muy lejos, se volvió a levantar e intento volver a correr, pero justo en ese momento salió Kim de la tienda y se lanzó encima de la otra hiena atrapándolo.

Ambos fueron esposados rápidamente y fueron llevados de regreso a la tienda, el dúo se dirigió al jabalí que seguía en el suelo y también lo esposaron y al instante sonó una alarma que indicaba que el examen había finalizado.

-Regresen a la entrada cadetes, su examen terminó-Indicó Friedkin desde la radio.

Ambos salieron del local y se dirigieron a la entrada, notaban como los civiles les aplaudían y les daban señales de aprobación y eso los hacía sentirse bien con ellos mismos.

-Cadetes, fue un examen muy bien hecho-Dijo Claire cuando llegaron los cadetes-Fue muy inteligente de tu parte hacer la táctica de divide y conquistaras cadete Ward y cadete Thompson bien hecho por confiar en tu compañera y apegarte al plan, eso habla bien de ustedes dos.

-Fue arriesgado entrar sola, pero supiste como manejar la situación de la mejor manera, buen trabajo-Felicitó la osa polar a la felina haciendo que esta sonriera mucho más.

Los tres "ladrones" se acercaron al dúo y les estrecharon las patas y los felicitaron por su buen trabajo.

-Esperamos no haber sido duros-Se disculpo Kim y Marcel asiente estando de acuerdo.

-No tienen por qué disculparse, es parte de su trabajo, así como el nuestros es ser los mejores dobles de riesgos ¿verdad chicos? -Dijo el jabalí.

\- ¡Si! -Dijeron al unísono las hienas.

Los exámenes siguieron su curso pasando equipo por equipo, algunos completaban sus exámenes de buena manera, casi sin problemas, otros lo conseguían terminarlos de maneras poco comunes o "fuera de lo ordinario" como le decía Claire, como fue el caso de Peter que al tropezarse con un escalón cuando dos ladrones intentaban huir golpeó un contenedor que salió rodando, golpeando e incapacitando a un ladrón y cuando Peter golpeo el suelo disparo accidentalmente su Teaser golpeando en la espalda al otro, fue una manera rara pero efectiva de lograr la meta.

Casi habían pasado todos los equipos y Nick sabía que serían los siguientes, estaba muy molesto y frustrado porque Allan no quería escuchar ninguna estrategia, así como tampoco aportaba nada, solo se limitaba a dar un bufido cada vez que Nick se dirigía a él, sabía que la finalidad de este examen era la cooperación con tu pareja, pero se le daba muy difícil con ese tigre cabeza dura.

-Wilde, Fang, son los siguientes-Dijo Friedkin desde el intercomunicador.

Los dos depredadores se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el campo, Allan seguía callado y mantenía paso firme, por su parte Nick aun pensaba que iban a hacer cuando la cosa se pusiera difícil, no tenían un plan o si quiera tenían algún tipo de idea para poder hacer las cosas bien. Ambos se pusieron frente a la entrada a la espera de la señal verde de inicio, Nick observó la torre de vigilancia y noto como Judy lo veía desde allí, le sonrió y le puso el pulgar arriba como señal de que le irá bien y Nick sonrió de regreso, aunque no muy seguro esta vez.

-Hey, zorro-Dijo Allan llamando la atención de Nick haciendo que este se le fuera la sonrisa en un instante-Lo diré solo una vez, no me estorbes y esto será más rápido.

Nick estaba a punto de reprocharle al tigre cuando en ese mismo momento sonó la alarma y se abrieron las puertas del escenario, el tigre entro y de cerca le siguió Nick.

-Te hago recordar que este es un examen de equipo, yo no te agrado y tu no me agradas, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos te guste o no-Le recriminó Nick al tigre que no hizo más que regresarle un gruñido.

-No eres un oficial de verdad, solo un patético ladrón que se cree policía-Le regreso con dureza el tigre.

A Nick se le estaba calentando la cabeza, ya no aguantaba más a ese tigre, se limitó a simplemente ver hacia adelante como los transeúntes caminaban a su alrededor, si el tigre imbécil no quería cooperar entonces él tampoco lo haría.

-Veo que no se están llevando para nada bien-Dijo Friedkin viendo las pantallas de la consola.

-Te dije que esta era una mala elección desde el principio Dolores, esos dos se odian-Dijo Claire viéndolos también.

-Bueno veamos hasta dónde llega su rivalidad infantil, den inicio-La osa da la orden y Clauser presiona un botón, Judy solo se quedó viendo el escenario nerviosa sin saber que iba a pasar.

Una alarma sonó con fuerza a 10 metros del dúo, el ruido provenía de lo que parecía una tienda de celulares, algunos civiles habían salido de la tienda, pero los dos los ignoraron y se pusieron al lado de la tienda para intentar observar que sucedía adentro, Nick se asomó por la puerta y diviso a 3 ladrones, pero estaban de espaldas y no veía si estaban armados o no, no veía tampoco otra salida a parte de la misma entrada, era un camino cerrado.

-Ok observo a 3 ladrones, un lobo, una chita y un hipopótamo, hay también civiles en el suelo, no puedo ver sus armas, pero creo que podríamos...Oye espera ¿¡Que haces!? -Exclamo Nick cuando Allan se levantaba para entrar- ¡Alto! -Dijo Nick tomando la pata del tigre- ¿Estás loco? No sabemos ni que armas tienen, pensemos un plan.

-Yo tengo mi plan, no me estorbes-El tigre entró y Nick ya había perdido toda la paciencia de ese tigre imbécil.

"_Al diablo"_ pensó Nick también entrando.

-Dame todo el dinero y no saldrás herido-Dijo el hipopótamo a el cajero mientras este metía el dinero de la caja en una bolsa-Parece que esto será más fácil de lo que pens… ¡Qué diablos! -Exclamo cuando vio a Allan yendo a toda velocidad hacia él.

El apunta su arma en dirección al tigre, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y recibe un golpe haciendo que tire el arma, el chita se lanza al ataque para ayudar a su amigo pero este es interceptado por Nick haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Te dije que no estorbaras zorro! -Gritó el tigre lanzando al hipopótamo al suelo.

\- ¡Esto lo tenemos que hacer los dos, no tú! -Grito Nick inmovilizando al chita.

\- ¡Tú no eres más que un inútil!

\- ¡Y tu un imbécil!

\- ¡Alto ustedes dos! -Dijo una tercera voz en la esquina de la tienda llamando la atención de los dos depredadores y al ver la situación a Nick se le paralizo la respiración al instante.

El tercer ladrón que era el lobo estaba sosteniendo el arma que se le había caído al hipopótamo y les apuntaba al dúo pero eso no era la peor parte sino que cargaba una gacela rehén que usaba de escudo, la situación era tensa, Nick y Allan estaban con las patas hacia el frente lejos de sus armas para evitar que el ladrón disparara, el ladrón caminaba paso a paso en dirección a la salida sin dejar de apuntar a los oficiales.

-Ok amigo hagamos algo, solo tienes soltar a la rehén, arrojar el arma y nadie saldrá herido-Negociaba Nick intentando razonar con el ladrón.

\- ¡Ja! Si claro oficial enseguida ¿piensas que soy idiota? No voy a soltar mi único boleto de salida.

-Entiende que esto solo empeorara tu situación, herir a un civil inocente es un delito grave-Nick hablaba para ganar tiempo, sabía que las palabras no solucionarían nada, necesitaba un plan de acción rápido, veía de reojo a Allan y sabía que estaba en posición para saltarle en cualquier segundo al lobo, pero antes tenían que hacer que el ladrón soltara el arma.

Nick seguía hablando mientras el ladrón cada vez se acercaba más a la puerta, Nick seguía meditando sus opciones mientras lo seguía muy lentamente, se le quemaban las neuronas maquinando ideas, cada una desechada porque eran demasiado peligrosas para la rehén.

"_Demonios si tan solo pudiera hacer que cerrara los ojos un segundo podríamos alcanzar…que molestia la luz del sol, no me deja verlo bien por el reflejo de los vidrios del piso… ¡Eso es!_"

Nick veía los vidrios del piso y si lograba hacer que un reflejo les pegara a los ojos al lobo este los cerraría y eso les daría la abertura que necesitaban, observaba cada vidrio en el piso, pero ninguno estaba bien puesto para apuntarle en la cara, pero al segundo recordó sus lentes de sol guindando en su camisa, no eran antirreflejo y casi que hacían de espejos para el sol.

-Mira viejo sé que estas nervioso, pero podemos resolver esto de mejores formas-Nick le seguía hablando para que mantuviera su vista en él, cada paso se acercaba más a la salida, los rayos del sol ya golpeaban las patas de Nick y mientras el vulpino le dio una leve señal con sus dedos a Allan para que estuviera listo para atacar, Allan por primera desde que empezó el examen estuvo de acuerdo con Nick con un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

\- ¿¡Que están señalándose ustedes dos!? no planeen nada o esta gacela conocerá el otro mundo prematuramente.

-No estamos haciendo nada, solo cálmate.

Los rayos del sol alcanzaron el pecho de Nick y se posicionó un poco de lado para tener el mejor ángulo, cuando un rayo toco los lentes el vulpino apunto en dirección a la cara del lobo dándole de lleno en los ojos haciendo que este cerrara los ojos por un segundo, Allan al mismo instante salto con toda su fuerza y Nick hizo lo mismo.

Nick fue en dirección de la gacela y la aparto de agarre del ladrón y acto seguido Allan se lanzó sobre el lobo haciéndolo caer al suelo soltando el arma, lo inmovilizó y esposó.

La alarma sonó dando por finalizado el examen del dúo, Nick estaba exhausto, sabía que su plan había funcionado, pero fue por pura suerte, capaz la próxima vez no se le alinearían tanto las cosas y todo este en su contra. Veía a Allan y este no demostraba ninguna emoción más que una cara seria viendo al espacio vacío, los dos sabían que no les había ido bien.

Ambos fueron en dirección a la salida sin dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera un apretón de patas por el buen trabajo, solo silencio en la caminata a su evaluación final, Nick vio de fondo a los instructores y a Judy a su lado, todos tenían caras molestas.

"_Aquí empieza el descenso al infierno_" pensó Nick ya estando al frente de ellos.

-Ok ¿Por dónde empezamos? -Preguntó Claire.

-Yo empiezo-gruñó Clauser-No tener un plan de acción básico, ignorar los protocolos en situaciones con civiles en riesgo, entrar de manera temeraria en un recinto con criminales armados y lo peor de todo, arriesgar la vida de un inocente-Enumero el lince con sus patas y casi con desprecio en cada palabra.

-Ya Clauser, creo que eso ellos ya lo saben-Interrumpió Friedkin-Su desempeño fue muy deficiente para los estándares de este examen de eso no tengo duda, primero cadete Fang no escuchaste en ningún momento a tu compañero cosa que ya de por si está mal hecha, fue imprudente y sobre todo peligroso y Wilde dado la actitud impulsiva de tu compañero nunca mantuviste tampoco tu tranquilidad y también te volviste impulsivo-Nick miraba en suelo como perro regañado y eso no lo hacía sentirse bien.

-Pero, tengo que darles crédito por como resolvieron todo en el último instante, bien planeado por distraer al criminal para después cegarle Wilde fue…astuto por así decirlo y ese fue el único momento donde los dos trabajaron en equipo con Fang leyendo a la perfección que tenías un plan y estando listo.

Nick recobraba lentamente un poco de esperanza con esas últimas palabras de la osa polar, miraba a Judy y esta le dirigió una disimulada sonrisa dándole ánimos.

-Ya pueden marcharse, los resultados los tendrán al final de todos los exámenes-Dijo Claire dando medio vuelta con el resto de los instructores y Judy. Nick y Allan solo observaron cómo se marchaban y luego se vieron el uno al otro aun con caras inexpresivas y luego siguieron su camino para salir del escenario, ninguno de los dos iba a decirle al otro que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero por lo menos ya la tensión era menor al verse.

El día había ya terminado y todos los reclutas estaban en el comedor cenando con una comida especial cortesía de la academia, pizza, tantas pizzas de diferentes tamaños y sabores para el disfrute de cualquier especie, los reclutas celebraran o se desahogaban pero no faltaban las risas y la buena camarería, todos eran bromas y buena vibra en el sitio, era lo mejor para relajarlos después de un día estresante y calmarlos para los dos días siguientes, lo necesitaban dado que las cosas solo se dificultarían.

Nick, Kim y Peter comían juntos en una mesa apartada, cada uno tenía un ánimo diferente después de ese largo día.

\- ¿Entonces, te toco con el tigre amargado? -Preguntó Kim.

-Si, no me lo recuerdes.

-Vamos no debió ser tan malo-Mencionó Peter, Nick le lanzo una mirada fulminante haciendo que el perro casi se atragantara con un pedazo de pizza que estaba comiendo.

-Por lo menos completaron la evaluación a pesar de todo, algunos no tuvieron esa suerte.

-No me consuela, pero tienes razón, por lo menos terminamos el examen-Nick miro el reloj de la cafetería y se levantó de la mesa-Voy a dar una vuelta para relajarme, nos vemos en un rato.

-Manda mis saludos-Dijo Kim entre unas risas haciendo molestar a Nick, Peter al no entender nada solo se relajó y siguió comiendo.

El vulpino salió de la cafetería se fue a paso ligero al lago que había cerca de allí, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que involucro ese día, estaba muy cansado y lo peor es que la tensión y la presión solo iban a aumentar en los próximos dos días.

-Te veo distraído-Dijo una voz proveniente de la nada, Nick levanto la mirada y notó el lago frente a él, tenía tanto en la cabeza que no vio que ya había llegado. Volteo a todas direcciones pero no pudo ver de dónde provenía el llamado, de la nada Judy salto de encima del árbol que estaba al lado de Nick cayéndole encima haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Sorpresa! -Dijo Judy riéndose aun encima de él.

Nick vio a Judy con su sonrisa inocente no pudo evitar hacerlo también, tomo a Judy y la puso a un lado, él se sentó a su lado y se puso a contemplar el lago, estar al lado de Judy lo calmaba bastante, por un segundo olvido completamente sus pensamientos cuando vio su sonrisa.

\- ¿Como te sientes? -Preguntó Judy observando el lago también.

-No voy a mentirte porque tu viste todo de inicio a fin, mal, patético, así es como me siento.

-No fue tu culpa…

-Fuera o no lo fuera no cambia nada, es verdad que completamos el examen, pero con solo ver la cara de los instructores y mira que yo soy bueno leyendo caras, sé que no nos fue nada bien, además Clauser nos dejó muy en claro cada error, pude actuar mejor y no lo hice, solo me deje cegar por la rabia del momento.

-Pero también te elogiaron por tu plan a lo último.

-Si, pero eso solo fue suerte, pura casualidad y fue un milagro que funcionara…

\- ¡Pero funciono y eso es lo importante! -Judy dijo esto último levantándose, tomando la cara del zorro y poniéndola frente a la suya-A veces las cosas no salen según lo planeado, pero es como sabemos llevar las cosas cuando todo sale mal lo que nos define y tú lo hiciste de la mejor manera, no olvides eso.

La cara de Nick en ese momento era de sorpresa total y Judy seguía con una expresión seria en la suya, pero poco fueron los segundos para que la coneja notara lo cerca que estaba del vulpino y se sonrojo ligeramente y de inmediato lo soltó y se sentó en el suelo viendo al suelo y dándole la espalda, Nick salió lentamente de la sorpresa y volteo a ver a Judy.

-Oye Zanahorias…-Nick intentó ponerle la pata en el hombro a Judy pero esta se levantó escapando al zorro.

Ella se puso al lado del lago y empezó a caminar alrededor de él, Nick se levantó y la siguió de cerca, la intento llamar un par de veces, pero ella ignoró los llamados así que el paró de insistir y se limitó a seguirla, al final se detuvo poco después pero aún seguía dándole la espalda. Nick estaba nervioso, no sabía si acercarse y hablarle o solo ver qué pasaba después, tenía "miedo" por así decirlo.

-Nick-Dijo Judy llamando completamente la atención.

\- ¿Si Judy?

-Prométeme que no importa lo que suceda en los exámenes, siempre darás lo mejor de ti-Dijo la coneja sin aun de espaldas.

-De que hablas Zanaho…

\- ¡Prométemelo! -Dijo Judy con fuerza volteándose.

La escena le genero un nudo en la garganta a Nick, Judy estaba parada firme frente a él soltando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, como pudo el vulpino recobro la compostura y se acercó a la coneja, cuando estuvo frente a ella se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura, observaba la mirada de Judy y lo único que le venía a la mente era ese último momento donde vio a Judy llorar, aquella vez bajo el puente cuando se reencontraron.

-Oye no tienes por qué llorar-Dijo Nick mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Pero estas desconfiando de ti y eso me molesta mucho.

-Tienes toda la razón, discúlpame por eso, no se repetirá, Lo prometo.

Judy le dedicó una sonrisa, levanto su pata derecha y puso su meñique en alto, Nick río para sus adentros al ver la vieja promesa de garrita, no lo había visto desde que su madre lo hizo con él, gustoso respondió el gesto y también estrecho su meñique cerrando la promesa.

-Entonces es una promesa, sé que te ira bien estos siguientes dos días, lo presiento-Dijo Judy saltando de alegría.

-Si tengo la suerte de los conejos de mi lado estoy seguro de que me ira bien.

\- ¿Todavía crees en eso? Créeme que eso es un viejo mito.

-Bueno no me considero creyente de muchas cosas, pero sí de eso.

-Jajaja ok entonces ten, toma la "suerte de los conejos"-Dijo Judy mientras movía sus patas hacia Nick como si hiciera un hechizo de magia.

-Mmm ya la estoy sintiendo-Nick se rio un poco y Judy le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Oye-Judy llamo la atención de Nick, ella tomo una roca del piso y la lanzo con fuerza al lago haciendo que rebotaba varias veces-Estoy segura de que no eres capaz de superarme.

\- ¿Me estas desafiando pelusa? -Dijo Nick poniendo su risa ladina.

-No lo sé, no creo que de verdad tu seas un desafío en esto-Dijo Judy poniendo la misma sonrisa.

-Jojojo así que una coneja está desafiando a un zorro en un juego, bueno déjame decirte que tengo una maestría en lanzar rocas aprendidas desde lo más profundos rincones del distrito forestal-Nick tomo una piedra y la lanzo haciendo que rebotara más veces que las que Judy logro- ¿Ves?

-Aja-Judy tomo otra piedra se posiciono y la lanzo, esta vez alcanzando más distancia que las de Nick sorprendiéndolo-Yo crecí en las madrigueras torpe, hice esto muchas veces con mis hermanos, tengo mucha práctica.

-Entonces tenemos un desafío.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Así se quedaron por un largo rato, eso era lo que Nick necesitaba, relajarse y estar en calma consigo mismo, ellos dos sin importar la situación sabían cómo sacarle una sonrisa al otro o un momento de paz que era necesario, uno estaba para el otro en las buenas y en las malas y eso era lo importante.

La noche le dio paso al siguiente día, ya los cadetes estaban listos con sus uniformes puestos y las mentes más claras, ya siendo el segundo día muchos ya estaban más serenos y tranquilos, otros aun tenían nervios pero nada del otro mundo, sabían que era darlo todo o nada.

Nick, Peter, Kim y Marcel estaban juntos discutiendo los planes del examen, como el grupo tenía que ser de cuatro Kim recomendó a Marcel, Nick no le agrado demasiado la idea por como trato a Judy cuando la vio pero la felina insistió de que por lo menos el león seguía ordenes, no como cierto tigre con el que Nick trabajó y con eso quedo convencido, la segunda prueba era de situaciones de rehenes en un escenario todavía no revelado, se suponía que sería en una especie de almacén, pero los instructores dijeron que sería algo diferente dependiendo de la composición de los equipos dado que permitieron que los cadetes armaran sus equipos. Cada equipo tenía que contar con un líder de grupo y por decisión unánime se escogió a Kim por ser la que mejor conocía al equipo.

-Ok la formación será simple por nuestra composición física, yo ire a la cabeza y Nick estará detrás de mí, Marcel será el tercer hombre con la escopeta y el ariete por su toca forzar entradas, Peter cubrirá la retaguardia, nada complicado para iniciar-Dijo Kim

-No está mal la táctica, además todos tenemos visión nocturna así que será difícil tomarnos por sorpresa-Agrego Peter

-No te confíes amigo, estoy seguro de que Clauser tendrá alguno truco bajo la manga ¿O es que no recuerdan sus entrenamientos tácticos? -Dijo Nick haciendo a todos asentir al mismo tiempo con caras de preocupación. No por nada era el instructor que menos simpatizaba, había veces que el mismo hacia grupos compuestos solo por presas y los lanzaba a un sitio oscuro sin lentes de visión nocturna o a los depredadores con las orejas tapadas haciendo que solo confiaran en su vista lo cual casi siempre terminaba mal.

-No creo que se ponga con esas niñadas en este tipo de exámenes jeje ¿o sí? -Dijo Marcel algo preocupado.

-Ya veremos, solo tengan siempre presente lo peor, no creo que nos la ponga fácil-Aclaro Nick.

Al poco tiempo la instructora Friedkin entró en las barracas e indico a los cadetes a seguirla, todos estaban en fila india camino al campo de tiro, ese campo era tan grande que albergaba muchos campos improvisados, desde una casa hasta un hangar, todos los animales sin importar el tamaño tenían un sitio para poder entrenarse, los entrenamientos iban desde simple circuitos de tiro hasta tácticas para equipos SWAT, nada quedaba por fuera, la academia solo entrenaba a lo mejor de lo mejor.

Cuando entraron al campo lo primero que observaron fue a los instructores y a Judy junto a un montón de equipamiento, armas, chalecos, escudos antidisturbios, básicamente un arsenal para un ejército pequeño, uno a uno los cadetes se posicionaron uno al lado del otro frente a los instructores, todo expectantes a lo que dirían.

-Muy bien cadetes ahora iniciaremos el segundo examen-Hablo Friedkin primero-Como sabrán este examen presenta un escenario muy difícil para todo policía porque el riesgo es grande, aquí no puede haber margen de error, hay vidas inocentes en peligro y es su deber ponerlos a salvo a como dé lugar.

-El escenario se dispondrá según el grupo que hayan armado ustedes-Dijo Claire-que el líder de equipo pase al frente y nombre al resto de su equipo, cuando ya todos estén contados nosotros discutiremos y seleccionaremos sus escenarios, mientras tanto pueden escoger el equipamiento que tenemos presente.

-Tenemos armas cortas de uso estándar, así como también armas ligeras de uso táctico, eso si todas las armas están modificadas para disparar balas marcadoras, los enemigos tienen trajes que cuando reciben un impacto de estas balas los incapacitan en esa área, si es disparo limpio en el pecho los tiraran al piso. El equipamiento funciona perfectamente así que no esperen averías ni nada por el estilo-Mencionó Clauser y más de un cadete suspiro de tranquilidad-Pero deben tener esto en claro, solo podrán escoger su equipo aquí, cuando se les llame ya no podrán volver por más equipo o cambiarlo, así que piensen bien lo que vayan a llevar-Dijo el lince riéndose ligeramente, Nick sabía que esa lince tenía algo en mente para hacerlos pasar mal, no podían ir demasiado cargados porque sería un estorbo pero tampoco mal equipados porque sería inútil.

-Cuando ya tengan un escenario listo se les hará llamar, se discutirá con ustedes los planos del lugar, así como también la cantidad de rehenes y de sospechosos, es importante que sepan que es un estimado no el número real, puede haber más o menos animales armados o rehenes presentes, tengan eso en mente-Dijo Judy poniendo énfasis en el final.

Los cadetes estuvieron todos de acuerdo con la información dada y se dividieron en sus respectivos equipos, los lideres pasaron al frente y los instructores fueron anotando los equipos, ya después se fueron de la sala y los cadetes se quedaron en el arsenal preparándose.

Nick veía las opciones con detenimiento, quería cosas que fueran útiles en cualquier escenario así que opto por armas cortas y un subfusil ligero, Kim y Peter siguieron su ejemplo y Marcel obedeció las ordenes de la felina y se armó más pesado con una escopeta.

\- ¿Que más quieres llevarte Nick? -Preguntó Kim mientras veía al zorro observar los equipos de apoyo como las granadas y las miras de las armas.

-Quiero cosas que se adapten, somos todos depredadores lo que nos da ventaja en la oscuridad, pero no somos animales de especial tamaño a excepción de Marcel y estoy seguro de que los instructores lo saben, quiero pensar que podría ser lo mejor que podríamos llevar.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -Pregunto con interés la felina y Peter y Marcel estaban cerca también para escuchar al zorro.

Nick meditaba las opciones con calma, no podían sobrepasarse con el equipo porque estorbaría, pero tampoco podían ir escasos, tenía que haber un equilibrio, además Nick quería tener un as bajo la manga por si la cosa se la ponían difícil o para algo inesperado.

-Creo que tengo un par de ideas-Dijo Nick sonriéndole a sus compañeros-vengan les explicare.

Pasados unos 15 minutos los instructores regresaron con los cadetes, dijeron en que orden entrarían los equipos y que los detalles de su examen se discutirían cuando se les llamara. Nick y compañía eran el primer equipo y les tocaba entrar en ese preciso momento, por suerte ya había recogido todo el equipo necesario. Los instructores indicaron que los siguieran y eso hicieron, se adentraron a el campo de pruebas y a su alrededor vieron todo tipo de escenarios, desde una casa hasta un enorme galpón, Nick por un segundo pensó que la policía de Zootopia no escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de entrenar a sus cadetes, no por nada ganaba a mejor cuerpo policial del país.

-Muy bien ya llegamos-Dijo Dolores poniéndose al lado de una mesa-Vengan cadetes acérquense.

El grupo se acercó y pudieron ver una mesa con varios planos y fotos de lo que parecía una casa. Un poco más grande que una convencional, tenía 2 pisos, 5 habitaciones en el segundo piso y el primero la cocina, sala, garaje y otras pequeñas habitaciones y en la parte de arriba había una especie de pequeño ático.

-Muy bien cadetes esta es la situación, tenemos a un congresista junto con toda su familia como rehenes en su casa, los captores son un grupo radical que no apoya a las políticas de su partido, sus demandas poner un congresista de su partido en el congreso e inmunidad del mismísimo presidente-Indico la osa polar.

-Eso no va a pasar, eso quiere decir que los rehenes tienen altas probabilidades de morir sin nuestra intervención-Dijo Marcel.

-Exacto.

\- ¿Que sabemos de los rehenes y los perpetradores? -Preguntó Kim.

-Los rehenes son una familia de cebras, 5 miembros siendo dos adultos y tres niños, de los perpetradores sabemos poco, pero deben unos 10 o 12 y todos deben estar armados.

\- ¿Cuantas entradas a la casa tenemos? -Preguntó Peter.

-3, la entrada principal, el garaje y el patio trasero.

-Por lo que veo la planta baja es grande y con varias secciones-Dijo Kim viendo los planos y las fotos-los rehenes deben estar en el segundo piso, en la habitación principal o separados entre las habitaciones.

Nick estudiaba los planos con cuidado sin dejar de escuchar a mama osa y a los demás, veía las opciones, sabía que un error costaría una vida inocente o peor, todas. Observaba la entrada principal pero sabía que era muy obvia, el garaje o el patio trasero eran las posibles mejores entradas pero seguro que había mínimo un guardia en cada entrada, pero algo en las fotos llamo la atención de Nick y se le quedo viendo.

\- ¿La casa tiene sótano? -Preguntó Nick llamando la atención de su equipo.

-Si, pero solo se puede acceder desde dentro de la casa-Respondió la osa.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Dijo Nick señalando una de las fotos, había una ventanilla, casi imperceptible pero existente-Allí tenemos otra entrada.

-Es demasiado pequeña, no podría entrar todo el equipo.

-No mencione que entraría todo el equipo, puedo entrar yo solo y así tendremos una ventaja desde dentro.

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer después de eso? ¿Entrar solo a lo Rambo y eliminar a todos los sospechosos? -Preguntó Marcel.

-Creo que has visto demasiadas películas-Mencionó Peter.

-Usaremos la táctica que les mencione en el arsenal-Dijo Nick sonriendo, los chicos vieron a Nick asombrados, pero no tardaron en corresponderles con una sonrisa como señal de que era buen plan, Kim veía los planos, pero aún no sabía si funcionaria.

-No lo sé Nick la casa es más grande de lo planeado-Dudo Kim.

-Lo sé, por eso lo mejor es dividirnos, así ocuparemos todo el espacio, podemos atacar desde 4 frentes…

\- ¿¡Espera, 4 frentes!? ¿Quieres que nos dividamos todos? Es una locura, pondríamos en riesgo a alguno o a todos si no tienen apoyo.

-Se que suena a una locura, pero créeme sé que va a funcionar.

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque confió en todos ustedes, los conozco, sé que lo harán bien-Finalizo Nick

Todo el equipo enmudeció con las palabras de Nick, todos sabían que era un plan arriesgado, pero bien ejecutado resultaría perfecto, al poco tiempo Peter y Marcel dieron su aprobación de que el plan se efectuara, Kim tenía sus dudas, pero escuchar a Nick con la confianza con la que hablaba la hacía sentirse mejor.

-Ok te escuchamos-Dijo Kim también dando la aprobación al plan.

-Muy bien, primero habrá que contar la energía, eso los desorientará por unos segundos, segundos que tendremos que aprovechar al máximo para nuestra entrada, Kim tu estarás en la entrada de garaje, Peter en el patio trasero y Marcel en la entrada principal, cuando de la señal ya saben que hacer, Es algo que no se esperaran y mucho menos si no nos ven, aseguraremos la planta baja y luego vamos todos a la segunda planta, pero tendremos que hacerlo todo rápidamente.

Después de unos minutos deliberando, ya teniendo un plan de acción y teniendo todo el equipo listo todo el equipo se puso en la línea de entrada, los instructores los veían desde las cámaras, cada movimiento iba a ser registrado y evaluado, aquí no había espacio para errores críticos.

\- ¿Que creen que se le habrá ocurrido a Wilde para este examen? -Preguntó Claire.

-Tengo una ligera idea por el equipo que llevan-Dijo Clauser observando detenidamente al grupo-Siento que esto se pondrá interesante.

-Pienso lo mismo-Dijo Friedkin.

"_Vamos Nick, demuéstrales que eres el mejor_" Judy veía a Nick con gran expectación, nunca había visto tanta determinación en la mirada de vulpino.

Abajo el grupo no paraba de revisar sus armas y su equipo una, dos o hasta tres veces, tenían la ansiedad en su punto máximo, solo esperaban que sonará la alarma para entrar.

Hey-Habló Peter llamando la atención de todos-Nos ira bien.

-Estoy segura de que si-Dijo Kim dejando su equipo tranquilo.

Nick y Marcel asintieron y ya las cosas entraron más en calma. La señal de entrada marco en amarillo indicando que estuvieran listos para entrar.

-Muy bien, atentos a sus radios, cuando este dentro daré la señal, seamos rápidos y letales-Dijo Nick y todos asintieron a la vez.

La señal paso a verde y las puertas se abrieron, el grupo se movilizo hacia la casa que tenían 20 metros al frente, Kim dio una señal con la pata indicando que se separaran, cada uno tomo un camino diferente y se fueron a sus respectivos puntos, Nick alcanzo la ventanilla, intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada, no se inmuto porque sabía que eso entraba en las posibilidades, noto que era se seguro interno, solo tenia que pasar la pata y la abriría, por suerte para él no era su primer allanamiento, saco las garras de su pata y con una precisión quirúrgica hizo un hueco a el ventanal, paso la pata y abrió la ventanilla, acto seguido entro y reviso en área rápidamente.

-Sótano limpio, paso a las escaleras-Indico Nick por la radio.

-Puerta principal cerrada, usare la escopeta y lanzare el paquete por la ventana.

-Ok serás el ultimo entrar, espera a una segunda señal-Indico Nick.

-Está bien.

-Garaje abierto-Dijo Kim.

-Patio trasero también abierto-Dijo Peter.

Nick subió lentamente escalón por escalón hasta alcanzar la puerta, la abrió lentamente y echo un vistazo, el sótano daba hacia la sala principal y pudo divisar a dos sospechosos armados que no estaban demasiado atentos para notar su presencia. Nick saco un par de granadas de su cinturón y se posiciono.

-En posición-Indicó Nick.

-Corten la energía ahora-Ordeno Kim. Al segundo hubo un apagón dentro de la casa.

-Lancen nuestro regalo-Indico Nick quitando los seguros de las granadas y dejándolas arrastrar fuera del sótano en direcciones contrarias. Al unísono los demás hicieron lo mismo en sus respectivas entradas.

Dentro de la casa hubo pequeñas explosiones al unísono en diferentes rincones de la casa y de un segundo a otro todo estaba cubierto de un humo muy espeso, los que estaban dentro no podían ver a más de 1 metro de su cara, era un caos total.

\- ¡Ahora, Vamos! -Ordeno Kim, Nick y Peter entraron desde los diferentes puntos de la casa, cada uno con mascarillas a prueba de gas y unos lentes de visión.

Cada miembro se abrió paso por sus respectivas áreas, Nick paso por la sala principal y neutralizo a dos sospechosos en la sala de dos disparos reviso el resto del área, pero no había más nadie-Sala despejada no hay rastro de rehenes, Marcel ahora entra-Indico el vulpino y avanzo.

Marcel disparó la escopeta y voló el picaporte de la puerta, al entrar no encontró oposición desde la entrada, pero si diviso a un sospechoso perdido en el humo pocos metros bajando del segundo piso y le disparo haciéndolo caer-Entrada y escaleras despejadas.

Kim entro al garaje y neutralizo a uno y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a el almacén al lado no encontrando nada-Garaje y almacén limpio, no hay rehenes-Indico la felina.

Peter entro por la cocina y neutralizo a un sospechoso y avanzo al comedor unos metros delante, pero se encontró con un sospechoso ya en el suelo, Marcel ya estaba en el área y ya había limpiado-Comedor y cocina limpias y sin rehenes.

-Muy bien primer piso asegurado, todos a las escaleras-Ordenó Kim.

En la cabina de los instructores Judy no paraba de dejar de ver al equipo de Nick, era emocionante verlos, era como ver una escena sacada de una película de policías.

-Debo admitirlo, en verdad que fue una estrategia inteligente-Dijo Friedkin.

-Así es, usar humo para ocultar los movimientos en una habitación no es nuevo pero que se extendiera por toda la casa en verdad que es interesante, además usar lentes de visión de calor fue muy astuto, aunque su uso es limitado dado que no ve a través de las paredes.

-Si, pero como pueden moverse con libertad no le es mucho obstáculo.

El grupo se reunió frente todos frente a la escalera que daba al segundo piso y vieron que el humo había alcanzado también esa zona. Los 4 miembros se pusieron en fila y empezaron a subir al segundo piso lentamente vigilando cada esquina.

-5 habitaciones en total, iremos primero a la habitación principal todos juntos, sino encontramos nada nos dividiremos en grupos de dos y revisaremos las otras 4 habitaciones-Ordeno Kim.

-Entendido-Dijeron los machos al unísono.

El grupo se posiciono en la puerta, intentaron abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con seguro, Kim dio una señal con la pata y Marcel paso al frente y puso la escopeta que traía en su patas listo para derribarla.

-Peter prepara las cegadoras-Mando Nick.

Peter se puso en la espalda de Marcel listo, Kim dio luz verde y de un disparo la puerta se abrió y al instante Peter soltó una granada hacia dentro dejando una enorme explosión de luz dentro de la habitación. Kim y Nick entraron seguidos de los otros dos, justo dentro estaban los rehenes en el suelo rodeado de 2 sospechosos que estaban cubriéndose los ojos y fueron rápidamente neutralizados, Peter reviso el resto de la habitación, pero ya no había ningún otro sospechoso.

-Closet y baño despejados-Indico Peter.

Nick vio a los rehenes y noto que solo había cuatro, una adulta y 3 niños, faltaba el congresista, se acercó rápido a Kim y se lo comento.

-Muy bien equipo, falta un rehén habrá que revisar el resto de los cuartos, Marcel quédate con los rehenes, el resto conmigo-Ordeno Kim.

Nick, Peter y Kim salieron de la habitación y revisaron el resto de las habitaciones, revisaron la primera y no encontraron nada, ocurrió lo mismo con la segunda y en la tercera así que por descarte tenía que estar en la última habitación, aun les quedaba un par de granadas cegadoras así que no habría problema en sorprender a los que estén dentro.

Abrieron y lanzaron la granada y cuando entraron se sorprendieron al no encontrar nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Esta es la última habitación ¿¡Dónde está el ultimo rehén!? -Dijo Kim molesta.

-Cálmate Kim-Dijo Peter.

-No voy a calmarme, debimos pasar algo por alto.

Nick sentía que algo andaba mal, era normal que separaran al rehén más importante, pero tenía que ser en un lugar más difícil de encontrar, maquinaba a toda velocidad y luego recordó algo que era importante.

-Chicos creo que ya se dónde esta nuestro rehén-Dijo Nick señalando al techo. Kim y Peter no entendieron al principio no tardaron en recordar que esa casa tenía una especie de ático.

-Por Dios, lo olvidé completamente, como pude ser tan estúpida…

-Cálmate, no es momento para alterarse, vengan hay que buscar la entrada, aquí arriba no hay otra puerta que no sea una habitación así que debe ser una entrada aérea-Dijo Nick calmando los ánimos.

El equipo le dio un recorrido de nuevo al segundo piso viendo cada esquina del techo buscando la entrada, Nick la visualizo no muy lejos y reunió a los demás, tal cual como dijo era una entrada aérea que se abría con un cable. Nick le indico al resto usando señas que no hicieran ruido para no alertar a cualquier sospechoso que quedara, los tres se posicionaron y Peter preparo la última granada.

Nick puso una pata en alto indicando que entraran a la de 3, al llegar a cero Kim abrió la trampilla, Peter lanzo la granda y Nick entro apenas exploto la granada, diviso al rehén al fondo del ático atado y amordazado junto a un sospechoso cegado, Nick no tardo nada en tirar al sospechoso de un disparo al suelo y aseguro al rehén. Kim y Peter subieron y revisaron el resto del ático no encontrando más nada.

-Rehén asegurado-Dijo Nick.

-Resto del ático vacío-Dijo Kim.

De pronto pudieron escuchar una alarma de fondo poniendo al equipo en alerta máxima, pero se tranquilizaron al notar que era el indicativo de que el examen había terminado.

El grupo completo bajo del segundo piso y para sorpresa de ellos todos los sospechosos que habían neutralizado en el primer piso estaban de pie haciendo un pasillo hacia la salida aplaudiéndoles, Nick a veces olvidaba que todos eran actores haciendo su trabajo. Cuando salieron en la entrada los esperaba los instructores y Judy que tenía una cara sonriente y eso le daba algo de alivio al vulpino. Los 4 se pusieron al frente y firmes para recibir su evaluación.

-Cadetes, hicieron un buen trabajo, esto no lo digo muy a menudo, pero estoy impresionado con su trabajo en este examen-Dijo Clauser dándole la pata a todos los miembros-Fue interesante y bastante inusual la forma en como desarrollaron este escenario, pero efectiva-Dijo esto último sonriendo cosa que para el grupo era rara dado que ese lince nunca sonreía.

-Estoy muy impresionada también chicos y también tengo decirles que su examen fue el más rápido de todos los tiempos que lleva haciéndose este examen, 4 minutos con 23 segundos, casi un minuto menos que el anterior más rápido, eso en verdad que es impresionante-Agrego Claire haciendo el equipo se sintiera bien con su desempeño.

-En verdad que fue un buen examen pero tengo una crítica y va dirigida a su líder-Menciono Dolores haciendo que Kim se estremeciera un poco-Cadete Ward, tú eras la líder de este equipo y tu deber es siempre mantener la calma en todo momento y dar seguridad a tu equipo, ibas muy bien pero casi en el final dudaste de ti misma y si esta situación hubiera sido real y más seria eso puede acarrear a el accidente de uno de los miembros de tu equipo, tienes que arreglar eso si quieres llegar más lejos.

-Si señora-Kim estaba decepcionada de sí misma con esa aptitud que tomó y no pasó desapercibida por Nick, ya hablaría con ella

-Del resto tengo que felicitarte Wilde, en verdad que tu idea fue osada y bastante inusual pero muy efectiva, tengo que preguntar por curiosidad ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea si no sabias que escenario te tocaría? -Preguntó Dolores tomando toda la atención de los instructores.

-Bueno la verdad tuve que pensarlo bastante cuando estábamos seleccionando nuestras herramientas, pero lo resumiré diciendo que fue una corazonada que nos pusieran en un escenario pequeño dado a que no somos animales excesivamente grandes y lo del humo y los lentes de visión de calor se me ocurrió de una serie que vi hace tiempo.

Todos los presentes tenían una cara de perplejidad incluso sus compañeros que no sabían de donde venia la idea de Nick, el solo se quedó tranquilo con su típica sonrisa, Judy también le sonrió al zorro dado que ella ya sabía que las ideas de Nick podían ser inusuales.

-Bueno…igual fue impresionante, bueno cadetes ya pueden retirarse-Dijo la osa polar y los cadetes obedecieron.

El equipo fue a los vestidores quitándose toda su indumentaria y cada cosa que cargaban encima, no se habían dado cuenta, pero cargar todo eso era bastante pesado a pesar de que había equipo diseñado para distintos tamaños y formas para cada animal. Después de una larga ducha todos fueron al comedor para disfrutar de una buena y merecida comida.

El menú de hoy era sushi para los depredadores y no podían estar más contento Marcel y Peter, comían como si no lo hubieran hecho en semanas, Kim observaba la escena desde una esquina de la mesa quería decirles que se comportaran como los adultos que eran pero no andaba de ánimos así que solo se limitó a observarlos y seguir comiendo como animal normal.

\- ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? -Pregunto Nick llamando la atención de Kim. El vulpino se sentó frente a ella y también se puso a comer observando a el par comiendo como si no hubiera mañana- ¿Como estas? -Pregunto Nick de manera desinteresada.

-Bien, nos fue bien en el examen-Contesto la felina.

-Sabes que no pregunte eso ¿Cómo estas tú, como te sientes? Volvió a preguntar Nick esta vez fijando la mirada en Kim.

-Estoy bien Nick, nada de lo que debas preocuparte-Dijo de manera cortante la felina.

-No, no estás bien, se nota desde que salimos del examen ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- ¡Y a ti que te importa! -Vocifero Kim, ya para ese punto Marcel y Peter eran ahora los que veían la escena.

-Me importa porque eres mi compañera y mi amiga, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué mamá osa no le gusto tu desempeño? ¿Qué no superaste tus expectativas? ¿Qué?

-¡Que fui una líder patética! -Gritó Kim sorprendiendo a los tres machos- ¡No pude mantener la compostura todo el tiempo! Es como dijo Friedkin, un líder tiene que ser el soporte del equipo y apoyar las ideas de los miembros y no pude hacer ambas bien, no confié en tus planes al cien por ciento, más bien siempre tuve dudas, así como tampoco tuve tu ingenio, ni siquiera pude estar atenta con lo del Ático, estuve patética.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Dijo Nick dando un golpe a la mesa sorprendiendo a Kim-Estuviste muy bien, siempre tuviste la iniciativa, diste las ordenes tal y como lo hubiera hecho cualquier buen líder, es verdad que no le tuviste la mejor impresión con mis planes ¿y qué? cualquier animal cuerdo también hubiera dudado pero aun así confiaste en mí y en que tendrían éxito, te jugaste tu examen igual que el resto pero me dieron su voto de confianza y lo agradezco, además, fue tu primera vez siendo líder de equipo, capaz no seas la líder número uno para los instructores pero si para nosotros ¿No es verdad equipo Ward?

\- ¡Así es! -Dijeron Peter y Marcel al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Repitan conmigo! ¡Kim! ¡Kim! ¡Kim! -Los muchachos se pusieron a vitorear a la felina hasta que al final esta fue presa de las risas.

-Gracias chicos, creo que lo necesitaba-Dijo la felina luego de secarse las lágrimas de tantas risas-¡Vamos a celebrar nuestro buen examen!

El equipo se quedó allí en la cafetería comiendo y riéndose de las bromas de cada, poco a poco nuevos equipos se incorporaban en la cafetería y algunos estaban o igual de felices o deprimidos, pero al final todos se relajaban comiendo y chalando para desahogar sus pensamientos y ya prepararse mentalmente para el siguiente día.

Al pasar el rato ya todos los cadetes habían terminado sus exámenes y la cafetería ya estaba llena, Nick al poco recibió un mensaje en su celular y al leerlo se levantó de la silla y lentamente fue abandonando la cafetería, Marcel y Peter no se percataron de nada dado que estaban en una competencia de quien podía tolerar más una cucharada de wasabi en la lengua, Kim si lo había notado, pero no dijo nada dado que ya sabía para donde iría, era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, cada uno merecía su descanso. El vulpino camino hasta el lago que estaba no muy lejos y entre pensamientos y nuevas estrategias que tenía en mente para el siguiente día no se había percatado de que ya había llevado, observó a su alrededor buscando con su vista a lo que le traía paz y cuando la encontró no pudo evitar sonreír, Judy a unos metros sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, empezaba a atardecer así que no fue difícil ubicarla.

Se acerco lentamente, al acecho, como el depredador que era, se escondió en los arbustos cercanos para llegarle por la espalda, estaba en la parte de atrás del árbol, se asomó rápidamente por el lado derecho para sorprenderla pero para su sorpresa cuando asomo la cabeza Judy le apuntaba con una pistola imaginaria hecha con su pata sin dejar de ver el libro.

-Te tengo, bum-Dijo Judy volteándose y regalándole una sonrisa a Nick.

Nick sorprendido por ser el cazado paso de una cara de sorpresa a una sonriente, había olvidado que sea coneja podía oír como caía un alfiler al piso a un kilómetro de distancia, se puso a su lado y empezó a observar el libro que tenía la coneja.

-El manual para los exámenes prácticos-Dijo Nick tomando un lado del libro-Me lo he leído 3 veces, da buenos consejos y tácticas apropiadas pero no dice nada acerca de cómo tratar con compañeros.

-Si lo sé, también lo leí varias veces cuando presenté mis exámenes y lo seguí al pie de la letra pero bueno no explica eso.

\- ¿Y qué haces leyéndolo?

-Busco a ver si tu idea del humo sale en el manual, no te creí cuando dijiste que lo viste en una serie, pensé que le jugabas una broma a los instructores.

-Nop, es ciento por ciento real, lo vi en un corte viejo de McGecko.

\- ¿En serio? -Pregunto Judy casi en forma de burla.

-Oye era una buena serie, solo que él había usado arena y un poco de pólvora para crear la cortina de humo.

Judy no hace más que reírse de Nick por su forma tan fresca de ser, de cómo a veces tomar situaciones difíciles y simplemente usar su ingenio y carisma para hacer que la cosa sea más tranquila.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para mañana? -Pregunto Judy tomando la cola de Nick y usándola de almohada.

-Todavía no tengo algo en concreto, pero algo se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha eso tenlo en mente.

\- ¿Algo sacado de McGecko?

-Tal vez si tal vez no, depende de la situación, pero algo es seguro, daré lo mejor de mí.

-Eso no lo dudo para nada-Judy se acomodo mas en la cola de Nick y el solo se acomodo un poco mas para que ella estuviera más cómoda.

Ambos se quedaron allí contemplando el lago y chalando amenamente, era un buen momento para relajarse porque la tormenta aun no terminaba, quedaba todavía el tercer día de exámenes mas los desafíos que aun quedaban en lo que restaba de la academia y Nick todavía le pasaba eso por la mente, pero por ahora prefería relajarse por un minuto o dos junto con Judy, no le quedaba mucho tiempo con ella en la academia así que lo aprovechara mientras dure.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero que continúen leyéndolo a pesar de que me tarde, so sorry, igual espero verlos pronto, see a y cuídense.**


End file.
